Es importante
by Nylerac
Summary: Castle y Beckett se enfrentan a una nueva etapa en sus vidas son los padres de una niña, pero tendran que enfrentar una de las peores pesadillas que puede ocurrirle a un padre. Soy mala para resúmenes. Es la primera vez que escribo aquí. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett se encontraba durmiendo cuando se levanto de golpe y fue corriendo en dirección al baño, depositando en el WC su cena, se lavo los diente y se fue de vuelta a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiéndose mejor, tomo su café de todos los días y se fue directo a comisaria, los chicos la esperaban para continuar con el papeleo que tubo que dejar a medias por que se sentía mal. Al llegar poso sus ojos por todas partes mirando a ver si Castle estaba ahí, pero no fue así, llevaban dos semanas sin verse, ni hablarse y eso la estaba matando por dentro.

Se acerco a su escritorio y comenzó a terminar el papeleo. Esposito se acerco a ella.

- Hey Beckett te encuentras mejor- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de Castle.

- Si, gracias Espo.

-No te preocupes, pero si vuelve a pasar solo dilo.

-Gracias.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Beckett llego a comisaria, ya había terminado con el papeleo y ahora estaba observando su celular esperando una llamada de Castle pero no recibía nada. Castle y ella habían tenido una discusión.

(Hace dos semanas)

Kate estaba en la entrada de una cafeteria cuando se encontro con el.

-Hola Kate cuanto tiempo- dijo Josh acercandose a ella.

- Hola -dijo ella sorpredida- que haces por aqui.

- Pues... he venido a comprar algo para tomar, es una cafeteria.

- Es cierto .

-Te veo bien.

-Estoy bien .

-Sales con Castle? -dijo rápidamente.

-Si de hecho lo estoy esperando.

-Ah...

Josh se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla en ese momento Castle apareció.

-Kate.

- Hola has llegado -dijo acercándose a el .

-Josh -dijo el escritor

-Hola Castle respondió - bueno adió nos vemos luego Kate.

- Adiós josh.

Kate se giro hacia Castle depositando un beso en sus labios.

- Te extrañe -dijo ella

-En serio -dijo alzando las cejas.

-Si... no espera... no me digas que estas celoso.

-No estoy celoso.

-Castle...

-Bueno si sentí celos al verte con el.

-Pues no deberías sentir celos porque es a ti a quien quiero.

-Lo se.

Después de salir de la cafetería se dirigieron al loft de Castle, entraron por la puerta comiéndose a besos, se sentaron en el sofá cuando pudieron separarse y fue Kate quien inicio la conversación.

- Castle.

-Que?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-De que? si es por Josh ya me dejaste en claro que no tengo que sentir celos.

- No, no es sobre Josh es sobre nosotros.

-Nosotros que pasa con nosotros.

-Nada es solo que...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Castle.

-Espera un segundo -dijo tomando su teléfono.

-Ok.

-Hola.

-...

-Tiene que ser ahora.

-...

-Pero, es que.

-...

-Esta bien.

-Que sucede.

- Lo siento cariño pero...

-Otra vez.

-Si.

-Castle he querido hablar contigo desde hace días y cada vez que lo intento te tienes que ir.

-Kate solo serán unas horas.

-Castle lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

- Y por que no lo dices de una vez.

-Porque no es simple decírtelo, es importante.

-Sabes que, porque no vienes conmigo y me lo cuentas en el camino.

-Por que no, ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Quieres romper conmigo Kate?.

-¿Que? - dijo incrédula-NO.

- Entonces que es lo que quieres hablar.

-Sabes que, olvídalo.

-Kate...

-No Castle dejemoslo así. -dijo y se marcho.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, terminando uno de sus nuevos libros, solo que desde varias semanas no podía concentrarse, la discusión que había tenido con Kate lo tenia fuera de si, tenia planeado llamarla varias veces ir a su apartamento o a comisaria pero cuando se disponía a salir de su casa se arrepentía o Gina le llamaba para decirle que se ponga al corriente con el libro. Ese dia seria diferente iría a hablar con ella explicarle y pedirle perdón.

* * *

><p>Kate se dirigió a la morgue necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba pasando y quien mejor que su mejor amiga.<p>

-Hola Lanie -dijo entrando donde se encontraba.

-Hola chica, que te trae por aquí tan temprano y sin haber un caso.

-Necesito hablar con alguien sobre lo que me esta pasando y he pensado en venir aquí-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de la sillas que se encontraba cerca.

-Antes de que continúes, me ha dicho Esposito que ayer te sentía mal ¿estas bien?.

-Sobre eso quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Pero estas bien?- dijo preocupada la forense.

-Si estoy bien, solo que en ocasiones me dan unos fuertes dolores de cabeza, nauseas...

- Espera, espera me estas diciendo que estas...

- Si Lanie estoy...

Kate no pudo terminar la frase porque una Lanie muy emocionada se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Kate felicidades.

-Gracias -dijo un poco desanimada lo que llamo la atención de su amiga.

-Hey, porque estas así tan apagada acaso no estas contenta.

-Claro que estoy contenta como no iba a estarlo, es que...

-Es Castle?

-Si, aun no lo sabe.

-Y que esperas para decírselo.

-He tratado Lanie, pero cada vez que lo intento lo llaman de la editorial y tiene que irse y para completar el día que creí que seria el mejor momento para contárselo discutimos.

* * *

><p>Mientras en loft de Castle este se encontraba haciendo algunas llamadas, había decidido no ir a comisaria y esperar a que llegara la noche e ir a casa de Kate para hablar con ella. No deseaba otra cosa que estar con ella desde aquel día que discutieron. - soy un tonto -se decía así mismo -como he podido poner mi trabajo primero que mi familia, primero que a Kate-volvió a culparse chocando sus puños contra la mesa del escritorio.<p>

-Papa- dijo Alexis entrando al estudio.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes.

-Como quieres que no me preocupes llevas varias semanas raro ¿ha pasado algo con Kate?

-La verdad es que... si no te lo puedo negar no la he visto desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-NO, espero que no...

-Entonces...

-Hemos discutido hace dos semanas.

-Y por que no vas a habla con ella?

-No te preocupes pienso hacer eso esta misma noche.

-De acuerdo papa, pero que no se te ocurra volver aquí sin hablar con ella. Kate te quiere papa y de la novias que has tenido, es con la que me siento mas cómoda y lo que es mas importante que te veo feliz a su lado.

Castle se acero a su hija dándole un tierno pero a la vez un fuerte abrazo, escuchar las ultimas palabras que su hija le dijo hicieron que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas.

-¿Estas llorando? -dijo Alexis mientras rompía el abrazo para mirar a su padre.

-Si, pero no te preocupes estoy llorando de felicidad- dijo y volvió a abrazar a su hija.

* * *

><p>Luego de hablar con Lanie, Beckett se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo, se sentía mejor después de habla con su amiga sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo aunque no lo suficiente lo cual no pasaría hasta que lo hable con el hombre que ama, su Castle el padre de su hijo, ese bebe que llego por sorpresa y que a pesar de solo tener unas cuantas semanas ya lo amaba con toda su alma.<p>

Kate quería llamarlo pero siempre se arrepentía, se decía a misma que era el que tenia que llamar, aunque no soportaba un día mas sin hablarle y contarle lo que hace días o semanas intentaba decirle. La mañana en comisaria había pasado tranquila, no se había presentado ningún caso, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Beckett decidió irse a su casa, le dolía un poco la cabeza y no quería preocupar a sus compañeros ademas de que aun no estaba dispuesta de contarle el motivo de sus malestares últimamente.

Cuando llego a su casa dejo su bolso en el sofá se dispuso preparar algo para comer y luego tomarse un calmante, tenia una hora antes de volver a comisaria, luego de comer algo fue a su habitación y se acostó un rato estaba cansada debido a que por las noches le daban una ganas de vomitar y a veces no podía volver a dormirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Castle no paraba de dar vueltas el sala esa hablaría con Kate, estaba tan nervioso que se parecía un chico que iba a tener una primera cita con la chica de su sueños. Pero esa no era una cita, el ya tenia su novia, a la mujer de su vida por la cual espero cuatro años para estar con ella y decirle todo lo que siente por ella ,lo que mas le preocupaba era la reacción de Kate al verlo después de dos semana sin tener ningún tipo de comunicación y mas aun por como había sido la ultima vez que se habían visto.

-Richard por Dios vas hacer un agujero de tantas vueltas -dijo Martha acercándose a el. Ella estaba al tanto de la discusión de su hijo con Kate y de que este iría hablar con ella esa noche.

- Madre estoy nervioso...

-Oh querido no te preocupes ella entenderá ademas eso te lo mereces por ser tan cabezota y no dedicarle tiempo a tu pareja, adema de que sigo sin entender por que no has llamado en estas dos semanas si lo hubieras hecho créeme, no estarías pasando por esto.

-Lo se fui un tonto.

-Si que lo fuiste, ahora esperemos a que Kate te perdone por tus estupideces.

-¡Madre!

-Lo siento pero es la verdad- Castle se puso aun mas nervioso.

-Y si no quiere verme.

-No lo hará esa mujer te adora, lo que yo espero es que no seas tan tonto de irte otras vez como lo has estado haciendo, no solo con Kate, sino también con nostras.

-Eso no ocurrirá y perdón por estar tan disculpo.

* * *

><p>Kate estaba de vuelta en el trabajo cuando escucho a sus compañeros.<p>

-¿Sabes donde esta Beckett?- pregunto Ryan a su compañero.

-Estoy aquí-dijo acercándose a ellos - tanto me extrañaron.

-Pues si para que llenes estos papeles que te faltaron -agrego Esposito.

-Enserio creí que los había llenados todos.

-Al perecer se te ha olvidado este -dijo pasandole el documento.

-Pero Esposito a esto no le falta na... -miro a sus compañeros que estaban aguantando para no reírse.

-Muy maduro de su parte chicos.

-No te enfades Beckett es un broma.

-Yo enfadarme por esto, necesitaran mas que eso.-dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

-Hablando de enfados ¿ha pasado algo entre tu y Castle? -dijo Esposito.

-Si es cierto hace días que no lo vemos por aquí- Kate les lanzo una de sus miradas, lo que menos quería era hablar de su discusión con Castle.

-Creo que eso ha bastado- le susurro con temor Ryan, a su amigo.

-Si, eso creo.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Si.

-Hey Beckett ¿a donde fuiste a la hora del almuerzo?

-¿No tienen nada que hacer verdad?

-No - dijeron al unisono.

-Pues por eso le llaman almuerzo, fui a mi casa.

-Te sentías mal - dijo preocupado Ryan.

-Solo me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Beckett no crees que deberías ir a un doctor, no es normal que una persona no se sienta bien constantemente como ha estando pasando contigo.

-Chicos les agradezco que se preocupen por mi pero estoy bien.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Esposito.

-Si, totalmente segura.

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa solo dilo nosotros te cubrimos.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-dijeron ambos al vez.

* * *

><p>Eran pasadas las sietes cuando Kate llego a su casa, se detuvo en seco cuando iba a abrir la puerta que le permitía la entrada a su apartamento, encontró un enorme ramos de flores, sus favoritas, se agacho para cogerla y noto que había una nota que decía "Perdóname soy un tonto. Castle" busco a su alrededor a ver si lo veía por algún lado, pero no fue así, -Si crees que con un ramos de flores y con una nota todo estará bien estas equivocado-dijo mientras abría la puerta. Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida la sala estaba llena de rosas iguales a las que ella aun sostenía -Pero que se crees este-dijo y fue cuando lo vio.<p>

-Creo que soy el peor de los estúpidos.

- Si, lo eres. ¿Que haces aquí Castle?

-He venido a disculparme contigo, a pedirte perdón.

-¿Como has entrado?

-He encontrado las llaves que tenia en mi casa.

- No quiero ser grosera, pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansada como para escucharte.

-Kate por favor déjame explicarte.

-¿Explicarme, explicarme el que Castle?-pregunto incrédula.-que no podemos hablar porque tienes que irte, ya se que tu trabajo es importante, pero solo pedía unos minutos para hablar con mi pareja, pero tu no lo entendías siempre decías "Kate lo siento pero me tengo que ir" y yo Castle, y lo nuestro no importaba en ese momento-dijo luchando por no dejar salir las lagrimas que querían salir.

-Claro que si, y aun me importa por eso eso estoy aquí.

-Tarde.

-No Kate, aun no es tarde, perdóname por favor perdóname -dijo llorando estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho, y no se perdonaba por lo que ella había pasado. -Kate mi amor perdóname por favor-dijo y se acero a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros-Por favor volvió a suplicar.

Kate se había quedado inmóvil mirándolo, escuchándolo, de repente se puso pálida, Castle se asusto.

-Kate estas bien. No obtuvo respuesta, -Kate me estas asustando ¿que te pasa?

Kate sentía que le fallaban las piernas, no aguanto mas y su vista se nublo desmayándose, toda la tensión que había en aquel lugar provoco el descenso, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Castle quien la llevo rápidamente al sofá y luego fue por un poco de alcohol, se lo coloco cerca de la nariz para que despertara pero no ocurría nada, comenzó a preocuparse mas al ver que ella no reaccionaba, maldiciéndose mentalmente, volvió a colocar el frasco de alcohol hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

-Kate gracias a Dios que despertaste.

-¿Que ha... que a pasado Castle? - pregunto confundida.

-Te has desmayado.

-Dios...

-Kate te ocurre algo ¿Estas enferma, sobre eso querías hablar?

-No no estoy enferma, solo estoy cansada, me traes un poco de agua por favor.

-Si- dijo se levanto del sofá.

Kate se quedo pensando en el y luego miro a su alrededor Castle había llenado su casa de sus flores favoritas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes -dijo pasandole el vaso con agua -Estas mejor -dijo cuando esta termino de beber todo el contenido.

-Si solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Que bueno.

-Que me duela la cabeza- bromeo.

-No..no querría decir eso...

-Son hermosas -dijo mirando las flores de diversos colores.

-¿Te gustaron?  
>- Si.<p>

-Que bueno.

-Castle...

-No Kate, hasta que no estés mejor no me iré.

-No iba a pedirte que te vayas sino todo lo contrario.

-En serio, entonces ¿me perdonas? aunque tampoco tenia planeado irme.

-Si pero cuando vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo...

-Ya entendí. -dijo y se acerco uniendo sus labios a los de ella-Te quiero -dijo separándose.

-Yo también te quiero, Rick.

-Kate.

-Si.

-Podemos hablar ahora si quieres.

-Por que mejor no lo hacemos mañana ahora estoy cansada.

-Estas segura.

-Si, si lo estoy.

-¿Has comido algo? -pregunto el.

-No aun no.

-Pues en ese caso.

Castle se levanto y fue dirección a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los dos. Luego de cenar juntos entre besos y caricias, mientras Rick recogía la mesa, Kate se dio una ducha y luego se fue con Castle a la habitación donde ambos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio... haganme saber como ha estado :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Kate se despertó cuando los primero rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, miró a su lado Castle aun estaba durmiendo, así que, se estiro un poco y luego se dirigió al baño para asearse, se vistió y luego fue a la cocina tenía algo de hambre así que decidió preparar el desayuno y esperar a que el se despertara, mientras se acostó en el sofá, pensando en como decirle a Castle que estaba embarazada quería que fuera sencillo y sin interrupciones de llamadas inesperadas así que optó por apagar su móvil.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo,a voz de Castle la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días -dijo acercándose- ¿has dormido bien?

-Si, además ya he hecho el desayuno.

-¿Que? se supone que yo te lo prepararía a ti, pero veo que te has adelantado.

-Es que tenía un hambre veroz.

-Haa si... entonces has desayunado sin mi...

-NO

-Pero has dicho que tenías hambre.

-Si pero luego decidí esperar a que te levantaras.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar-dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde Kate ya tenía todo servido y desayunaron tranquilamente. Cuando ya habían terminado se dirigieron al sofá donde se encontraban minutos antes, Castle tomó la mano de ella y le dijo.

-Kate podemos hablar ahora

-Si.

-Ok, solo dame un minuto.

-Castle...

-Espera, Kate solo déjame apagar mi teléfono para que podamos hablar sin interrupciones.- ya esta!-dijo cuando lo apago-ahora si nada impedirá que hablemos.

Kate se tensó un poco ahora que tenía la oportunidad no sabia como hacerlo.

-Hey... ¿estas bien? -dijo preocupado.

-Si, es.. veras Castle lo que sucede es que hace días o más bien desde hace varias semanas que no me he estado sintiendo bien no es que estuviera enferma sino todo lo contrario, pero aun así fui al doctor.

-Pero si no estabas enferma, porque has ido...

-Fui para confirmar si mis sospechas eran ciertas-dijo.

-Kate la verdad no estoy entendiendo.

- Si me dejaras terminar entenderías.

-Esta bien, lo siento continua.

-El médico confirmó mis sospechas de…

-¿De que..?

- De que estoy embarazada-logró decir.

Castle se puso pálido al escuchar lo último que Kate dijo y comenzó a decirse así mismo lo estúpido que fue, mientras ella intentaba decirle que estaba embarazada, que iban a tener un hijo de ambos, al el solo le importaba su trabajo.

-Dios fui un idiota -dijo esta vez en voz alta.

-¿Que? -pregunto confundida por su reacción.

-Si, fui un idiota, como he podido poner mi trabajo antes que nosotros, como he podido -repitió.

Castle se acercó a Kate tomándola por el rostro y dándole un beso.

-Perdoname Kate, perdóname-volvió a besarla.

-Rick...

-Kate por favor dilo necesito escucharlo.

-Si te perdono Rick, te perdono.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, lo necesitaban, cuando se separaron a Castle estaba muy contento de volver a ser padre otras vez y esta vez de la mujer que ama, pero de repente le dio interés de preguntar.

-Y..¿como estas? ¿como te sientes? ¿cuanto tiempo tienes? -soltó rápidamente.

-Espera no tan rápido-dijo feliz-contestare a todas tus pregunta pero una por una.

-Perdón.

-Bueno... estoy bien, feliz.¿Como me siento?... hay veces que estoy bien pero hay momento en los que no me siento muy bien, me levanto por las noches con unas nauseas enormes y con ganas de vomitar- esto último lo dijo con cara de asco -¿y de cuanto estoy? pues de casi cuatro semanas- dijo feliz sin poder evitar poner sus manos sobre su vientre aún plano-¿quiere tocar, aún no se mueve pero...No pudo terminar la frase porque Castle ya tenía su manos sobre su abdomen.

-Te amo, no sabes lo feliz que soy mas aun sabiendo que aquí dentro está creciendo mi hijo, nuestro hijo, y que su madre es la mujer mas bella, tierna e increíble persona que he conocido.

-Yo también te amo y gracias por este momento tan importante por escucharme esta vez, no sabes lo emocionada que estaba cuando me entere, quería contártelo en ese mismo instante pero...

-Te entiendo y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy.

Luego de hablar y como era sábado decidieron preparar palomitas y ver un maratón de películas, cuando solo iba por la tercera tanda Kate se dirigió a Castle y dijo.

-Rick

-Si...

-Podrías...comprar helado de chocolate...

-¿Que?

-Si al parecer a nuestro hijo ha aprendido a pedir lo que quiere comer -dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Es tu primer antojo?

-Si.

-Genial y me encantaría complacerte.

-Y que estas esperando levántate y cómprame un tarro de helado de chocolate.

-Marchando-dijo levantándose de donde estaban´y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Castle...

-¿Que?

-Y para mi no hay nada.

Castle volvió hacia ella y le dio un beso -Parece que mamá también quiere mimos.

-Y no sabes de que mas tengo ganas- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-Entonces me doy rápido.

Castle volvió con varias fundas.

-¿Para qué has traído más cosas?-le pregunto que en sus manos había dos fundas más.

-Pues solo he comprado varios tarros por si vuelve el mismo antojo.

-Ok pero podrias darme ya mi helado.

-Aquí tienes -dijo pasándole una cuchara junto con el tarro.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Richard la observaba mientras ella se comía el helado.

-¿Que?

-Nada solo que te ves hermosa.

-Si! -dijo y se acercó a él para besarlo dejando sobre la mesita que tenían enfrente.

-Kate, no vas a terminar tu helado.

-Ahora no ademas tengo otro antojo.

-Pues en este tambien quiero complacerte.

Se levantaron del sofá, Castle la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura, dándole un beso apasionado haciendo que Kate se estremeciera, deslizo su mano recorriendo toda su espalda, mientras que Kate posaba sus manos sobre la nuca de él acariciando su fino cabello provocando que empezara a perder el control recorriendo su cuello con sus labios luego, volvió a su boca y lentamente le fue quitando la blusa mientras se dirigían a la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama, ella le ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa del el y luego terminar de quitarse la ropa que les quedaba, uniéndose en uno solo volviendo a sentir esa conexión que solo sienten cuando están haciendo el amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron todo el fin de semanas juntos Castle la complacía, en todo, le encantaba la idea volver a ser padre y de sentir esa sensación de nuevo, no paraba de pensar en cómo se sintió cuando tuvo a Alexis por primera vez en sus brazos y en cómo se sentiría con ese nuevo ser, esa criatura que él y Kate estaban esperando, le llenaba de emoción solo imaginarse sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, dándole el biberón, a Kate acurrucandolo mientras le canta una canción para dormir.

Kate por su parte también estaba feliz la idea de ser madre por primera vez, la llenó de felicidad y mas aun saber que el padre de su hijo era el amor de su vida. Estaba igual que el de emocionada, pero el hecho de que era la primera vez que iba a ser madre la tenia mas emocionada.

La mañana del lunes Rick se levantó temprano muy temprano quería hacerle el desayuno antes de irse al trabajo, fue hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar todo. Kate se despertó por el olor a café, miro el reloj que estaba en su mesita 5:45 A.M. decidió ira ver que estaba haciendo Castle a esas hora. Camino lento por el sueño que aun tenia hasta llegar a la cocina.

-¿Castle?

-Kate... ¿que haces levantada?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti.

-Yo... solo quería prepararte el desayuno.

-A las cinco de la mañana.

-Es... que...

-¿Sí? -dijo esperando a que el respondiera.

Castle no encontró una respuesta más sólida que darle a Kate así que se limito a sonreírle y luego se acercó para darle un beso.

-Buenos días -dijo separándose.

-Buenos días-respondió algo soñolienta.

-Debiste quedarte en la cama, descansando.

-No, estoy bien, solo necesito una taza de ese café que has preparado- dijo señalando la taza que había sobre la mesa.

-No,no más cafés para ti.

-¿Que?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar no hay café para ti, al menos que sea descafeinado.

-Esta bien.

-Ven siéntate para que no te vallas a caer del sueño-le dijo mientras la llevaba al sofá, se se fue a continuar con el desayuno.

Kate se quedó dormida inmediatamente el se retiro. Minutos después Castle se acercó a ella y comenzó a llamarla en susurro.

-Kate, Kate despierta el desayuno ya esta listo.

-Castle déjame dormir un rato mas, por favor.

-Vamos Kate, que luego se va a enfriar.

-Por fav...- se tapó la boca y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, el olor de lo que él había preparado llegó de golpe hasta su olfato, Castle se asustó y se fue detrás de ella, la encontró arrodillada en el piso con la cabeza en el WC, se acerco y poso su mano en la espalda de ella reconfortándola.

-¿Ya estas mejor? -dijo cuando ella terminó de lavarse los dientes.

-Un poco-se acerco a el dándole un abrazo.-Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos- Era la primera vez que el estaba con ella cuando tenia malestares desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

-Siempre- Y se fundieron en un beso.

* * *

><p>En comisaría todo estaba tranquilo, aún no había surgido ningún caso nuevo. Kate estaba sentada en su mesa mientras que Castle y los chicos se se encontraban en el escritorio de Ryan<p>

-Y bien Castle-dijo Esposito.

-¿Y bien que?

-Vamos dinos... han arreglado las cosa tu y Beckett.

-Co...mo-intento decir algo.

-Venga ya, no somos tontos y aunque ella no haya dicho nada nos hemos dado cuenta de que algo pasó entre ustedes-dijo Ryan.

-Si ademas sumale el que tu no te habías acercado por aquí desde hace dos semanas ¿Donde rayos estabas?

-Chicos... bueno la verdad es que ya estamos bien-dijo feliz.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero cuando esto vuelva a pasar te las veras con nosotros, ¿verdad Ryan?

-Ni que lo digas. Ella la pasó muy mal, hasta llegamos a pensar que estaba enferma.-dijo recordando.

-Enferma... ah, no chicos, no...

-¡Castle!-Kate lo llamó desde su escritorio.

-Hablamos luego- dijo y se fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Nada, solo que estoy algo aburrida, sola y al parecer mi novio...

-Kate...-la interrumpió.

-Esta bien lo siento, es que tengo hambre.

-Pero si te has comido un enorme desayuno esta mañana.

-Si, pero tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre ahora no luego.

-Sabes que si comes mucho te vas a poner glotona. Kate frunció el ceño.

-Haber que es lo que quieren ustedes dos.

-Pues cómprame dos hamburguesa y un batido en Remys.

-De fresa.

-Si.

-Enseguida.-Se despidieron con un beso.

Los chicos al ver que Castle se iba se acercaron a ella.

-¿A donde va Castle?- pregunto Esposito.

-Tranquilos chicos solo ha ido a comprar algo.

-Pues mas le vale-agregó Ryan- Kate alzó las cejas pero luego se rió.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la tarde aún no había surgido nada, no tenían caso que resolver ni papeles que llenar, así que Gates decidió que era mejor que se marchen a sus respectivas casas, sino terminaría igual de aburrida igual que ellos y no quería seguir viendo sus caras largas.<p>

Los detectives junto con Castle tomaron el ascensor.

-Y qué piensan hacer con la tarde libre que tienen.-dijo Castle refiriéndose a Ryan y Esposito.

-Bueno yo voy a aprovechar e iré con Jenny a visitar una prima de ella.

-¿Y tu Espo?

-Eh yo aun no he planeado nada.

¿Y ustedes qué harán?

-Pues... pensaba ir con mi novia al parque a pasear un rato.

-¡En serio Castle!

-Si estás de acuerdo,si.

-Claro que quiero ir.

Ryan y Esposito se habían quedado mirándolos.

Se dirigieron al parque en él ellos habían compartido muchas cosas.

-¿Quieres ir a los columpios o prefieres caminar un rato?-preguntó Castle.

-Vamos a los columpios.

-Ok.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban los juegos Kate se sentó en uno mientras el la mecía suavemente, parecían dos niños habían personas que se quedaron observándolos incluso niños, pero no les importaba estaban felices.

Hablaron de cuando tenga a su bebé llevarlo al al parque y jugar con él como lo estaban haciendo ellos.

Después de un largo rato de estar el los columpios decidieron ir a caminar.

Caminaron lento por la multitud de gente. la mayoría niños con sus padres o con algún cuidador, recorrido fue hermoso y el clima ayudó mucho no estaba muy soleado pero tampoco muy frió. Llegaron a un puesto de bebidas y compraron algunas. Siguieron caminandoo hasta que estaba casi anocheciendo, se les había pasado el el tiempo.

-Ya debemos irnos-dijo Castle.

-Por que, tan pronto.

-Esta anocheciendo ya es tarde y tenemos aquí horas.

-Esta bien vámonos, pero antes quiero un perro caliente-dijo Kate.

-¿Que chantaje el tuyo?

-Lo compras o no.

-No he dicho que no lo haría.

-Ya voy señora mandona.

Minutos después Rick volvió con lo pedido.

-Ya podemos irnos.

-Espera a que coma por lo menos.

Al terminar salieron del parque y fueron al auto, en el transcurso estuvieron hablando de como lo habían pasado las risa de Kate al recordar volvían loco a Castle, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado por tenerla y mas aun por el hijo que ella le daría.

Llegaron a casa de Rick y al entrar él le dijo.

-Hemos llegado a nuestra casa cariño.

-¡Nuestra casa!

-Si Kate esta también es tu casa, ya te lo he dicho.

-Aún tenemos que hablar de eso.

-Esta bien.

Castle se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para los dos, encendió la estufa poniendo agua a hervir y luego se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Kate y le dijo.

-Me imagino que no debes tener hambre con todo lo que has comido.

-Claro que tengo, crees que un perro caliente me va a llenar el estómago.

-No pero aparte de eso te has comido dos hamburguesas.-dijo- y sin hablar de un enorme desayuno.

-Sabes que eso fue a la hora del almuerzo y después de eso han pasado muchas horas.

-Esta bien, no te pongas a la defensiva que solo estaba bromeando.

-Creí que me estabas reprochado y que me dejarías sin comer.-dijo Kate riendo pícaramente.

Castle se acercó más a ella la levantó del sofá, la sujetó por la cintura y posando sus labios sobre los de ella dándole un tierno beso, luego se deslizó por su cuello y cuando volvió a su boca escucho un ruido que venía desde la cocina, se acordó de la estufa encendida y el agua hirviendo.

Se dirigió a la cocina para continuar o empezar a hacer la cena. Preparo pasta a la francesa y la sirvió un vino blanco. Cuando ya estaban sentados cenando Rick dijo.

-¿Que tal la pasta?

-Esta buenísima.

-En serio!

-Si, pero si me dejaras tomar otro poco de vino...

-No.

-Ok.

Terminaron de cenar,limpiaron todo y se fueron a la sala donde se pusieron a ver una película y cuando la peli iba por la mitad y llegó una escena donde los protagonistas se estaban besando y Kate con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo.

-Que lindo se ven ¿no crees?

-Kate estás llorando. dijo entre risas - al parecer los síntomas del embarazo se están haciendo notar muy rápido ¿segura que no tienes más tiempo? pero luego confirmaremos mejor.

-Sabes yo también me he dado cuenta. Pero no has respondido.

-Pues... ¿Quieres que te bese para que veas que es mas lindo sentirlo que verlo?

-Quizás.

-¿Como que quizás?

-No es eso... solo cállate un momento que me estoy perdiendo la peli...

-Esta bien -dijo levantándose del sofá y se fue a la habitación, dejándola sola, ella pauso la película y fue detrás de él diciendo.

-No te pongas así no es para tanto.

-No, no es para tanto entonces sigue viendo tu película

- Yo no quiero verla sin ti y ademas quiero ese beso.

-Bueno puede ser que lo del beso se te cumpla.

-A si... entonces que estas esperando.

Se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura atrayendola hacia si y le dijo un beso apasionado que la hizo sentirse en el cielo, la tomó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la dejó sobre la cama sin separarse, puso su mano por su camisa desabrochando los botones Kate hizo lo mismo y ambos se despojaron del resto de su ropa quedando los dos completamente desnudos, se separaron para recuperar oxígeno luego continuaron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente cada parte de su una noche muy larga.


	6. Chapter 6

Las semanas siguientes Richard y Kate la pasaban genial disfrutaban cada momento juntos, cada instante. Todo. El había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de ella aunque de vez en cuando iban a la de el. Quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible, Alexis estaba en la universidad estaba muy ajetreada, y a veces lo visitaba pero cuando estaba solo, no quería pasar la noche en tanta tranquilidad , además Martha estaba tan ocupada con su estudio que pocas veces también iba, pero también se comunicaban por teléfono. Así que se iba a casa de ella pero él quería que eso cambiara.

A kate le encantaba que él estuviera muy al pendiente de ella, con él a su lado se sentía protegida le encantaba pasar las noches a su lado, que la acompañara cuando por las noche o al amanecer se levantaba con los malestares del embarazo, que la llene mimos etc.

-Kate cariño, quiero pedirte algo.

-Tu dirás.

-Bien... quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.-dijo rápidamente.

-Pero si aquí estamos bien.

-Ya lo se, pero lo normal sería que la novia viva con el novio y no al revés.

-No seas majadero por favor.

-Kate estoy hablando en serio.

-Rick pero...

-Pero nada Kate, quiero estar contigo siempre y no estando de una casa para otra quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, vamos a tener un hijo Kate y quiero estar pendiente todo el tiempo de ti de lo que necesites y no lo puedo hacer estando en otra casa por favor..

-No es que no quiera vivir contigo es que solo... es muy pronto ¿No crees?.

-No, no lo es, es mas creo que es el momento más adecuado. ¡Por Dios que vamos a formar una familia dentro de unos meses tendremos un hijo!.

por lo menos prométeme que lo vas a pensar si.

-Esta bien...

-¿Te lo vas a pensar?

-No -Castle se puso triste-No me lo voy a pensar por tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Ya es tiempo de que vivamos juntos y...

No pudo continuar porque Castle se lo impidió con un beso.

- Gracias me has vuelto a ser feliz, otra vez.- Kate lo beso.

-Y tu me haces feliz todos los días.

Dos semanas después de la propuesta de Castle de irse a mudar juntos y tenían todo preparado solo tenían que esperar el camión que llevaría las cosas de Kate que solo eran sus ropas y cajas con cosa personales de ella.

Kate estaba en su habitación acomodando algunas cosa en una de las cajas la cogió en brazos y al hacerlo sintió una punzada fuerte en su caja era muy pesada. La dejo en el suela para tomar un poco de aire, luego de unos minutos la volvió a tomar llevándola hacia la sala.

-Estás loca eso se ve que esta muy pesado.- dijo Castle al verla con la caja.-y fue hacia ella cogiendo la caja el.

-No es nada Rick es solo una caja.

-Si una caja muy pesada y en tu estado no puedes cargar mucho peso. Si fuera una mas pequeña no te dijera nada pero esta no lo es, por cierto que es lo que llevas aquí.

-Son solo unas cosas, y cuando llegara el camión ya estoy cansada de esperar.

-Vendrá en unos minutos, ven vamos a sentarnos a descansar un poco.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Kate le daba una ojeada al lugar que por varios años fue su hogar recordando tantas cosas vividas en ese sitio, sola y con el. con su Castle con quien iniciará una nueva vida, una nueva familia, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al recordar.

-Kate ¿Estás bien?...

-Si estoy bien... es que solo...

-Vas ha extrañar este lugar cierto.

-Si.

-Ve aquí -dijo acercándola más a él - Sabes que aun vamos a conservar el apartamento¿verdad?

-Si ...

-kate...

-Que?

-No crees que ya es momento de que todos sepan que vamos a tener un hijo-dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de ella acariciándolo.

-También he pensado en eso aunque... Lanie ya lo sabe.

-¿Que? Cuando se lo has dicho?

-Fue hace semanas, cuando...

-Cuando estábamos distanciados-dijo el.

-Si, pero ya no quiero recordar eso, ahora lo importante es que ya lo sabes y estamos juntos.

-Si eso es lo que importa.

-Y... ¿como lo haremos?

-¿Que cosa?

-Decirle a los demás.

-Eso déjamelo a mientras la besaba dulcemente pero a la vez con pasión.

Estaban en el loft, Castle ayudaba a subir las cajas, las dejaba en la sala para ir por mas. Martha Alexis estaban allí querían estar cuando Kate se mudara.

-Querida, me alegra tanto de que te mudes aquí, ya me preguntaba cuando lo harías

-Oh gracias Martha

-Si es genial que vayas a vivir con papá.-dijo alegre Alexis.

-Bueno las dejo un momento voy a llevar esta caja a la habitación.

-Esta bien, bienvenida a tu casa Kate.

-Gracias.-dijo tomando la caja y desapareciendo en dirección a la habitación, sintió nuevamente ese dolor en su abdomen, soltó la caja apoyándose de la cama retorciéndose con la mano en su vientre le dolía mucho y tenía miedo por su bebe.

Castle volvió con más cajas.

-¿Y la otra caja?- preguntó al notar que no estaba.

-Se la ha llevado...

-¡Rick!- gritó Kate desde donde estaba

Castle se asustó y fue corriendo hacia ella seguido por Martha y Alexis

-Kate- dijo entrando a la habitación.¿Que te pasa?

-Me duele Castle

-Que donde te duele- dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la mano de ella.

-Lleva a un hospital, hijo rápido.

La tomó en sus brazos se se fue con ella directo a urgencias.

Castle no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro estaba preocupado dos de las personas que más quería estaba en una habitación de aquel lugar y aun no tenia noticias de como se encontraban.

-Hijo cálmate ya veras que todo saldrá bien Kate es una mujer fuerte y sana.

-Si papá tranquilízate, en cualquier momento verás que sale el doctor para decirnos que ella esta bien.

-Si ya lo se pero es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos.

-¿Ellos? -dijeron Martha y Alexis al unísono.

-Si, Kate está embarazada.

-¿Volveré a ser abuela?

.-¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

ahora no se como están ni mi mujer ni mi hijo. Y esta espera me esta matando.

-Oh Richard querido ya veras que todo sale bien.

-Sí papá en cualquier momento nos vendrán a avisar que Kate y mi hermanito están bien.

Castle a su madre y a su hija al mismo tiempo intentando disminuir su desesperación por no tener noticias.

-Familiares de Katherine Beckett.

Castle camino rápidamente hacia el doctor.

-Doctor dígame cómo están por favor.

-Su pareja ha sufrido una amenaza de aborto.

-¿Que? Dios...

-Tranquilos están bien

-Ambos.

-Si.

-Gracias a Dios- Martha abrazando a su hijo.

-Pero por qué le ha ocurrido eso.-dijo Castle.

-¿Sabe si ella ha estado haciendo cosas pesadas u otras cosas que no pueda hacer en su estado?

-Si hemos...

-Pues es su estado no es conveniente hacerlo, eso pudo costarle la vida de su hijo. Los primeros mese son riesgosos. Pero ahora lo que necesita es descansar no hacer nada que pueda interrumpir su embarazo, necesita reposo.

-Si podremos verla.

-Siganme.

Entraron a la habitación Kate estaba acostada en la cama tenía los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos en su vientre, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

-Hey-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Hola- respondió en susurros.

-No te preocupes querida que todo saldrá bien.

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos Martha y Alexis salieron dejándolos solos.

-Rick, perdóname fui una tonta tenía que haberte hecho caso.-Dijo llorando.

-Ya, no te preocupes.

-Y si hubiera pasado lo contrario si lo hubiera perdido.

-Pero no a ocurrido eso, ahora cálmate que alterarte no te hace bien por favor.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.-Solo necesitas descansar, pasaras la noche aquí para tenerme en observación pero mañana nos iremos a casa a nuestra casa y yo me encargare de que descanses y que no hagas nada incluyendo el trabajo.

-Gracias...te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Su unieron en un largo y tierno beso. Y al poco tiempo Kate se queda dormida estaba cansada, Castle se quedo a su lado velando sus sueños.


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capitulo mas...**

* * *

><p>Kate despertó en medio de la noche en aquella fría habitación de hospital , Castle descansaba en un pequeño sofá que había, todo estaba oscuro excepto una de las esquinas ya que estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara. Como pudo se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, se tomó dos, volvió a la cama y se acostó pero no podía dormir, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, puso su mano sobre su vientre aferrándose a él, se sentía culpable por haberlo puesto en peligro, en lo estúpida que fue en levantar aquellas pesadas caja aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo,Castle se lo había dicho cuando la vio cargándola, también su doctor en su última visita para ver como avanzaba el embarazo, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos inundándose con más de estas luego.<p>

Se despertó por un extraño sonido, era Kate y al parecer estaba llorando, se acercó a ella para abrazarla sabía que ella se sentía culpable y no podía verla así, también no debía preocuparse tiene que estar lo más relajada posible.

-Kate mi amor, tranquila todo esta bien, le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Ya lo se, pero y si no hubiera sido así- dijo ella y era lo que le decía cada vez que el intentaba calmarla.

-Cariño tenemos que pensar positivo, nuestro bebe esta bien y todo saldrá bien.

Minutos después Castle consiguió calmarla, y ella volvió a quedarse dormida, estaba algo molesto con ella aunque no se lo diga, no quería preocuparla y que su caso se agrave, sentía que por Kate ser tan cabeza dura casi pierden a su hijo por ser algo inconsciente, por no pensar en el daño que le hacía cargar cosas pesadas -Pero ahora no es momento de ponerse a echarle la culpa a nadie- se dijo para sí mismo- Ahora lo importante es que todo este gran susto pase lo más rápido posible, Kate me necesita, necesita mi apoyo, que yo esté al cien por cien con ella y eso es lo que haré.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día Castle ya estaba despierto no había podido volver a dormir después de que Kate despertara en medio de la noche y el se quedara pensando en muchas cosas con respecto al lo sucedido el día anterior, un sonrisa se presentó en su rostro al verla despertar.<p>

-Hey -la saludó desde donde se encontraba

-Hola -contestó ella.

-Estas mejor-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Algo así.

-Yo me encargare de que se 'algo así' convierta en un SI.-dijo y le dio un dulce beso.

El doctor apareció momentos después para evaluar a Kate, acercó lo necesario para hacerle una ecografía y así ver como estaba el bebé, colocó el gel en el vientre de ella y provocando que sintiera su sensación de frió al colocarlo, deslizó el transductor sobre el abdomen de Kate en círculos esperando a que aparezca la imagen de bebé el la pantalla, pero no ocurrió.

Kate y Castle se asustaron un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que no aparece?-Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojo.

-¿Doctor?

-Esperen un momento -respondió el médico u así fue segundos después un sonido característico de latido de corazón y la imagen en la pantalla

les devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Como esta?-Pregunto Castle.

-Bien. Esta bien.

Se sintieron felices al escuchar esas palabras de médico, Castle limpio las lagrimas de Kate que hace un momento se habían asomado

-Tranquila todo esta bien -le decía mientras se las limpiaba- ya has escuchado al doctor. Todo saldrá bien.¿Verdad? -ahora se dirigía al médico que estaba a su lado.

Si la verdad es que han sido muy afortunados de que esta amenaza no haya sido tan grave, pero aun así tiene que guardar absoluto reposo nada, de hacer esfuerzos, de alterarse, evite lo más que pueda subir y bajar escaleras, ningún tipo de relaciones sexuales, en fin no haga nada que impida el avance del embarazo

Kate escuchaba muy atenta al igual que Castle al doctor, mientras asentían con la cabeza a cada cosa que este les decía.

-Y cuando se ira el sangrado-preguntó Kate.

-Suele tardar unos días o semanas.

-Pero si aumenta no tarden en volver aquí.-Y ya puede irse a casa, y vuelvan en una semana. - dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado-pero primero primero señor Castle debe firmar unos papeles.

-Ok, ahora vuelvo cariño-dijo dándole un beso a Kate.

Volvió momentos después listo para llevarse a la casa, pero tuvo que esperar a que Alexis volviera con ropa cómoda para ella puesto que la que tenía se había manchado. Luego de una media hora Alexis apareció con la ropa y ayudó a Kate vestirse, mientras que Castle iba por una silla de ruedas para Kate, se estaba tomando muy en serio lo del reposo absoluto de ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Si-dijeron ambas a la vez.

* * *

><p>Ya en la casa la dejo en la habitación junto con Alexis mientras el preparaba algo para comer. Las cosas de ella ya estaban todas instaladas junto con las de Castle al parecer Martha y su nieta se habían encargado de colocarlas en los cajones.<p>

-Oh valla veo que ya han guardado todo- le dijo a la pelirroja.

-Si la abuela y yo la hemos guardado, espero que no te moleste, pero si quieres la cambias, eso si me tu solo me dices donde quieres que las ponga y yo hago el resto.

-No te preocupes, así esta bien, mucha gracias.

-Kate sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Alexis, te lo agradezco mucho, y créeme que cualquier cosa que necesite te lo haré saber.

- Sabes me agrada la idea de tener por fin un hermanito o hermanita y mas aun de que seas tu la madre.

-Y yo estoy feliz de que te guste tener un hermanito, y gracia de nuevo...

-No hay de que, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- le dijo Alexis y luego acercándose a ella para darle un tierno abrazo.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Castle se apareció con una bandeja en brazos, Alexis se marchó dejándolos solos, coloco lo que traía en la cama, Kate se comió todo lo que él le había preparado este luego llevó los trastes a la cocina regresando con ella.

-Castle se que esto que ha pasado es culpa mía y aunque no lo digas se que también lo has pensado.

-Kate...

-Déjame terminar por favor. No te culpo que lo pienses de hecho tienes toda la razón si yo no hubiera sido tan cabeza dura nada había pasado- Kate soltó unas lágrimas mientras hablaba- Sabes yo he sentido el dolor de perder a alguien muy importante la muerte de mi madre, eso me causo muchas heridas en mi corazón tanto que cree un muro para no volver a sentir el dolor no encariñarme mucho con las personas a no amarla, solo quererlas, pero todo eso cambió cuando tu apareciste en mi vida, ese muro que había se fue derrumbando poco a poco hasta que lograste entrar en mi corazón y ahora me has dado al ser más importante para mi y pensar que estuve a punto de perderlo me derrumba, pero se que contigo a mi lado todo saldrá bien, tu siempre has estado aquí y nunca me has dejado,se que todo esto que a pasado es parte de un propósito y se que contigo, aquí conmigo todo saldrá bien.

Castle tampoco pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que Kate le estaba diciendo, sabía que estaba arrepentida de no haberle hecho caso, pero esas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón y solo se limitó a abrazarla a hacerle sentir que él estará para todo lo que ella necesite para estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas y fulminó el abrazo con el beso más tierno que se le puede dar a la persona que amas con todo tu corazón.\


	8. Chapter 8

**No me habia dado cuenta que habia subido el cap. dos veces, gracias al alguien que me aviso y pude darme cuenta ;) gracias, bueno aqui ya esta arreglado :)**

* * *

><p>Castle estaba muy al pendiente de ella de que no hiciera nada, ni siquiera dejaba que se levantara de la cama, sólo cuando tenía que ir al baño pero siempre pendiente por si ella necesitaba algo, por las mañanas siempre le llevaba el desayuno a la cama para que ella no se tuviera que levantar ni siquiera para ir a la cocina o a la sala. Hace poco él había ido a la comisaría para avisarle a Gates y a los chicos lo ocurrido con Kate y que por un tiempo ella no podrá asistir a trabajar, de modo que cuando le dio el motivo tuvo que contarles que ella estaba embarazada, no quería tener que decirlo de esa forma con la mala noticia pero así pasaron las cosas. Cuando se lo contó a Gates esta comprendió, lo felicito por la noticia y le mandó a decir a la inspectora que que no se preocupe que se puede tomar todo el tiempo que sea necesario a lo Castle se lo agradeció dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejó muy sorprendida a la capitana.<p>

Después de una semana de reposo y de cuidados por parte de Castle fueron al hospital con el ginecólogo de Kate para una revisión, tal y como le había dicho el doctor que haga, todo salio bien, el bebe estaba bien que era lo más importante para ellos y debido a que el caso de ella había avanzado favorablemente el doctor le quitó el reposo absoluto por el reposo relativo que consiste en que puede hacer algunas cosas del hogar como fregar los trastos, pero nada de cosas forzosas, ni que implique agacharse, cargar cosas, pero si podía caminar por la casa dar pequeños paseos pero lo más importante tiene que estar calmada, porque si ella no esta calmada el bebé lo siente y las cosas podrían complicarse, Kate le preguntó que cuánto más duraría manchando estaba algo preocupada por eso, porque cuando iba al baño siempre estaba manchada aunque era muy poco pero aun así se asustaba, incluso había días en los que no quería ir sola y Rick la acompañaba. Este le respondió que es normal siempre y cuando el sangrado no sea de color rojo y en caso de Kate no lo era "Gracias a Dios " exclamó cuanto el médico le dijo esto. Se despidieron del doctor felices.

Cuando llegaron a loft Kate se sentó en el sofá un rato a ver la una película mientras Castle preparaba palomitas.

Rick volvió con ella dejando las bol de palomitas en la mesita que le quedaba al frente mientras le quitaba las zapatos a Kate dejándolos a un lado y colocándose de modo que ella se pueda recostar de él, la película transcurrió de lo más agradable, hasta que Rick notó como ella se iba quedando dormida, se levantó con cuidado y la tomó en brazos dejándola en la cama delicadamente la arropo ya que no hacía calor, se dirigió a su escritorio aprovechando que estaba dormida y se puso a escribir. Al cabo de media hora el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo, era Alexis.

-¿Hola cariño, como estas?

-Estoy bien papá,-contestó- ¿Como estas ? ¿Como esta Kate?

- Estoy bien cielo, y Kate también ahora mismo esta dormida, hoy hemos ido al hospital?

-¿A pasado algo?-preguntó preocupada.

-No todo esta bien, de hecho ya puede caminar por la casa le han levantado el reposo absoluto por el relativo, y con el bebé todo esta bien.

-Me alegro mucho, bueno te tengo que dejar papá que ya comienza otra clase, besos para todos te quiero.

-Yo también besos.-dijo y colgó.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a su habitación quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta observándola viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, se acercó hasta ella dándole un beso en la frente, acostándose a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla, ella se movió quedando frente a él aun dormida y dirigió su mano a su vientre como hacía cada que estaba durmiendo ese pequeño gesto se había convertido en un hábito y a el le encanta que ella lo haga, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y posó su mano encima de la de ella, quedándose dormido luego de unos minutos.

Pasaron días, semanas y posteriormente tres meses, la amenaza de aborto ya no estaba, pero aun así después de eses susto tiene más cuidado cuando tiene que hacer algunas cosas, Castle ya la dejaba salir de la casa sola pero en varias ocasiones ella lo hacía con Lanie, Martha o Alexis que siempre estaban de acuerdo en acompañarlas, a Kate ya se le notaba el embarazo y sentía las pataditas de su bebé, se ponía feliz cada vez que lo notaba moverse la llenaba de emoción al igual que a Castle, que cada vez que se movía no dejaba que nadie le molestara en ese momento quería estar atento al más mínimo movimiento aunque fueran pocos.

La tarde del viernes ambos se encontraban en la habitación Kate llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos una camiseta blanca a juego levantada, mientras Castle le acariciaba el vientre.

-Rick, ya déjame... -decía Kate tratando de que el la dejara levantarse de la cama.

-Pero y si vuelve a moverse.

-Yo te avisare...además tal vez sabe que tu estas tan pegado a mi y por eso es que no quiere moverse, a lo mejor lo agobias.

-¿Yo?...perdona...¿yo agobiar a mi bebé?... por favor.

-Si tu, ademas, no sabes si quiere moverse o no, a lo mejor quiere dormir.

- No, no quiere ¿Verdad que tu no quieres dormir?-le decía al vientre de Kate.

-Vamos... Castle ya que tu no me quieres ir a buscarme algo de jugo déjame hacerlo yo ¿si?.-Oh... espera.

-¿Se ha movido?

- No, algo mejor.

-¿Ahora?

-Si ahora levántate y ve.-dijo Kate haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que se fuera.

Castle se levantó, de la cama, se coloco los zapatos saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero el sonido de la voz de ella lo detuvo.-Castle- lo llamo Kate desde la habitación. Yéll fue hasta donde estaba ella.

-Sí cariño.

-¿Te vas a ir a comprar sin ninguna idea de lo que tienes que traer?

-¿No quieres helado de chocolate?-Preguntó confuso, ya que ese era el antojo más común en ella, era el helado de chocolate.

-Pues no, no quiero helado de chocolate.

-Ah... no y...¿que es lo que quieren, mis amores?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ummm, quiero una batida de fresa en Remys

-En serio de Remys, ¿no prefieres que te la haga yo?

-No es por nada pero...no la quiero de Remys.-Dijo y luego le dio un tierno y largo beso.

Cuando Castle se fue Kate se dirigió a la cocina por algo de tomar, abrió el refrigerador sacó una botella de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un poco, luego se dirigió al sofá y de repente sintió otra patadita de su bebé, sonrió para sí misma tocándose la zona donde lo sintió.

-¿Verdad que mama tenia razon, que papá a veces agobia un poco?-dijo haciendo lo que hizo castle momentos antes, era muy común en ellos hablarle a su bebé-Pero es muy bueno siempre esta al pendiente de ti y de mama, como ahora que está comprándonos una batida, y debo darte la gracias por hacer que salga un rato aunque sea unos minutos, así podemos estar unos momento tu y yo solos o solas-dijo recordando que aun no sabia el sexo de su bebé aunque ya tenía 21 semanas de gestación, pero cuando fueron a hacerse la ecografía para saber si era niño o niña este no estaba en la posición adecuada. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse llamó su atención.

-¡Castle!-llamó desde el sofá.

-No... soy Alexis. -dijo la pelirroja entrando.

-Oh Alexis.

-Hola Kate ¿como estas?

-Estoy bien, esperando a tu padre.

Alexis se sentó junto a Kate- ¿ Y donde esta papa?

-Esta comprando una batida.

-¿Antojos?

-Si.

-Y ¿como se ha portado este pequeñín?

-Pues ha estado pateando mucho.

-En serio-dijo feliz.

.-Si de hecho este ha sido uno de los momentos más tranquilo que que he pasado sin Rick, no es que no me guste que esté siempre a mi lado, pero...

-Lo sé a veces agobia.-le interrumpió Alexis.

En ese mismo instante Kate sintió otra patadita- hasta el bebe esta de acuerdo-dijo y ambas rieron.

-¿Quieres tocar a ver si vuelve a moverse?

-Pero has dicho...

-Tu no me agobias-dijo y tomó la mano de la chica colocándola en su vientre. pasaron dos minutos hasta que Alexis pudo sentir a su hermanito.

-Oh es genial. -dijo feliz.

-Verdad.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes cuando te patea?.

-Pues... aparte de que me siento muy feliz, es como si tuviera unas mariposas dentro, pero es genial.

Kate y Alexis iniciaron una pequeña conversación, Kate le contaba de cómo pasaba los días en comisaría, solo haciendo papeleo, era lo que más le aburría pero lo hacía para no poner de nuevo en peligro la vida de su bebé mientras Alexis, le decía cómo le iba con las clases en la universidad. Se vieron interrumpidas por Rick que acaba de llegar con el pedido de Kate.

-¡Alexis!- dijo entrando a la estancia.

-Hola papá- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, él haciendo el mismo gesto con ella.

-Aquí tienes cariño dijo-pasándole la batida a Kate quien empezó a bebersela de inmediato.

-Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, así hubiera ido a buscarte.

-Quería darles una sorpresa, además ya quería salir rápido, para venir a ver a Kate y saber como va todo.-

¿Solo quería ver a Kate?-preguntó Castle frunciendo el ceño. Lo que provocó una pequeña risa entre su novia y su hija.

-Ya... entiendo, están jugando conmigo verdad.

-No, es la verdad -bromeó Alexis.

-Esta bien jueguen todo lo que quieran conmigo, pero mientras yo esté solo...

Kate y Alexis no entendieron lo que él quiso dejar dicho hasta que el se acerco a Kate y le acarició el vientre.

-Ah... ya entiendo, y piensatelo muy bien Rick porque no pienso dejar que use a mi hijo en mi contra.-dijo Kate algo burlona.

-Y yo nunca lo haría-dijo dándole un beso.-Pero...si Alexis...

-Ya esta bien papa, también he venido a verte a ti-dijo acercándose a su padre y dándole otro abrazo-Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te he extrañado.

Beckett se quedó observando la escena de padre e hija, Rick lo noto y la unió la abrazo. Se quedaron así abrazados por un rato hasta que Kate les interrumpió.

-Hey... no saben el gusto que me da que estemos así pero al parecer mi bebe y yo queremos terminar de bebernos la batida, sino es un problema. Castle y su hija se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-No se rían que por algo la he pedido, ¿no? dijo Kate.

-Y no nos vas a dar a probar.

-Puede que a Alexis si, pero a ti...no

-¿Y porque a mi no?

-Por que tu te lo has buscado Castle.

-¿Esta bien al menos a mi me das un beso?.

-Yo mejor mejor me voy a mi habitación a dormir un rato estoy algo cansada.

-Que descanses Alexis.-dijo Kate, mientras que Castle le daba un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Que?

-¿No me vas a dar un beso al menos?

-Te daré todos los besos que quieras mi escritor-dijo acercándose a el y luego se dirigieron a la habitación entre besos y caricias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo, no es muy largo pero... Para Guest (quien quiera que seas ;)) gracias por avisar**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett se encontraba de lo más aburrida en la comisaria, sus compañeros habían ido a investigar sobre el caso que tenían y su novio no estaría allí hasta que llegue la hora de marcharse, el estaba en una reunión con su agente. Los minutos pasaban Ryan y Esposito no llegaban y Kate se aburría mas, quería terminar con ese caso lo más rápido posible, ya tenían casi una semana sin una pista concreta del asesino y la espera la abrumaba mas y mas y no era muy bueno para ella debido a los acontecimientos anteriores, después de pensárselo unos minutos, decidió pasarse por la morgue a visitar a su amiga.<p>

-¿Beckett que haces aquí?-pregunto la forense sorprendida de verla.  
>-Oh... valla, un hola Kate no estaría nada mal-dijo acercándose.<br>-Disculpa chica que estoy súper cansada de estar aquí metida.  
>-Ni que lo digas...yo estoy súper aburrida.<br>-¿Y tus chicos?  
>-Javi y Kevin están en busca de información sobre el caso.<br>-¿Y Castle?  
>-Esta en una reunión…<br>-Ya veo...  
>-Oye... ¿qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo dentro de una hora?-soltó rápidamente.<br>-Te tomo la palabra, paso por ti en una hora.  
>-De acuer... -le sonido de su móvil la interrumpió- En serio justo ahora que acabo de llegar te destinas a sonar-Kate suspiro-disculpa Lanie- dijo tomando la llamada.-Beckett.<br>Luego de hablar por unos minutos se volvió a su amiga, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
>-Y esa cara...<br>-Pues que los chicos me acaban de alegrar el día.  
>-¿Encontraron más pruebas?<br>-No, mejor aún tienen a un nuevo sospechoso.  
>-Valla eso si que está bien.<br>-SI, y la verdad espero que sea el ultimo. Estoy cansada de interrogar a los sospechosos, necesito al verdadero culpable.  
>-Pues no te hagas esperar.<br>-Si, los chicos están de camino a la comisaria para interrogarlo, así que me tengo que ir.  
>-Esta bien, suerte.<br>-Adiós.

Cuando Kate llego a la comisaria se acerco a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-¿Y donde esta?-se dirigió a ellos.  
>-En la sala de interrogatorio.<br>-Pues... vamos -dijo caminando hacia el lugar.  
>-Beckett-la interrumpió Esposito.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Es que... Gates ya lo está interrogando.<br>-Gates...-dijo confundida.  
>-Si al parecer está igual o más cansada que nosotros de este caso, así que decido interrogarle ella misma.<br>-Bueno...

La detective lo tomo con calma y se fue a sentar en su escritorio, ya tenía mucho tiempo con el caso, algunas noches desveladas, testigo con unas ideas no muy claras de lo que habían visto y que no les servían de mucho para resolver el crimen y varios sospechosos que al final se terminaba confirmando su coartada, lo que provocaba que quedaran sin pista del asesino. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, estaba cansada de esperar, quería saber si la Capitana había logrado obtener información sobre el caso. El sonido de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia aquella dirección y viera a una sonriente Gates salir con unos papeles en las manos que se dirigía hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Detectives-dijo llegando a la mesa de Kate, Ryan y Esposito se acercaron.  
>-Si -contestaron.<br>-Aquí está la confesión-dijo elevando el documento que tenía en manos.  
>-¿Era el asesino?-pregunto Ryan.<br>-¿En serio? pero como savia que era el culpable.-dijo Kate, estaba sorprendida, no es que Gates no sepa como interrogar, pero sí que estaba sorprendida.  
>-En realidad ni yo misma sé muy bien como lo he logrado, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que es el asesino.-Si y ha cantado como un ave.<br>-Gracias a Dios -exclamo Ryan.  
>-Y pensar que duramos tanto tiempo buscándolo y a la primera suelta todo, creo que él también se estaba aburriendo de que no diéramos con él, que prefirió habla a la primera- agrego Esposito.<br>-A lo mejor-dijo Gates-también estaba cansada de ese caso que parecía que no iba a cerrarse nunca y más aun con las llamadas de sus superiores exigiéndoles que terminaran con el caso.-Bueno creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy terminen el papeleo y tómense el resto del día libre, hagan lo que quieran, descansen sobre todo usted Beckett imagino que debe estar cansada por el caso.  
>-Gracias-dijo ella alegre.<br>-Bueno adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a su oficina.

Luego de terminar el papeleo, Ryan y Esposito se despidieron de Kate y emprendieron su camino hacia el bar de Castle a tomarse unas cervezas las cuales según ellos necesitaban -"el caso nos ha dejado caos así que nos vamos por unas cervezas"- alego Esposito cuando iban de salida, Kate esbozo una sonrisa ante el comentario "cervezas" pensó ella -"pero si se han tomado unas cuantas a escondidas de Gates" -dijo para sí misma. Espero un rato más a que su amiga llegara, mientras decidió llamar a Castle, tardo varios tonos hasta que él contesto.

-Hola, cariño- dijo alegre de que ella le llamara.  
>-Hola- le contesto ella- ¿Que tal la reunión?<br>-Igual que todas aburridas, por que mejor no le digo a Paula que me necesitas para ayudarte a resolver el caso.  
>-No pe...<br>-Ándale Kate, sácame de aquí-le interrumpió-  
>-No... Además el caso ya está cerrado.<br>-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido.  
>-Si.<br>-Waoo por fin.  
>-Si ya estaba cansada de esperar a que se terminara todo.<br>-Ósea que estas libre, ¿paso por ti más temprano?  
>-No Rick de hecho iré a comer con Lanie, que por cierto espero que no tarde mas por que este pequeñín me acaba de anunciar que tiene hambre- dijo pasando su mano en la zona donde había sentido una patadita<br>- Mi pequeño haciendo de las suyas, lástima que no estoy ahí- dijo y Kate sonrió ya que Castle no le gustaba perderse de esos momento.  
>-Pues yo sí que me alegro- dijo burlándose.<br>-Heyyy- protesto él.

En ese momento el sonido del ascensor alerto a Kate haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia esa dirección. Era Lanie.  
>-Por fin- dijo al verla.<br>-¿Por fin qué?- pregunto Rick al otro lado del teléfono.  
>-Ah... es que ha llegado Lanie, te dejo Rick te veo en casa.<br>-Hasta luego cariño-se despidió el.  
>-Adiós.-dijo ella.<p>

-Nos vamos -dijo cuando su amiga llego hasta ella.  
>-Si-respondió Lanie, y juntas se fueron a algún lugar donde juntas pudieran compartir de un buen momento entre amigas lleno de charlas y comida por supuesto y distraerse un poco.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PD: gracias por las Reviews... puede que mas tarde actualice otro cap... puede, pero lo intentare.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron en la habitación, reflejándose directamente en la cara del escritor, haciendo que se despertara, cuando logro aclarar su vista dirigió su mirada a Kate que seguía dormida, aun era temprano así que decidió dejarla descansar, la semana pasada habían tenido un caso difícil y la noche anterior habían llegado algo tarde debido a que Kate quiso quedarse un poco más para terminar otro caso y así tener el resto de la semana libre como le había dicho Gates y ella no quiso desaprovechar esa opción ya que era miércoles así tendría más días libres.<p>

Richard se levanto despacio para no interrumpir su sueño, se giro hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama y ponerse las zapatillas para no sentir el frió piso, puso rumbo en dirección al baño, para asearse y luego prepararle el desayuno, entro en el cuarto de baño, se estaba quitando la ropa cuando de repente sintió unas manos que lo estaban abrazando, suspiro al sentirla, girando para quedar con ella cara a cara.

-Buenos días, cariño-dijo uniendo sus labios a los de ella.  
>-Buenos días- respondió ella entre besos.<br>-Y buenos días para ti pequeñín o pequeñita -dijo arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de Kate depositando varios besos en el- haciendo que ella riera a carcajadas.  
>-¿Y eso? pregunto él.<br>-Es que me haces cosquillas- dijo entre risas.  
>-¿Cosquillas?-pregunto incrédulo.<br>-Si.  
>-Pues en ese caso...<br>-Ah... no Richard... no- dijo alejándose de el.  
>-Venga déjame dale un besito mas a mi hijo-dijo entre risas-mira que se puede enojar contigo.<br>-Claro que no lo hará, además ¿hijo? no sabemos si es niño o niña.  
>-Es verdad- pensó el- por cierto tenemos que hacer una cita para saber si es niño o niña.<br>-¿Tenemos?-pregunto- a caso serás tu al que pondrán esa cosa fría que no es tan agradable.  
>-Cierto, pero es a mí a quien tomas de la mano.<br>-En eso caso ¿tenemos que hacer una cita?-dijo acercándose a él.  
>-Si... además ya quiero comprar cosas de bebe ¿y tú no estás entusiasmada por salir a comprar?<br>-Si-dudo- pero aún es pronto, no crees -dijo algo tímida.  
>-¿Que tienes?- pregunto el al ver su cara que cambio su humor de repente, miro a su alrededor para ver donde podrían sentarse, pero recordó que estaban en el baño, así que la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la habitación, sentando en la cama y colocándose a su lado.<p>

Kate se sintió extraña ante aquel gesto de él "¿qué ha pasado ?" -pensó ella- "¿por qué me ha llevado a la habitación?"  
>-Castle ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto extrañada.<br>Rick levanto las cejas no entendía nada, de pronto la nota rara y resulta que no pasa nada.  
>-Kate pensé que...<br>-¿Que pensaste?- lo interrumpió escondiendo una sonrisa.  
>-Nada olvídalo.<br>-Como que lo olvide... estábamos hablando de ropa de bebes y de pronto me traes aquí- dijo evitando una sonrisa, claro que entendía por qué él la llevo hasta ese lugar, pero no quería decirle, ese era su pequeñito secreto y si le contaba, sabía que él no se resistiría a hacerlo también.-Ok-dijo ella.  
>-Entonces en que estábamos ´-dijo abrazándola y olvidándose de lo ocurrido.<br>-Pues... que tú te ibas a dar una ducha o eso creo...-dijo  
>-Ah.. Si- dijo levantándose.<br>-Richard-lo llamo- por qué mejor no nos quedamos un ratito más en la cama aún es temprano-dijo poniendo ojitos de borreguita.  
>-No hagas eso -dijo entre risas y volviendo con ella a la cama.<br>- Pero ha funcionado-tomo la sabana arropándose de nuevo.  
>-Kate -dijo<br>-Si -dijo en susurros.  
>-Crees que podríamos hacer la cita para mañana<br>-Si -dijo muy bajito ya domina por el sueño.

Duraron dos horas más durmiendo, hasta que Rick nuevamente se levanto primero que Kate, fue al baño de ducho, y luego salió con una toalla amarrada en la acintura y con otra en la mano secándose la cabeza, cuando salió la observo, seguía dormida con la mano en su vientre, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y fue en dirección a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Kate ya que seguramente se levantara hambrienta.

Minutos después de que Castle se despertara Kate se giro en la cama en busca de su novio pero lo que encontró fue el lado de el frió, abrió los ojos y paso su vista por toda la habitación cerciorarse de que el no estuviera ahí, se levanto de la cama y fue en dirección a al estante donde ella guardaba sus cosas desde que vivía con Rick, abrió el segundo cajón de la derecha buscando debajo de sus cosas, encontró una caja de tamaño medio, la saco y se sentó en la cama abriéndola, dentro había nada más y nada menos que unas ropitas de bebé de color blanco que ella había comprado hace como un mes, la tomo en sus mano acercándola a su cara aspirando el aroma que tenia.

* * *

><p>( Flash back)<p>

Era una tarde de lo más cálida ideal para dar un paseo por el parque o hacer cualquier otra cosa al aire libre, Kate se dirigió al despacho de Castle lo encontró escribiendo así que no le pediría nada solo anunciarle.

-Rick voy a salir-dijo.  
>-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- dijo levantándose y dejando su portátil a un lado.<br>-Voy a dar una vuelta-  
>-¿A dónde?<br>-No lo sé, solo quiero salir un rato.- respondió.  
>-¿Quieres que valla contigo?<br>-No...  
>¿Por qué?<br>-Porque tienes que terminar el capitulo, sino tendrás a Gina detrás de ti y no quiero que luego estés quejándote.  
>-Esta bien-dijo rindiéndose sabia que ella tenía razón.<br>-Nos vemos en un rato-dijo acercándose a el y uniendo sus labios en beso.  
>-Que te diviertas cariño- dijo repitiendo la misma acción que ella.<p>

Estaba en su coche mirando por los lados de vez en cuando, tenía pensado ir al parque y disfrutar un rato del hermoso día que hacía, pero cambio de idea por el camino,, pocas veces salía desde que el médico le había dado el alta y había algo que quería hacer. Se detuvo en frente de una acogedora tienda, salió del auto, subió a la acera observando desde el cristal de la tienda lo que tenían en venta y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. Entro en el local su mirada se dirigió por todo el lugar, estaba lleno de cosas de bebes, cunas, carreolas, sillas, cambiadores y un sin números de cosas para esas pequeñas personas. Siguió recorriendo el lugar topándose con una hermosa cuna de color caoba equipada con todo lo necesario de color rosa y a su lado había una blanca pero con la decoración azul, Kate sonrió nuevamente imaginándose en que en unos meses ella estaría colocando a su hijo o hija en una cuna como esas. Se dirigió a la sección de accesorios y juguetes, donde pudo ver muchas variedades de estos, biberones, chupetes, baberos y muchos juegos, "Si Castle estuviera aquí seguro que compraría todo". Paso hacia la sección de ropas y quedo encantada con la variedades de estas, había en colores fuerte y suaves, mientras miraba las ropitas una mujer se le acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

-Son tan bonitas todas estas cosas, que aun no me decido que comprar -dijo con mucha naturalidad una mujer que tenia uno siete meses de embarazo.  
>- Si-dijo Kate.<br>¿Estas indecisa también?-pregunto observando que ella miraba todas las ropas.  
>-Ah... no solo estoy mirando.<br>¿Es el primero?-dijo señalando el vientre de Kate.  
>-Si- contesto algo extraña, no conocía a la chica y de pronto tenía una pequeña conversación de lo más cordial.<br>-Yo igual y ya estoy ansiosa por que nazca, voy a tener un niño-agrego la chica.  
>-Pues felicidades- le dijo Kate.<br>-Felicidades para ti también por tu bebe, creo que ya sé que me llevare-dijo tomando un conjunto azul- bueno fue un placer, pero ya me tengo que ir.  
>-Igualmente - le respondió Kate.<p>

Después de estar observando un rato mas, se decidió por comprar algo, lo que seria las primeras cosa para su bebe, tomo dos mamelucos diferentes pero ambos de color blanco, un par de mediecitas y gorritos, variando el color ya que aun no sabía si su pequeño era niña o niño, luego se dirigió a pagar y emprendiendo el camino de vuelta su casa.

(Fin de flash back)

* * *

><p>Se alerto por el sonido de que alguien se acercaba y supuso que era Castle, tomo las cosas volviéndola a poner en la cajita y guardándola en su cajón.<p>

-Ya estas despierta- dijo Rick entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa.-Te he preparado el desayuno.  
>-Oh... qué bien porque me muero de hambre-dijo sin moverse de donde estaba<br>-¿Si?  
>-Si que has preparado.<br>-Bueno de todo un poco-dijo sentándose en la cama mientras dejaba en un lado la bandeja.  
>-¿Y a que te refieres con eso?<br>-Pues he traído, tostadas, frutas, jugo de naranja, algo de leche y huevos con bacón.  
>Kate se acerco hasta donde estaba Castle le dio un pequeño beso y tomo un pedazo de las frutas que había, luego fue a tomar un poco de huevos con bacón pero cuando lo tenía cerca de la boca sintió algo extraño en el estomago. Nauseas. Se fue rápido en dirección al baño con Rick siguiéndole los pasos.<br>-Kate ¿estás bien?-pregunto. Escucho como ella vomitaba violentamente.  
>-No, no estás bien-dijo acercándose y acariciándole la espalda. Kate se lavo los dientes y luego se abrazo a Castle mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.<br>-Por qué mejor no sacas los huevos con bacón, que aun tengo hambre- dijo ella y Rick hizo lo que le pidió y continuaron desayunando.  
>Luego que desayunaron Kate se fue a dar una ducha mientras Castle tomo su teléfono y llamo al ginecólogo de Kate para hacer una cita para el día siguiente.<p>

El resto del día se la pasaron tranquilos, comiendo, viendo películas, disfrutando de los momento que su bebe les regalaba cuando se movía dentro del vientre de su madre, que aunque eran pocos los disfrutaban.


	11. Chapter 11

**Este caiulo es un oco largo... esero que les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El resto del día se la pasaron tranquilos, comiendo, viendo películas, disfrutando de los momento que su bebe les regalaba cuando se movía dentro del vientre de su madre, que aunque eran pocos los disfrutaban.<p>

-Kate-la llamo Castle. 

-Sí.

-Crees que si mañana sabemos si es niña o niño podremos ir de compras.

-Castle que es muy pronto.

-Si pero solo unas cosas no muchas.

-No lo sé Rick…

-Por favor Kate te prometo que no comprare muchas cosas hasta que ya sea tiempo.

-Es que te conozco Rick y si ves muchas cosas que te gusten las compraras todas.

-Por favor Kate.

Luego de que Castle insistiera un rato, Kate decidió que sería justo que el comprara algunas cosas, "Yo he comprado varias cosas tal vez sea justo que el compre algo"- pensó.

-Esta bien Rick, pero no te excedas.

-Gracias Kate-dijo dándole besos.

-Hay...-se quejo.

¿Te he hecho daño?-pregunto asustado.

-No es solo que parece que ha tu hijo a parecer también le ha gustado la idea.

-Ves que es muy buena idea, hasta a mi pequeño le ha gustado, no te preocupes que te comprare todo lo que quieras- esto último se lo dijo al vientre. 

-Castle...

-Bueno lo que tu madre me permita.

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados en la sala de espera de consultorio, por fin sabrán si su bebe es niña o niño, estaban emocionados la última vez que fueron para una ecografía el bebe no estaba en la posición correcta y no pudieron enterarse de que era, aunque eso no les importaba, de todos modos lo amarían con todas sus fuerzas, una enfermera les llamo y no pudieron evitar tensarse un poco.<p>

-Vamos es nuestro turno- le dijo el levantándose de su asiento.

-Si- dijo feliz.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del consultorio, tomaron un poco de aire, lo expulsaron abriendo la puerta y entrando al lugar.

El médico los recibió muy contento y ofreciéndoles asiento mientras el preparaba lo necesario para realizarle la ecografía a Kate, quien estaba algo nerviosa.

-Kate... ¿estás bien?

-Si... es que no todos los días tienes un hijo.

-Si, pero ahora solo vamos a saber si es niña o niña, para que nazca faltan varios meses.

-Y tu, no estás nervioso? Le pregunto el médico a Rick.

-¿Yo?.. Claro que sí pero no puedo darme el lujo de que estemos los dos así.-dijo y le dio un tierno beso, a su novia.

Después de unos minutos el médico se acerco.

-Bueno Kate voy a pedirte que te recuestes en la camilla.

Kate hizo lo que este le pidió y este prosiguió a colocarle el gel en el vientre. Sintió esa sensación fría que siente cuando le colocan el gel y tomo la mano de Rick y el apretó su mano suavemente haciendo que ella se sienta segura y ella estaba agradecida de que él estuviera con ahí a su lado.  
>El médico deslizo el aparato sobre el vientre de ella y segundos después una imagen apareció en la pantalla que tenían en frente, Kate sintió como su corazón se acelero, otra vez estaba viendo a su pequeño y estaba feliz, sin embargo Castle siempre se quedaba mirándolo de manera extraña.<p>

-¿Que pasa Rick?- pregunto.

-Nada es.. Solo que parece como si fuera un lago siniestro de color gris con tonos negro, no es que tu vientre sea así cariño pero...-Kate y el médico rieron a carcajadas.

-Bueno ¿están listos para saber el sexo de su bebe?-pregunto el médico.  
>-Si -respondieron al unisonó.<p>

Continúo deslizando el transductor y luego hablo.

-Bueno su bebe es... -La pareja se que quedo paralizada ante el suspenso de doctor.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Castle emocionado incluso podría decirse que un poco más que su pareja.

-Es que...

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Kate.

-Bueno, esperen un momento-dijo y continuo moviendo el aparato-Al parecer su hija o hijo le gusta la privacidad.

-¿No está en posición?- pregunto Kate.

-Se ha cambiado al instante-respondió este.

-¿Qué?-soltó Castle y luego se acerco al vientre de Kate y le dijo -Hey ahí dentro, podrías moverte un poco y para que podamos verte mejor, digo sé que es incomodo pero lo harías por tus papis -Kate y el médico volvieron a reír a carcajadas por lo que Castle estaba haciendo -No se rían, que por lo menos yo estoy intentando hacer algo- dijo Castle. 

-Si, pero no pretendas que te va a entender.

Un carraspeo del médico que continuo deslizando el aparato y la mirada fija en la pantalla los interrumpió.

-Al parecer el papa lo ha logrado.-dijo el médico.

-¿Que lo ha logrado?-pregunto Kate.

-Lo he hecho.-dijo sorprendido, pues... ¿qué es?

El médico volvió a coloca un poco más del gel y continuo con su trabajo, haciendo de Rick la espera una agonía.

-Ahora si ¿listos

-Espera espera...-interrumpió Castle -¿Segura que quieres saber?

-Rick a que viene esto ahora, no es el momento y claro que quiero saber.

-Disculpa deben ser los nervios.

-Bueno en ese caso... esperan una niña- dijo el médico.

Ellos se quedaron un momento en silencio, solo hablándose con la mirada, ese gesto que durante años para ellos era más que palabras.

-Una niña-dijo ella después de unos minutos estaba emocionada. 

-Si -agrego el

El médico continuo mostrándole a su hija observando que todo estuviera bien, luego limpio el vientre y le dio a la pareja algo de intimidad.

-¿Estas feliz?- le pregunto él.

-Claro- afirmo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Y tú? digo tal vez esperabas un niño, ya que tienes a Alexis.

-Estas de broma, claro que estoy feliz el sexo del bebe no me importa aun así amo a nuestra hija y es cierto tengo a Alexis pero ahora también tengo a mi pequeña gorgojita.

-¿Gorgojita?- pregunto incrédula.

-Si es que me ha venido a la mente ese seudónimo.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Bueno en ese caso no es tu gorgojita, es nuestra gorgojita- dijo ella y luego unió sus labios a los de él.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban saliendo del lugar de lo más felices.

-¿Donde quieres ir ahora?- le pregunto él.

-No sé.

-¿Como que no sabes? quieres dar un paseo, ir a comer algo...-esto último lo dijo alzando las cejas, sabia lo mucho que a ella le gustaba comer algo después de una visita al médico. 

-Si- contesto ella.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante donde pudieron disfrutar de un estupendo almuerzo, luego del postre Castle hizo su pregunta.

-¿Lista?

-¿Lista para que?

-Ya sabes, para ir de compras.

-Bueno está bien vamos, aunque ya sabes que pienso de eso.

-Si pero ya lograre yo hacerte cambiar de idea-dijo sonriendo mientras salían del lugar. Ella se limito a girar su ojos pero con una sonrisa escondida.

Entraron en una gran tienda, donde no solo habían cosas para el recién nacido sino también para la futura mama. A Castle se les iluminaron los ojos al entrar al lugar y ver la gran diversidad de artículos que había. Kate lo noto y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ella también estaba feliz de estar en aquel sitio.

-Ven Kate-dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Rick...

-Dime cariño.

-Es... que pareces un niño pequeño en un parque de diversiones.

-Venga Kate es una gran oportunidad para comprar cosas para nuestra hija y para ti también.

-¿Para mí?

-Si para ti también, necesitas ropa para cuando la pansa crezca más o no me digas que vas durar todo el embarazo con la ropa que tienes.

-No.

-Y por eso... Kate déjame comprarte unas cosas.-lo que dijo sonó como una súplica.

-Rick entiendo que estés muy emocionado con...

-Por favor cariño- la interrumpió.

Ella no se pudo resistir a su mirada y acepto que el comprara algunas cosas.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias-dijo y luego la beso.

Mira esto Kate- dijo mostrándole un vestidito color lavanda - te imaginas a mi...a nuestra gorgojita con esto.

Ella sonrió claro que se imaginaba a su pequeña con ese vestido y con muchos más- Es precioso-dijo ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si es muy bonito.

-Pues nos lo llevamos, ya tenemos la primera ropita de nuestra hija.

Kate se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que él dijo, esa no sería la primera ropa de su pequeña, las primeras ya las había comprado ella, pero decidió no contarle, no en ese momento.

Continuaron su recorrido por la gran tienda, tenia de todo, diversos departamentos y estaba dividido por secciones, ropa para niños y niñas, recién nacidos y según este iba creciendo, como también para la madre y los artículos que necesitan, Kate se quedaba sorprendida con cada cosa que iba descubriendo, le sorprendió un objeto que Castle le mostró, era un ordeñador, ella lo miro extraña, "no"-dijo ella-"yo no haré eso, prefiero alimentar yo misma a mi hija-Rick sonrió ante su reacción y su respuesta.

-Me alegra mucho que lo hagas cariño.- dijo y la beso tiernamente.

Siguieron observando más cosas. Castle se volvía loco con todo aquello, Kate tuvo que llamarle la atención como a un niño pequeño en varias ocasiones.

-Esto adorable, mira, mira es una faldita vaquera con su camisetita a juego, y para que vaya conjuntada estas sandalias rojitas, y por supuesto su sombrerito rojo de lunares blancos ¿es que no te parece bonito? -dijo mostrándoselo.

-Si es muy bonito pero no le servirá hasta que tenga al menos tres meses, para qué quieres comprar con tanta antelación.

- Pues porque este conjunto y sus accesorios me gustan mucho para ella.

-Esta bien llévatelo.

-¿Segura?-dijo sorprendido.

-Si, solo te pido que no te excedas o mejor porque no vamos a la sección de recién nacidos,

-Ok -dijo feliz.

-Verás el bebé antes de ponerse todas estas monadas que le has elegido necesita otro tipo de vestuario, anda acompáñame que si te dejo solo estoy segura que te llevarás un cargamento sólo de esta sección.-decía Kate mientras se dirigían a otra sección.

El siguió a su musa sin dejar nada de lo que ya había elegido, quería que ella eligiera algunas ropas también y él no tenía ningún inconveniente en comprar todo lo que a ella le gustase.

Cuando caminaba detrás de Kate Rick la observaba embelesado, a pesar de lo avanzado del embarazo, no había cogido ni un kilo de más, mantenía la bella figura que le había hipnotizado cuando la vio por primera vez delante de él, aunque ella se quejaba de que estaba tan gorda como una vaca, pero también decía que por su bebé, no solo le gustaría verse como una vaca sino tal vez dos juntas y él la veía cada vez más bella, sería que llevaban razón los que decían que las mujeres embarazadas se mostraban más bellas de lo que ya eran normalmente. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero a él seguía pareciéndole cada vez más bonita.

-Rick... Rick ¿es que no me oyes? ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

-Estaba mirándote, pensando en ti y en lo hermosa que te ves, porque tú me distraes con tu belleza.

-¿Que te distraigo...? pues recuerda que estamos aquí el bebé y yo.-dijo mirándolo directamente-¿O es que acaso te gusta la dependienta? veo que la miras mucho-esto se lo fue diciendo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

¿Quien... yo...? pero si yo solo tengo ojos para ti...

-¿En serio?- bromeo con él.

-Pero claro que si, para mí solo hay cuatro mujeres en mi vida y tú sabes cuales son, pero a la única que miro con ojos enamorados es a ti-le dijo.

La besó suave y delicadamente, como si fuese una figura de cristal que si intensificaba su beso, podría llegar a quebrarse. Kate por su parte cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios para darle acceso.

Llegaron a dicha sección donde había todo lo necesario para el recién nacido y para los cuidados especiales que hay que darles a este, también otro lugar donde Castle no sabía donde posar sus ojos con el contenido.

- Rick no te entusiasmes tanto que no hemos venido a llevarnos la tienda a casa.

-Pero Kate es que no ves todas las preciosidades que hay en este sitio, si quieres podríamos comprar hoy todo lo necesario para decorar la habitación ya que sabemos que es una niña.

-No se Rick es muy pronto.

-¿Pronto? Kate estas casi de seis meses y aun no tenemos nada.

-Por eso, son solo cinco meses.

-Casi seis.-Kate le lanzo una de sus miradas.- Venga Kate que si lo dejamos para después tendrás una panzota, te dolerán mas los tobillos y va ha ser mas difícil para ti.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, nada... solo que te veras más hermosa.

-Ahh...

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto él.

-Bueno... solo, si prometes que me darás uno de esos masaje que sabes, en mis tobillos.

-No uno todos los que tú quieras.-dijo emocionado.

Castle fue en busca de un carrito para poner las cosas que iban tomando, Kate por su parte se quedo observando las cosas que habían se acerco a una de las cunas que había recordando la que había visto cuando ella compro las primeras ropitas, poso sus manos por esta mirándola con ilusión.

-¿Te gusta esa?- la interrumpió Castle.

-Es bonita.

-Podemos llevárnosla si quieres.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Si es muy bonita y me gusta la decoración que tiene, aunque también se la podemos cambiar, pero también nos llevaremos un moisés.

-Esta bien nos la llevamos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa- y el moisés también-agrego.

Continuaron observando y comprando cosas, Kate se veía más entusiasmada, no se resistía en comprar las cosas que le gustaban para su pequeña, solo en algunas ocasiones tenias que decirle que no a Castle, pero aun así el la terminaba convenciendo que lo comprara.

-Mira Kate mira qué hermoso peluche-dijo mostrándole un enorme peluche tipo asiento.

-Rick no crees que tardara un tiempo para poder sentarse ahí.

-Si pero tú te puedes sentar con ella.

-Para eso hemos comprado la mecedora.

-Si, pero y si ella no quiere sentase ahí... has pensado en eso.

-Bueno está bien- al escritor se le iluminó la cara, le dio un beso.

Tenían un buen rato en la tienda, ya habían comprado casi la mitad de las cosas necesitaban, Castle estaba emocionadísimo con todo y Kate también. Decidieron ir a comer algo en una pequeña cafetería que había en la tienda, para luego continuar. 

* * *

><p>-Hey Kate si quieres podemos buscar a alguien para que nos ayude con la decoración de la habitación, ya sé que tenemos los muebles pero una ayudita de mas no nos vendría mal.<p>

-Esta bien vamos.

Fueron en busca de alguien y encontraron a un amable señor que les hizo un boceto, según de como ellos quería que quedara la habitación. Kate la pidió iluminada no quería que fuera muy oscura.

Después de recibir todo tipo de información sobre lo que era mejor, más práctico, más bonito e infinidad de detalles más Kate miró a Castle cogiéndole por las mejillas se acercó a él y deposito un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Castle que no se esperaba esa reacción tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego Castle le pidió al señor que lo preparase todo para que lo montasen en su casa, incluida la decoración.

El señor que le atendió tomó los datos que necesitaba y les preguntó para cuando querían empezar con la preparación de la habitación.

Terminadas todas las gestiones se levantaron despidiéndose del vendedor y salieron a la calle, donde Castle pasando su brazo por la cintura de Kate, se inclino sobre su oído y lr dijo:

-Ahora solo falta elegir cosas para ti.-Ella sonrió y juntos se dirigieron a la sección de ropas para embarazadas y eligió con ayuda del el ropa y otras cosas que ella necesitaba y que podría necesitar. Al final unas simples compras se convirtieron en algo más que eso.

- Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-Le dijo él mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

-Yo también soy feliz contigo a mi lado y más aun con nuestra gorgojita-dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro mientras acariciaba su vientre.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejenme saber que les parecio el capitulo...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, aqui otro capitulo mas. queda decir que ya falta poco para el nacimiento de la pequeña Caskett jaajaja, bien espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber...**

* * *

><p>Dos meses han pasado desde que se entero que iba a tener una niña, dos mese más que tendría que esperar para tener en sus brazos a su gorgojita, ese apelativo que a Castle se le ocurrió para su pequeña le hacía tanta gracia, a ella le pareció gracioso y de vez en cuando hablaba refiriéndose a su hija solía llamarla así, cuando le anunciaron a sus familiares de que esperaban una niña estos se emocionaron mucho, Alexis estaba feliz por tener una hermanita, Martha por tener una nueva nieta, Jim su primera nieta y sus amigos estaban contentos de que tendrían una sobrinita para consentir. Kate estaba feliz, el tiempo pasaba rápido, cada día que pasaba era uno menos para verla, sostenerla en sus brazos, darle todos los besos que pueda, pero así como se acercaban los días algo en su interior se estaba asomando. Miedo, a no ser la madre adecuada para su hija, miedo a los cambios que aparecerían con un nuevo miembro en la familia, ya no serian ella y Rick, ahora serian tres, una familia, su familia.<p>

Había hablado de sus miedos con su pareja, Castle le dijo que era normal que los sintiera, que él iba a estar ahí para sus chicas, que tan pronto tenga a su hija en brazos sus miedos se esfumarían o tal vez no, pero que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

* * *

><p>Estaban en comisaria sin ningún caso entre manos, Kate acariciaba su vientre ya de siete meses con pequeños círculos a su alrededor, absorta en pensamientos de como seria su pequeña, de qué color serian sus ojos, si azules como los de Rick o verdes como los de ella, el color de pelo, la forma de su cara, se imaginaba su pequeña ya con ella, sonriéndole, no pudo evitar una sonrisa imaginándosela, lo que provoco el brote de pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos del padre de su hija, así como en los de sus compañeros que la observaban desde el escritorio de Esposito.<p>

-Nunca vi a Kate tan feliz como ahora-dijo Ryan.

-Es cierto -agrego Esposito secándose las lagrimas.

-Castle- lo llamo Esposito, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡Castle!

-Si- respondió

- Quiero darte las gracias.

A Rick le extraño aquellas palabras de su compañero, se giro hasta quedar al frente de ellos- ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

`-Por eso- contesto el detective señalando a Kate que aun continuaba acariciando su panza.-Porque, en mucho tiempo nunca había visto a Kate tan feliz.

-Si Castle gracias por hacerla feliz, ella es como nuestra hermana- dijo Ryan - Pero...- Castle trago en seco sonoramente- si le haces el más mínimo daño a cualquiera de las dos, a Kate o a mi sobrinita te la veras conmigo.

-Y conmigo también- agrego Esposito.

.Kate que en un momento dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su novio se acerco a ellos, si que estos la notasen, pudiendo alcanzar a escuchar la última frase que dijo su compañero.

-¿Contigo que Javi?-pregunto ella.

Los detectives se pusieron alerta al escuchar la voz de ella.

-No, no es nada Kate, solo estábamos hablando aquí con Castle-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda al escritor- ¿Verdad?

-Ah... Si, si…solo estábamos hablando.

-Ahaha... solo espero que no lo asusten mucho chicos- dijo ella imaginándose a que se refería su compañero.

-¿Nosotros? solo estábamos hablando.-dijo Ryan.

-Esta bien- dijo ella.

* * *

><p>Media hora después recibieron una llamada de un nuevo asesinato, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el rumbo a la escena del crimen. Llegaron al lugar, que ya estaba rodeado de policías y con cintas de restricción, ella y Castle entraron al lugar mientras que Ryan Y Esposito fueron a preguntar a otros oficiales, Lanie estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo, Kate se acerco a ella.<p>

-¿Que tenemos?-pregunto.

-Mujer de unos 28 años, muerte, dos disparos, un el pecho y otro en el abdomen y ni rastro de las balas ni de los casquillos- dijo la forense.

-¿Le ha sacado las balas?-Pregunto Castle que estaba a su lado.

-Si, eso parece.-contesto la medico.

Kate se quedo observando a la chica, en especial el disparo que esta tenía en el abdomen y no puedo evitar poner su mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto su amiga

-Si... si estoy bien- respondió.

Los chicos llegaron con información de la víctima.

-La víctima se llama Lauren Spencer veinte y ocho años residía aquí, trabajaba de mesera en un club- Informo Ryan.

-¿Hay algún testigo?-Pregunto ella.

-No.

- ¿Entonces quien hizo la llamada? ¿Quién informo sobre el crimen?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No se sabe, solo dicen que recibieron la llamada con la dirección.-Contesto Esposito.

-A lo mejor llamo su propio asesino- dijo Castle. 

* * *

><p>Tenían días con el caso en manos, pero sin la más mínima pista del caso, estaban cansados Gates estaba enojada, no tenían ni una pista, y más casos de muertes eran reportados.<p>

En comisaria trataban de encontrar todas pistas posibles para saber quien hizo la llamada o encontrar a alguien que haiga visto o escuchado algo, pero ya tenían toda la mañana y ni una pista.

-Castle, volvamos a la escena del crimen a ver si se nos ha escapado algo.

-Pero los técnicos han dicho que todo está limpio.

-Si pero a lo mejor se les pudo escapar algo y puede que si vamos encontremos algo como seguir con el caso, porque si no lo has notado no tenemos nada- dijo ella.

- Pero ya ha pasado una semana- ella lo miro-Esta bien.

Llegaron al lugar y se pusieron a buscar por todos lados en busca de algo que les acerque al asesino o a una pista, pero nada, parecía el crimen perfecto sin ninguna pista, solo el cadáver de una mujer de unos tantos años, que fue encontrada en su casa muerta por dos disparos el primero en el pecho y el otro en el abdomen, según lo había aclarado el informe de la forense, pero nada más, ni siquiera huellas en el cuerpo de la víctima y para colmo sin balas ni casquillos que les serviría para rastrear al dueño del arma homicida.

Todo estaba silencioso, la seguridad por mantener la entrada a los curiosos era escasa, pero un pequeño sonido alerto Kate quien puso su mano sobre su arma sacándola y apuntando al frente, Castle se puso un poco nervioso, ese era uno de los momentos en los que no le gustaba que ella estuviera en frente, se acerco mas a ella, Kate avanzaba sus pasos hasta donde provenía el sonido, le hizo una señal a Castle para que que abriera la puerta que le impedía continuar, este lo capto y abrió la puerta, pero no había nada, después de unos minutos Kate bajo su arma y fue cuando sucedió.

Un grito se escucho en la casa de la víctima, era Kate.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo Kate estaba en manos de un hombre, este le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, nuevas sensaciones aparecieron en el corazón de la detective, tenía miedo, el hombre la sujetaba muy fuerte, no podía intentar zafarse de sus manos.

-¡Suéltala!-se escucho gritar a Castle.

-Shhss... Calla si no quieres que la mate- esas palabras hicieran sentir a Rick impotente de no poder ayudarla.

-Si le haces el más mínimo daño...

-Dije que te calles... ¿qué parte fue que no entendiste? para aclarártela poniendo un tiro en la cabeza de esta preciosidad- dijo el hombre apretando mas el arma contra Kate.

Castle miro fijamente hacia los ojos de Kate, podía ver el miedo que ella sentía atraves de ellos. El hombre lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Es tu chica, no?-Castle lo miro con odio.- y apuesto que esperan un bebe, jaja-dijo el hombre burlándose.

-Suéltala- era lo único que Castle podía pronunciar.

-¿Que fue lo que te dije, ¿es que tu eres tonto o qué?- dijo el hombre, que tenía un aspecto descuidado, barba de hace unos días, ojos rojos como si estuviera drogado y con una ropa con pinta de tener varios días con ella.

Kate no pronunciaba palabra estaba muerta de miedo, temía por su bebe, por Rick, por ella, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos siguiendo un camino por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en el suelo.

-No, lo que faltaba, ahora te vas a poner de llorona, si quieres te disparo para que no tengas que hacerlo, no, más bien te disparo aquí- dijo llevando ahora el arma que tenia hacia el vientre de Kate, provocando que ella hablara o más bien gritara.

-¡No! Por favor no, no dispares, no dispares, decía entre lágrimas-por favor no-suplicaba ella.

-Shss... no voy a disparar, aunque me gustaría pero eso alertaría al idiota que está en la puerta que por suerte no ha entrado -Castle miro hacia la puerta-... jaja... pero lo que quiero es que me dejen ir y ni se te ocurra llamarlo, quiero escapar, no quiero que me persigan por haber matado aquella chica que solo por mirarme de manera extraña la mate- confeso el hombre, su manera de hablar era torturante, no tenían duda de que ese hombre era un psicópata- ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos han tenido mucha suerte- el hombre rió maliciosamente- si, si que han tenido suerte- volvió a burlarse- Te voy a soltar preciosa, o no...

Kate sentía como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquellas palabras, no soportaba lo que estaba pasando nuevas lagrimas corrían en su rostro.

-Ya cállate- grito el hombre. - Castle se movió para acercarse a ella- no te muevas- le dijo el hombre.

-Esta bien pero suéltala.

-Ya, ya la voy la soltar. -dijo este.

En un movimiento rápido, el hombre la soltó empujándo levemente a Kate, pero fue atrapada por Castle que la atrajo hacia el abrazándola, no le importaba que el hombre se escapara si no, que ella estuviera bien.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Estás bien?- siguió preguntando, pero ella no respondía estaba muy asustada por lo que había sucedido, el miedo que sentía se apoderaba de ella, miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo a su bebe- Kate- la llamo Rick. Ella se limito a asentir suavemente su cabeza- él la beso en la frente.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo ella después de unos segundos- Castle la abrazo y se dirigieron a la salida.

Querían irse directo a su casa pero decidieron ir a comisaria primero, tenían que contarle lo que había sucedido.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que ya estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado.

-¿Kate, Castle están bien?- pregunto Esposito.

-Si chicos, gracias- contesto Castle.

Se dirigieron a la sala de descanso Castle sentó a Kate en el sofá que había, ella estaba muy callada y eso estaba preocupando a Castle y a los chicos que notaron que ella no había dicho ni una palabra, Castle se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Kate, mírame- la tomo por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara- Ryan puedes traerle un poco de agua- dijo.

-Si- contesto el aludido.

-Kate -volvió a llamarla.

-Ten - dijo Ryan pasándole el vaso con agua.

-Gracias, toma bébela -le dijo Castle a Kate- ella lo tomo aun un poco nerviosa, sin duda lo ocurrido la había asustado mucho. 

* * *

><p>Le contaron todo lo ocurrido a Gates y a sus compañeros, la Capitana dio orden de búsqueda contra el asesino e hicieron un retrato de este, Gates le dio libre el resto de la semana a Beckett e incluso le dijo que era mejor que pensara en tomarse la baja por maternidad.<p>

Se dirigieron a loft, al llegar Martha y Alexis los saludaron, estaban un poco nerviosa por lo sucedió, Kate aun estaba en silencio eso preocupo un poco a Castle, pero sabía que debía darle su tiempo para hablar, después de unos minutos ella hablo pero solo para anunciar que se iba a dar un baño antes de cenar.  
>Volvió luego de unos minutos y se sentó en el sofá con Castle, él la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso, momentos después Martha anuncio que la cena estaba lista, Kate se sentía más calmada hasta converso con Alexis, de cómo le iba en la universidad, la pelirroja le contó, hablaron de diferentes temas excepto de lo que había ocurrido y la pelirroja no se atrevió a preguntarle para no agobiarla.<p>

Se encontraban en la cama acostados uno frente al otro, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y tomados de las manos, ninguno quería dormirse hasta hablar, después de varios minutos Castle tomo la iniciativa pero ella lo detuvo, solo logro abrir la boca sin articular palabra.

-Rick...yo... siento que mi trabajo haiga puesto nuestras vidas en peligro, lo siento mucho- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Castle beso su mano.

-Tranquila no es tu culpa... yo... debí hace algo pero tuve miedo de que hiciera lo que decía, tuve mucho miedo de que...

-También tuve miedo más aun cuando coloco el arma sobre mi vientre, no soportaría de que nunca pudiera tener a mi hija en brazos...

-Shss...- la beso- te prometo que no dejare que les pase nada malo.

Unos minutos de silencio volvieron a inundar la habitación, en la que solo podía escucharse sus respiraciones.

-Rick...

-Sí.

-Tomare la baja por maternidad.

-Me parece bien - le dijo él.

-No quiero volver a tener que pasar por esto, no quiero volver a poner la vida de nuestra hija en peligro, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, la amenaza de aborto y ahora esto, no quiero que ocurra nada más que...

-No va a pasar nada- la interrumpió.

Otro silencio perduro en la habitación.

-Ya solo faltan dos meses para que este aquí con nosotros, verdad gorgojita- le acaricio el vientre y miro a Kate y luego la beso.

-Te amo- le dijo él.

-Yo también te amo-agrego ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, aqui otro capitulo mas.**

* * *

><p>-Vamos Kate, respira tu puedes cariño, ya falta poco- decía entre lagrimas de felicidad el escritor.<p>

-No puedo Rick, no puedo- decía ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si que puedes Kate, vamos, hemos esperado por esto, venga que ya falta poco.

-No, no Rick, no, no puedo tengo miedo.

-Si que puedes mi amor, yo estoy aquí contigo.

-No, no, no puedo-decía Kate llorando- Rick, Rick.

-Kate, Kate, despierta cariño- decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo- solo es un sueño cariño, tranquila.

Kate estaba agitada, el cuerpo le temblaba, el sudor corría por su frente, abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor asustada vio a Castle sentado a su lado, se acerco mas y lo abrazo, él le correspondió a su abrazo pasando su mano por la espalda para reconfortarla, el sonido de la respiración acelerada de ella se escuchaba en toda la habitación, el depósito un beso en su cabeza. Se quedaron así unos minutos esperando a que calmara , cuando supo que Kate estaba más tranquila se separo lentamente de ella mirándola a los ojos, cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella, pudo ver miedo en ellos "¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que ha soñado?" se preguntaba el escritor mentalmente.

-¿Que ha pasado Kate? ¿Qué has soñado?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Tengo miedo, Rick-soltó ella.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-A... a no poder, he soñado que no podía... y...-le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos y luego se abrazo a él lo mas fuere que pudo.

-Kate, ¿qué es lo que no podías?-le pregunto al ver que ella no le había contestado quería ayudarle pero si no le contaba lo que le pasaba no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Kate rompió el abrazo mirándolo a los ojos, tenía que decirle, así el la ayudaría a no pasar por eso sola -Yo... no podía...-agacho su cabeza mirando el colchón de la cama.

-Continua- le pudio el tomándola por la barbilla para que ella le mire a los ojos.

-Rick... soñé que no podía… No podía dar a luz a nuestra hija-dijo abrazándolo.

Castle la abrazo de nuevo, demostrándole que el está ahí para ella-Eso no va a pasar ya verás que vas a poder y tendremos a nuestra gorgojita con nosotros muy pronto, y todo esto se quedara en lo que es... una pesadilla...

-Si una pesadilla de mal gusto- dijo más calmada.

-Si- dijo y la beso.

Después de hablar se volvieron a tumbar en la cama conversando sobre lo ocurrido dándose apoyo, el uno al otro, pasada dos horas Castle decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, pero Kate pidió quedarse unos minutos más, Castle se dio una ducha y luego fue a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Kate se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, por el camino se detuvo en frente de un espejo que había, se observo por un momento, tenía una enorme barriga de ocho meses, levanto la camiseta ancha que tenia de Castle para poder ver mejor su vientre y lo acaricio, continuo su camino al baño, cuando entro a este puso a llenar la bañera para darse un relajante baño de espuma antes de desayunar, se deshizo de la camiseta que tenia puesta quedándose en ropa interior hasta que se llenara la bañera, introdujo sal sales aromáticas en la tina y cuando esta estuvo lista se termino de desvestir entrando al agua, dejo salir un suspiro cuando el agua cubrió su cuerpo, le encantaba darse baños de espumas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, tomo una esponja y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo.<p>

Richard colocaba una pequeña rosa en la bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno, cuando lo tenía todo listo se dirigió a su habitación-Kate, el desayuno está listo -dijo-pero no la encontró ahí, le extraño un poco pero luego la escucho hablar sola, dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita y se fue a donde ella estaba.

-Sabes mama tubo una pesadilla hoy, una muy fea, pero ya estoy bien, papa está conmigo- decía Kate mientras miraba su vientre y pasaba su mano sobre él.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Castle la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, aquella imagen de Kate en la bañera hablándole a su vientre lo consterno mucho, sabía que ella se había asustado mucho por lo sucedido pero ahora aunque estuviera hablando de aquella esadilla no la notaba triste, camino con pasos silenciosos hasta acercase a ella.

-Hola -le dijo ella a verlo.

-Hola cariño- respondió el- ¿y cómo están mis dos amores?

-Pues estamos hambrientas- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-El desayuno ya está listo, así que cuando quieran, desayunamos.

-En ese caso, solo ayúdame a quitarme toda esta espuma- le dijo.

-Esta bien.

Cuando termino de quitarle la espuma la ayudo a salir de la bañera, puso el albornoz y se fueron a la habitación a desayunar.

-Hey Rick, estás listo para lo de hoy.

-Claro que estoy listo, he estando esperado ansioso este día.

-En serio, porque te recuerdo que esa no será tu habitación sino la de la bebe.

-Si, ya lo sé pero, desde que cancelaste la decoración hace meses...

-La cancele porque era demasiado pronto, imagínate que la hubiéramos preparado aquella vez ¿cómo crees que estaría ahora?-le interrumpió ella.

-Pues... ahora, estaría decorada-bromeo.

-Si, pero también estaría con mucho polvo, no crees...

Castle iba a decir algo pero luego de detuvo-Tienes razón-continuo.

Kate lanzo una sonrisa de victoria.

-Si, pero lo bueno es que yo, decorare la habitación ahora.

-Si, pero recuerda que los chicos, quieren venir a ayudarte.

-Ya lo sé, solo espero que se les olvide.

-Jajaja Rick, pero si fuiste tú el que quiso apostar con ellos.

-Porque creía que no iban a ganar.

-Pues ahora te aguantas.

-Y tú no podrías decirles algo, como que has anulado nuestra apuesta.

-No haré eso- dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-Venga, Kate, no quiero que se les ocurra pintar la habitación de marrón ¿te imaginas? ¿Que dirá mi gorgojita cuando la vea?

-Jaja, no dirá nada, porque te recuerdo, los bebes no hablan Castle-dijo intensificando cada palabra y Castle hizo pucheros- además si mal no recuerdo ya está pintada ¿o le vas a cambiar el color?

-Eres malvada.

-No soy malvada soy realista Castle y deja de poner esa cara que no te vendrá mal un poco de ayuda.

-Por suerte tú estarás aquí.

-Si, por suerte, así no harán un desastre en la habitación... Rick esto esta riquísimo que le has puesto-dijo - tomando otro pedazo de tostada.

-Pues... nada... la he hecho igual que siempre.

-Ah sí, pues esta te ha quedado mejor, hasta a tu hija le gusta le ha encantado, se está moviendo mucho.

-Y hasta ahora me dices que se está moviendo, ves, lo dicho eres malvada Kate- ella rió a carcajadas mientras el ponía su mano en el vientre para sentir a su hija.

* * *

><p>Minutos después Kate se vistió, ella y Castle fueron a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban para organizar la habitación, cuando volvieron Kate comenzó a sacar las ropa de la bebe que las tenia guardas en las bolsas de la tienda, incluida la que ella había comprado antes. Castle entro en la habitación.<p>

-¿Kate, qué haces?-dijo acercándose.

-Estoy sacando la ropa de las bolsas, para cuando tú y los chicos ya instalen los muebles y colocarlas dentro cuando este lista.

-Te ayudo... -dijo tomando la cajita donde estaba la ropa que ella había comprado-¿Kate y esta caja? no recuerdo que la hallamos comprado.

-Porque no la hemos comprado, juntos, la he comprado yo-dijo.

-¿Cuando?

-Pues fue después de que el médico me diera de alta.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías enseñado?

-Por que te conozco Rick y sé que si te lo mostraba te emocionarías e irías a comprar algo tu también.

-Tienes razón, no me no me habría aguantado, que bien me conoces.

-No te molesta-dijo alzando las cejas.

.-No, como voy a molestarme contigo, eres la mujer más buena que yo podría tener y me vas a dar un hermoso regalo, que por cierto Kate, falta poco para que nazca y no hemos pensado en nombres- dijo acercándose a ella besando sus labios.

-Es cierto, pero hoy no vamos a pensar en eso, primero la habitación ya en lo poco que queda pensaremos en un nombre-dijo y lo beso.

* * *

><p>Media hora después llegaron Ryan y Esposito.<p>

-Hola Kate- dijeron al unísono cuando entraron.

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal están?

-Bien.-contestaron.

-¿Y cómo vas con ... ? ya sabes -dijo Javi.

-Jajaja, ¿tienes miedo de miedo de pronunciar la palabra embarazo Javier?

-No.

-Esta bien- dijo soltando una risa.

- Pues yo sí que voy a decir la palabra-dijo Ryan sentándose en el sofá con ella- ¿qué tal vas, con... con el embarazo?

-Casi ni la dices -rió ella- pero estoy bien, gracias, por ser valiente y preguntar, por eso te voy a permitir tocar.

-En serio... pero, estás segura.

-Venga Ryan a provecha que se está moviendo, además no muerdo.

Ryan coloco la mano sobre el vientre, algo temeroso, espero unos minutos hasta que sintió un pequeño movimiento y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Espera ya verás-dijo Kate, la bebe se movió más seguido y sus movimientos eran más evidentes, Ryan se emociono.

-Valla es maravilloso Kate, es genial, felicidades.

-Gracias, y tú Espo quieres sentirla también.

-El detective se acerco a ella e hizo lo mismo que su compañero, la pequeña volvió a moverse haciendo reír a este, cuando termino Castle quería sentir a su pequeña también, luego él y los chicos se fueron a la habitación se la pequeña para montar los muebles.

Esposito decidió colocar en su puesto los estantes, Ryan el cambiador de pañales y Castle la cuna a la que luego le coloco las sabanas que lleva y puso diferente osos de peluches en ella, ya cuando tenían todo armado colocaron una hermosa alfombra de color lila, Kate les decía donde quería que colocaran las cosas, cerca de la cuna colocaron la mecedora y una mesita con una pequeña lamparita con forma de mariposa, a un lado de la habitación colocaron el enorme oso de peluche con forma de sillón, cubrieron las ventanas con hermosas cortinas de color lila y blanco, del techo colgaba una lámpara que iluminaba toda la habitación dándole un ambiente cálido, por otro lado estaban los estantes y el moisés que habían comprado y que luego pasarían a su habitación para cuando la bebe nazca, en la parte superior de los estantes habían objetos que decoraban la recamara. Terminaron de colocar lo que les faltaba, Castle y Kate le dieron las gracias a Ryan y Esposito por su ayuda, después de que todos almorzaran los chicos se fueron, Kate y Castle subieron a la habitación de su pequeña y se pusieron a colocar las pertenencias de la niña ya que era lo único que les faltaba por poner en su lugar, al terminar Castle le enseño a Kate un detalle que había hecho con las luces de la habitación, se dirigió al interruptor de la luz haciendo que esta cambiara de color e ilumine la habitación de diferentes colores suaves.

-Rick es hermoso- dijo ella asombrada.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto.

-Si me encanta, me encanta todo esto como han decorado la habitación los chicos y tu, ve al final ha valido la pena la ayuda de ellos.

-Si la verdad es que si, ahora solo falta que nuestra gorgojita este con nosotros y estrene su habitación.

-Le va a encantar-dijo Kate

-No le va a encantar porque ya le gusta su habitación ¿verdad?-dijo agachándose frete al vientre y depositando un beso en el.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban rápido, ya quedaba poco para que todos conozcan a la nueva miembro de la familia, todos esperaban su llegada con ansias, Kate ya quería tenerla entre sus brazos, al igual que Castle, sus amigos y familiares hicieron una pequeña fiesta sorpresa como baby shower, donde le regalaron diversas cosas para ella y para la niña, el tiempo paso rápido y el día de la tan esperada llegada de la pequeña Castle Beckett llego, poniendo a todos nerviosos, después de varios obstáculos ya estaría con sus padres, después de nueves largos meses Kate tendría por fin a su amada hija entre sus brazos.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Era viernes por la noche estaban jugando póquer, Kate estaba ganándole a Castle y los chicos que con cada jugada que ella hacia se decepcionaban mas de ellos mismo, mientras Alexis y Martha observaban riéndose sentadas desde el sofá de la cara de decepción de los demás y la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Kate.

-Sabes que estás haciendo trampa verdad- le dijo Castle.

-Así... explícate, como rayos voy a hacer trampa- le contesto ella.

-Pues, sabes que no se puede jugar en pareja, mira nosotros estamos jugando solo- le dijo con una sonrisa- tu y la niña suman dos.

-Si-dijo el resto que estaba jugando.

-Jaja, Rick acepta, mejor dicho, chicos, Lanie, acepten que les estoy ganando- dijo entre risas.

-Si pero vamos a querer la revancha- dijo Lanie.

-Si- se limitaron a contestar los demás.

-Cuando quieran- rió ella.

Castle se levanto de la mesa para buscar un poco de agua para Kate, volvió un el vaso y se lo extendió, ella lo tomo con gusto, pasaron varios minutos y Kate comenzó a sentirse extraña, sintiendo unas pequeñas punzada en su parte baja, su rosto se puso pálido por segundos, ella respiro hondo y luego soltó el aire cuando el dolor se fue, ningunos de los presentes se dio cuenta y prosiguieron con su juego, minutos después volvió a sentir el dolor apretando fuertemente las cartas que tenía en manos, Castle la miro extrañado por ese gesto.

-Kate... ¿estás bien?- le pregunto, pero ella no le respondió -Kate- siguió.

-Si.- le contesto, ya que el dolor se le había pasado, creía que tal vez no era el tiempo, que podría ser una falsa alarma, pero después de otro rato volvió.

-Rick, creo que estoy teniendo contracciones- dijo y todos se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Crees o las tienes?- le pregunto Castle, ella se limito a apretar la mano de el fuertemente cuando sitio otra.

-Con eso me basta -dijo ante el apretón, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y la ayudo a ponerse de pie los demás hicieron lo mismo levantandose de sus asiento, emocionados y a la vez nerviosos, pasaron diez minuto, Rick estaba nervioso y no paraba decir cosas incoherentes, Lanie le gritaba diciendo su nombre pero este no le prestaba atención.

-¡Castle! ¡Castle!- lo llamaba la forense, el no la atendía, así que se dirigió hacia el dándole una bofetada, haciendo que el escritor se detuviera en seco sin reaccionar.

-Auchh... - logro decir segundos después -¿y eso porque ha sido?

-Te estaba hablando-se excuso ella.

-Pero...

-¿Podrían parar ya? -dijo Kate- yo soy la que estoy de parto, soy la que debería de estar así...nerviosa-dijo escondiendo una sonrisa al ver a Castle tocarse la mejilla donde Lanie le había golpeado.

Kate se retiro de la sala, los dolores habían parado un momento, pero sabía que volverían, se dirigió a su habitación con Castle siguiéndole los pasos, se sentó en la cama, estaba nerviosa también, Rick se acerco a ella, tomándola de las manos.

-Kate... podemos ir al médico cuando quieras-dijo-

-Si... solo vine por las bolsas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por fin ha llegado el momento-dijo feliz.

-Si...-dijo conteniendo otra contracción- Por... fin… ya ha... llegado el momento-logro decir, dejando caer una lagrima- pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos ya, se están volviendo más frecuentes.

-Si-dijo buscando las bolsas que ya tenían preparadas y salieron tomados de las manos. Todos esperaban que la pareja saliera para irse directo al hospital.

* * *

><p>Las contracciones se volvían mas seguidas de camino al hospital, Kate estaba en el asiento trasero con Castle, Lanie en el copiloto mientras Esposito conducía, en el otro coche iban, Alexis, Martha y Ryan, la hija de Castle llamo al padre de Kate de camino, este se emociono y también emprendió camino al hospital después que la pelirroja le diera la dirección.<p>

Kate grito muy fuerte cuando sintió una contracción de mayor intensidad que la anterior apretando fuertemente la mano de Castle, Esposito conducía lo más rápido que podía, mientras Rick hacia las respiraciones con ella.

Llegaron al hospital, sentaron a Kate en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a un habitación, su medico la reviso pero aun no estaba dilatada lo suficiente para empezar. Jim apareció en el hospital.

-¿Como esta mi Katie? ¿Ya nació la niña?- pregunto nervioso.

-Kate esta con mi padre y aun no ha nacido- le contesto Alexis.

Pasaron dos largas horas, Kate aun no estaba lista del todo, Ryan había llamado a su esposa y esta se había unido a los demás. En la habitación de hospital donde estaba Kate con Rick a su lado animándola, haciendo cada respiración con ella, el doctor entro y le dijo que ya estaba lista y la prepararon para que inicie.

Fuertes gritos retumbaban en la habitación, ella sostenía la mano de Castle sin soltarla en ningún momento, el sudor corría por el cuerpo de la inspectora acompañado de los gritos de ella.

-Rick... no puedo ya no aguanto no puedo- decía ella con la respiración entrecortada

-Si que puedes Kate, vamos, hemos esperado por esto, venga que ya falta poco.-esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ella, eran exactamente como en su pesadilla, mas lagrimas aparecían en su rostro. Aparto de su mente los malos recuerdos.

-Kate- la llamo Castle.

-Vamos Kate, ya casi esta aquí-le dijo el médico- una mas y tendrás a tu bebe.

Ellos sonrieron el beso la frente sudada de ella.

-Puja- le ordeno el médico y ella lo hizo apretando sus dientes y la mano del escritor- respira- le dijo después. Continuaron con el procedimiento hasta que un nuevo grito acompaño al de Kate que sintió un gran alivio cuando su bebe ya había nacido, se echo hacia atrás respirando agitadamente, el médico, sonrió todo había salido bien.

-Señor Castle, quiere contar el cordón-el sonrió y luego de besar a su mujer lo corto y luego volvió con ella.

-Es hermosa- dijo cuando se acerco.

El doctor coloco a la niña aun sin limpiar en el pecho de Kate, ella comienzo a llorar de felicidad al tenerla por fin en sus brazos, deposito besos en la cabecita de la niña que lloraba a pleno pulmón y coloco una mano en la espaldita de la pequeña acariciándola, Rick saco su móvil haciéndole unas fotografías a ambas.

-Ya, mi amor mama está aquí, estas con mama -le dijo feliz y la bebe se calmaba mientras ella le hablaba- Es hermosa- le dijo a Castle que las miraba emocionado.

-Si, nuestra gorgojita es hermosa-dijo dándole un beso y colocando una mano en la cabeza de la niña. Una enfermera se acerco a ellos pidiéndole a la niña para que la revisarla y limpiarla, Kate se la entrego.

-Ve con ella, yo estoy bien - le dijo ella. El depósito un beso en la frente de Kate y siguió a la enfermera al otro extremo de la habitación, Beckett, sonrió al ver a Castle haciéndole fotos a su hija, la cual comenzaba llorar fuertemente.

Luego de que saturaran a Kate, y cambiaran a la niña con uno de los hermosos conjuntos que habían llevado, las trasladaron a otra habitación, ella lucia cansada, pero aun así no soltaba a su hija de sus brazos quien descansaba plácidamente sobre ellos.

-Es hermosa-dijo embobada.

-Si se parece a ti- le dijo él, la pequeña bostezo y abrió los ojos dejado conocer el color de ellos, verdes, como los de su madre, dejando a su padre asombrado.

-Creí que por lo menos iba a tener el color de mis ojos-dijo Castle.

-Esta... desep...

-No -la interrumpió el, nunca lo estaría, porque ahora tengo a otra persona que me miraran igual- dijo sonriendo. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando a su hija, era muy hermosa sus pequeños cachetes estaban rosados y aun mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando a sus padres.

-Rick...

-Sí.

-Ya les has avisado a los demás.

-No, quería quedarme otro rato.

-Si, pero deben estar desesperados por saber, no crees.

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo despidiéndose dándole un beso en los labios a Kate y uno en la cabecita a la niña.

Cuando llego a la sala de esperas todos se quedaron en silencio al verlo, esperando que les cuente, pero estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamiento recordando el nacimiento de su hija.

-Papa-lo llamo Alexis.

-Ahh... ¿si cielo?- contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Estamos esperando que hables.

-Bueno, solo te digo calabaza, que tienes una hermosa hermana menor, Kate esta con ella , todo ha salido bien, ambas están bien.- dijo y su hija se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo.

-Madre, Jim tiene una nieta y ustedes chicos una sobrina para consentir- los demás se acercaron a él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-¿Cuando podremos verlas? -pregunto Alexis

-Pues... ya los están esperando.

Emprendieron el camino hasta la habitación donde están las otras chicas de Castle, este abrió la puerta mostrando a una Kate feliz con su hija en brazos.

-Hola -le saludo ella y los demás les devolvieron el saludo y caminaron tímidamente hasta llegar a la cama- Se van a quedar hay parados, y no van a querer sostener a la niña-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo si quiero- dijo Alexis rápidamente.

-Pues ven acércate mas- esta se acerco y Kate puso a la pequeña delicadamente en los brazos de su hermana.

-Hola pequeña-le dijo tomando una de las diminuta manitas de la niña- ¿Y… Como se llama?-pregunto.

-Emily-contestaron los padres.

-Que bonito.-dijeron todos-provocando que todos rieran.

-Si, su nombre completo es Emily Katherine Castle Beckett- continúo Rick.

-Es hermoso- dijo Jim- Felicidades cariño-dijo y se acerco a su hija para abrazarla.

Minutos después Alexis le paso la niña a su abuelo que derramo unas lagrimas, luego este se la paso al resto quienes también quedaron embobados con la pequeña- se parece mucho a Kate- dijo Esposito. Momentos después la niña empezó a llorar y Kate dedujo que tal vez tenía hambre, Martha quien era que sostenía a la pequeña le la dio a su madre.

-Chico creo que ya es hora de que no vallamos a casa Kate tiene que alimentar su hija y también tiene que descansar- Dijo Lanie y todos le hicieron caso despidiéndose de la pareja y la bebe.

Cuando estuvieron solo Castle miro a Kate- Y… sabes cómo hacerlo o quieres que llame a una enfermera para que... no se te.

-No Castle llames a nadie no las apañaremos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Castle le ayudo a sacar un brazo de la bata, Kate se coloco y también a su hija en una posición correcta, la acerco a su pecho pero la pequeña no lo tomaba y se ponía a llorar mas fuerte, lo llovioso a intentar y la pequeña se calmo cuando empezó a alimentarse, Castle y Kate sonrieron cuando lo logro, se quedaron mirando como la niña succionaba el liquido del pecho de su madre y escuchando el ruidito que emitía cuando tragaba, Rick decidió que era un buen momento para hacerles más fotos y saco su móvil y las retrato, Kate termino de darle el pecho cuando sintió que ya estaba llena, puso un paño en su hombro y coloco a la pequeña para hacerla eructar, Rick miraba cada acción de que ella hacía, no podría creer la agilidad con la que ella hacia las cosas, le salían por naturaleza, cuando ella termino tomo a su hija en brazos.

-Kate, tienes que descansar le -dijo- yo la dormiré, debes de estar cansada ha sido un gran trabajo el que has hecho-se acerco y la beso en los labios de una manera muy tierna- ella asintió y se acomodo en la cama cerrando sus ojos inmediatamente

Acostó a la niña en la cuna que tenían en la habitación observando cómo dormía, luego se acerco a la cama donde Kate dormía tranquilamente, estaba cansada por el parto, el sabia que ella estaba un poco nerviosa a pesar de que no lo mostraba pero lo pudo percibir cuando alimentaba la niña, "pero era normal era una madre primeriza", pensó él, le acaricio el cabello mientras ella dormía y luego beso su frente y le susurro un -_Te amo Kate_- se sentó en un sillón que había en la habitación observando cómo dormían, luego el también cerró los ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Castle ordenaba las cosas de Kate y de la pequeña mientras ella observaba a su bebe que descansaba en el asiento para el auto que estaba sobre la cama, ya que ella no quiso tenerla en brazos, excusándose de que estaba cansada y el no quiso cuestionarla, ya que la niña había amanecido con ellos en los días que estuvieron en el hospital y habían sido noches muy largas para ellos, se coloco las bolsas en el hombro izquierdo agarro con su mano libre el cargador donde estaba la niña y se dirigió a la salida siguiendo los pasos de Kate.

Coloco a la bebé que estaba dormida en el asiento trasero, donde Kate se sentó a su lado por si despertaba de camino a la casa, lo cual no paso y ella lo agradeció mucho.

Media hora después llegaron a su destino Kate suspiro cuando el aparco el coche, cerro su ojos inhalo aire y luego lo soltó.

.-Hemos llegado-anuncio el.

-Si...- dijo en un susurro.

El giro su cabeza hasta donde ella estaba, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella desvió la suya mirando por la ventanilla del auto, el se bajo de su asiento y fue hacia donde ella, abrió la puerta y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-Si... es... solo que ahora será… diferente.

-¿Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, no? ¿Qué te ocurre Kate te noto rara, distinta?

-No... no es nada. - dijo tímidamente.

-¿No? claro que te pasa algo estas así desde que nos estábamos preparando para volver a casa- le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo.

-Tienes razón... la verdad es... que me siento... extraña, ahora todo será distinto y me gusta porque ya tenemos a nuestra hija con nosotros, pero aun así no dejo de pensar si seré un buena madre.

-¿Pero, si has demostrado serlo en los días que estuvimos en el hospital?

-Si... pero recuerda que habían enfermeras que por cualquier duda que tenia me decían como hacerlo.

-Si, pero ahora me tienes a mí, yo te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites.

-Me ayudaras a amamantarla.

-Bue...bueno, creo que en ese caso... si necesitas ayuda también lo haré, aunque creo que lo has hecho muy bien antes, sabes... en el hospital.

-Si, algo así... pero aun no sé como bañarla, ni como cambiarla, estuve atenta a como lo hacías en el hospital pero...y si, ya sé que las enfermeras me explicaron cómo se hace todo, pero aun tengo mis dudas de si lo haré bien.

* * *

><p>(Flash Back)<p>

Un par de enfermeras se encontraba con Kate en la habitación donde ella estaba, fueron para enseñarle a ella y a Rick que estaba presente, como darle los cuidado a la niña y los cuidados que ella debe darse, como a amamantarla, como bañarla, darle los cuidado al ombligo de la pequeña y un numero de cosa para el cuidado de ambas. Kate ponía atención a cada cosa que le decían, pero se sentía extraña, todo era muy nuevo para ella, pero también agradecía que le explicaran como tenía que hacer cada cosa.

- Entonces lo hago así... decía mientras envolvía a su hija en una manta tal y como había hecho una de las enfermeras.

-Si, así es - le contesto esta.

-Muy bien cariño- la felicito Castle y ella lo miro.

-Bueno... ¿está claro lo que hemos dicho señora?- pregunto la otra enfermera.

-Si -contesto ella.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Shhhs- la interrumpió- no pensemos en eso ahora, ya te ayudare cuando estemos en la casa, aunque creo que has entendido muy bien a las enfermeras, ahora subamos que mi madre y Alexis nos deben estar esperando-dijo ayudándola a bajar del auto, saco las bolsas y luego tomo a su hija en brazos, para luego ofrecérsela a Kate pero esta se negó nuevamente a tomarla en brazos por temor a que tal vez se le cayera de estos.

-Mejor yo llevo las bolsas... ya luego me la das arriba-se excuso nuevamente, el solo se limito a asentir.

Emprendieron el camino hasta el loft cuando llegaron a la puerta suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo, su nueva vida les esperaba, Kate abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Martha y Alexis que estaban sentadas viendo la televisión, las pelirrojas notaron la presencia de estos cuando la puerta se cerro, debido al sonido que hizo, se acercaron a la pareja.

-Oh... cariño ya están aquí- dijo la actriz. mientras que Alexis se acerco a Kate cogiendo los bultos que ella cargaba, lo dejo a un lado de la puerta del armario y volvió a donde ellos.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí -dijo la hija mayor de Castle.

Pasaron hacia el sofá de la sala, sentándose y todo se quedaron observando a la pequeña que pronto estaría despierta y con hambre. Castle miro a Kate y ella asintió, el coloco a la pequeña suavemente en los brazos de su madre. El sonido del móvil de Alexis alerto un poco Kate y ella agradeció de estar sentada, la pelirroja miro su teléfono, era la alarma que le avisaba que debía volver a la universidad.

- Bueno... me tengo que ir al campus, hubiese querido quedarme más tiempo pero...

-No te preocupes cariño- le dijo su padre.

Adios...-dijo levantándose de sofá, y despidiéndose con un beso de su padre, Kate y su hermanita y cuando iba a despedirse de su abuela esta se lo impidió

-No querida, yo me voy contigo.

-Ah asi- dijeron los presentes sorprendidos.

-Si, me tengo que ir por varias semanas y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, me gustaría quedarme pero.

-No te preocupes madre, estaremos bien.

-Si pero ¿cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman, de acuerdo?-dijo y los presente asintieron.

Martha y Alexis se fueron dejando a la pareja a solas con su hija quien segundos después se despertó llorando, Kate miro a Rick unos momentos, la pequeña seguía llorando mas fuerte tenía hambre reclamaba su atención a pleno pulmón.

-¿Necesitas que te ayuda?- le pregunto el recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes.

..-Si- le contesto ella. Mientras se colocaba en una posición correcta y Castle sostenía la niña, cuando estuvo lista él le coloco la niña en los brazos de Kate y esta se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Kate tranquilízate- le decía notando su nerviosismo- lo has hecho otras veces y han estado bien, no hay porque ahora no lo vuelas a lograr- le dijo él mientras ella trataba de que la niña tomara el pezón la cual se frustraba mas al no estar alimentándose, provocando mas angustia en la madre, segundo después Kate se calmo y pudo alimentar a su hija esbozando una sonrisa cuando lo logro, luego de hacer eructar a la pequeña esta se quedo dormida nuevamente.

-Sera mejor que la acuestes- le dijo Kate.

-Si pero aun tenemos que bajar el moisés de su habitación y colocarlo en la nuestra, espérame aquí que ya lo bajo-dijo y luego le dio un tierno beso.

-Esta bien- le contesto ella.

Cuando el ya había terminado de colocarlo en la habitación de ellos se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Ya está listo, vamos. -le dijo pero ella no se movió- Kate...-ella lo miro, -vamos cariño todo va a estar bien, no pasara nada solo la vas a llevar a dormir, eso es todo...- ella asintió y se puso de pie con su pequeña en brazos y comenzó a andar, era la primera vez que camina con su bebe en brazos, porque tenía miedo, ella era tan pequeña y temía que se le pudiera resbalar aunque sabía que ella nunca se lo permitiría, pero el miedo estaba ahí y eso la asustaba, llego a la habitación y visualizo donde él había colocado el moisés el cual estaba cerca de su lado de la cama, la coloco suavemente en él, la niña emitió un pequeño sonido por el cambio de lugar.

-Shhss... ya esta- dijo suavemente ella.

Al otro lado de la habitación Rick las observaba orgulloso sabia que ella no había podido caminar con ella en el hospital por miedo pero ahora lo había logrado, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, ella estaba rompiendo poco a poco los miedos que tenia aunque aun les esperaba un camino por recorrer en su nueva vida de padres.

-Ves, no tenia porque temer, lo has hecho muy bien has podido andar con ella en brazos-le dijo el.

Ella aparto su mirada de la pequeña Emily para luego encontrarse con la de Rick, se aparto del moisés y camino hacia donde él estaba abrazándolo fuerte.

-Si…todo gracias a ti- le dijo-pero aun siento... que no seré capaz de ... -su voz se quebró por un momento y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos -no quiero que me dejes sola con ella- soltó- el la miro extraño.

-Pero ... ¿porque dices eso?

-No...no lo sé, solo que no me siento preparada..no sé porque me está pasando esto, estaba ansiosa de que naciera para poder llenarla de besos, acurrucarla en mis brazos darle todo mi amor... pero...no sé es que... no sé como explicártelo, por favor no me dejes sola con ella -volvió a pedirle mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla.

-Cariño, tienes miedo y es normal, pero yo te digo que todo estará bien yo estoy aquí con ustedes, estoy aquí contigo, no estás sola en esto, pero tienes que saber que en algún momento tendrás que estar a solas con ella, pero tranquila que no pasara nada... mira, qué tal si te quedas aquí con ella aunque ahora mismo este dormida- le dijo aunque no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos pero lo haría para que ella se tomara confianza ella misma- no estaré lejos, estaré en la cocina preparando algo para comer, pero me puedes llamar y vendré en seguida, necesitas estar un tiempo a solas con ella, solo ustedes dos, eres una buena madre y sé que todo estará bien- le dijo y deposito un beso en frente de Kate y salió de la habitación dejándola con la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Kate se acerco al moisés observo a su pequeña Emily como dormía por uno segundos, paso una de sus mano por una de las pequeñas mejillas de su hija acariciándola, luego le acomodo el gorro que debido a los cambio anteriores al parecer se le había descolocado un poco, acerco su cara hasta la de su pequeña hija y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla que antes acariciaba -Te amo mi pequeña gorgojita -le dijo antes de sentarse despacio en la cama debido a los puntos del parto, los cuales eran muy molestos, se deshizo de sus zapatos y se acostó suavemente en la cama, estaba cansada debido a los acontecimientos ocurrido los últimos días, además debía descansar, aprovechar de que la niña estuviera dormida, y descansar un par de horas antes de que ella se despierte con hambre o alimentarla en caso de que no lo haga, le vendría muy bien, suspiro al sentirse en su cama, y minutos después cerró los ojos completamente vencida por el sueño y el cansancio.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? Reviwes pliss haganme saber que tal...<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Los gritos de la bebé retumbaban en una habitación, ajenos a los oídos de su madre, quien se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala, ajena a estos, estaba cansada tenía varias semanas que no dormía por los gritos de Emily.<p>

Al otro lado de la puerta Richard se daba lo más rápido que podía para abrirla, podía escuchar los gritos de su hija desde donde estaba, la niña tenía unos fuertes pulmones y los daba a conocer cada vez que lloraba, logro abrirla rápido a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas con las bolsas de las compras que había ido a hacer.

-¡Kate!- la llamó nada más entrar en la casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se acercó a la cocina para dejar las bolsas e ir por su hija, colocó las compras en la mesa de la cocina y fue directo a su habitación en busca de la niña y fue cuando la vio, pero aun así siguió su camino para ir por la pequeña. Entró en la habitación y se acercó al moisés, vio a su hija toda rojita por llorar y las lagrimas corría por toda su carita, la tomó en brazos intentando calmarla, la acuno pero la niña no dejaba de llorar le puso el chupete y nada, salió con ella de la habitación hacia donde se encontraba Kate.

-Kate... Kate, Kate despierta - la llamo, pero nada, se agachó con cuidado al lado de ella- Kate.

Ella empezó a despertar, entreabrió un poco los ojos y pudo vislumbrarlo, no tenía muy buena cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo cuando abrió por completo los ojos, sin percatarse del llanto de su hija.

-Pasa que he llegado a casa y encuentro a la niña llorando no se cuanto rato y tu acostada casi al lado y no te percataste de nada, aun no he podido calmarla- dijo mirando a la niña.

Kate miró a su hija que lloraba en los brazos de Castle, sintió su corazón destrozarse al verla llena de lágrimas y que ella fuera la responsable por no haberse dado cuenta.

-Lo siento, lo siento -le dijo a la niña, mientras acariciaba su cabecita suavemente y veía como esta se calmaba al sentir el tacto de su madre, dirigió su mirada a Castle y también le pidió disculpas. Él estaba un poco enojado con ella, las última últimas tres semanas ella había estado un poco distante con la bebé y al él no le gustaba eso.

(Flash Back)

Kate tomó a su hija y se dirigió a la habitación de esta, para cambiarle el pañal, no se sentía muy bien, la niña pudo percibir su estado y cuando la estaba cambiando comenzó a llorar, Rick apareció en la habitación antes de que ella terminara, se acercó a donde ella y la noto rara.

-Kate ¿qué tienes? -le pregunto.

-Ya está -dijo ella, evitando su pregunta-¿Puedes hacerte cargo de ella?- dijo dejado a la niña en el cambiador y saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada.

El tomo a Emily siguiendo los pasos de Kate, necesitaba una respuesta a la actitud de ella. La siguió hasta la habitación de ellos y la encontró acostándose en la cama.

-Kate - la llamo.

-Ahora no Castle estoy cansada-dijo y se arropo de pies a cabeza.

(Fin de Flashback)

-No es precisamente perdón lo que tienes que pedirle, tienes que hacerte cargo al cien por cien de ella, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy, no puede volver a pasar-dijo- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no llego a casa? la niña estaba llorando y lo peor es que tú estabas aquí, a su lado, y no te has dado ni cuenta.

-Estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida- se excusó -Estos días han sido muy pesados.

-Siempre dices eso Kate, la niña ya casi cumple un mes... te vas a pasar otro diciendo lo mismo...perdiéndote otro mas prácticamente de su vida-le dijo molesto.

- Lo siento pero tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una mala madre, pero también tengo que descansar para ti es muy fácil decirlo.

-¿Pero qué dices? yo paso casi todo el tiempo con ella cuando no está durmiendo, no es que me importe... es mi hija y lo haría mil veces pero también es tu hija, y solo la tomas en brazos cuando la vas a alimentar o en algún otro momento que quieres pero no lo necesario.

-Ya, no es para tanto

-¿Que no es para tanto, te estás escuchando?-dijo levantando un poco la voz.

- No grites que vas a hacer que llore, además ya no quiero discutir más.

- Ahora te das cuenta de que llora -le dijo molesto por la actitud que ella estaba teniendo, pero noto que por sus mejillas corrían nuevas lágrimas y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable- Lo siento cariño, no quería...no estamos discutiendo, solo te estoy diciendo o más bien recordándote que tienes una hija y no puedes escapar de ella, Emily te necesita.

-Yo se que Emily me necesita y yo a ella y me siento sumamente culpable por todo esto... todo es mi culpa.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso pero... Dios...-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- ambas se necesitan, la una a la otra.

-Lo se... yo la amo solo que... estoy luchando contra mis miedos Rick pero siento que no puedo, pero esto qué ha pasado ha sido demasiado, no puedo seguir así, no quiero, la necesito- dijo llorando, Castle se acercó más a ella y besó su frente, la entendía- me la prestas- le dijo señalando a la niña.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si- el puso a la niña en los brazos de ella- Hola -le dijo a su hija -mamá lamenta mucho lo que ha pasado, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para ahuyentar mis miedos, no voy a seguir permitiendo que me separen de ti -le decía con lágrimas en los ojos-te amo mi amor y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por mis estupideces.

-Kate, no...- la interrumpió.

-No Rick he sido una tonta todas estas semanas, pero ahora ya no puedo seguir siéndolo, por ella, por mí por ti, por todos, esto solo me… nos hace daño y solamente enfrentando a mis estúpidos miedos se solucionara esto- dijo y se puso de pie con la niña en brazos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-Voy arriba a su habitación necesito estar a solas con ella, me entiendes, verdad?-Rick asintió y Kate inició el camino hasta las escaleras.

-Kate... si necesitas ayuda me llama-le dijo y ella asintió.

Entró en la habitación de Emily, la recorrió con la mirada, se sentó en la mecedora que había cerca de la cuna mirando a su hija, la cual no había llorado desde que ella la había acariciado momentos antes en la sala, la pequeña succionaba su chupete con rapidez y aun tenia restos de lágrimas por sus mejillas, se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba las toallitas húmedas, tomo una y limpio el rostro de la bebé - lo siento le dijo mientras realizaba la acción se que no he sido una buena madre pero te prometo que desde ahora me esforzaré por ser la mejor para ti- la niña empezó a llorar Kate esbozo una sonrisa- Tienes hambre- dijo sonriendo, colocó a la niña en su pecho y la alimento luego la hizo eructar y posteriormente le cambio el pañal volviéndose a sentar la mecedora para tratar de dormirla, pero esta no lo hacía, al parecer la pequeña quería disfrutar de su madre también.

En la sala Richard estaba tratando de preparar unos bocadillos después de colocar lo que había comprado en su lugar, pero no dejaba de posar su mirada hacia las escaleras, Kate llevaba mucho tiempo a solas con la niña, miró su reloj casi tenía una hora encerrada con ella "_un tiempo récord"_ pensó él, se moría de la curiosidad por subir y entrar en la habitación pero Kate necesitaba ese tiempo con Emily.

La puerta del loft se abrió dando paso a una feliz Alexis.

-Hola Papá- dijo acercándose a él.

-Hola cariño ¿Como estas ? -le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Estoy bien, aunque algo nervioso- confesó.

-¿Y eso? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Kate está bien, la bebé...?

-Eso espero, Kate lleva...-miró su reloj nuevamente- una hora encerrada con la niña.

-Y que tiene de malo es su madre.

-Ya se, es que han pasado muchas cosas- dijo y se acercó al sofá abrazando a su hija. Duraron quince minutos hablando de cómo le iba en la universidad a Alexis entre otras cosas, Castle le había omitido el tema de los miedos de Kate, no quería comentárselo sin la presencia de Kate además no sabía si a ella le gustaría que él lo hiciera.

-¿Y va a tardar mucho ?- dijo Alexis.

-No lo se...

-Ahh ahí están -dijo la pelirroja.

Castle dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras Kate bajaba con la niña dormida en sus brazos, pero se veía diferente, se le notaba más feliz.

-Hola Alexis-dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola Kate, ¿está dormida?- pregunto y ella asintió, llegando hasta donde estaban, Alexis le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermana antes de que Kate la llevará al moisés, volviendo a encontrarse con ellos, llevando en manos el monitor de bebés.

Los días iban pasando, con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, semanas en las cuales Kate avanzaba más...dejando sus miedos atrás, estos la estuvieron alejando su pequeña hija, estuvo sumergida en ellos por casi un mes y no quería perderse más cosas de su hija, la cual iba creciendo con el tiempo. Otro mes y medio pasó rápido su hija de casi tres meses se parecía cada vez más a ella no solo por el color de ojos sino porque como le había dicho Castle el día que nació, también tenía rasgos iguales a los de ella.

Ella había ido a varias secciones con su psicólogo en el último mes le había hablado de sus miedos y este le había puesto algunas tareas para superarlo, ella con un poco de ayuda de Castle las cumplía, ahora estaba a punto de realizar una que le había puesto... salir solo ella y la pequeña a dar un paseo, al parque o a donde ella quisiera ir, mientras mayor sea el tiempo que estuviera con su hija se acostumbraría mas y le seria más fácil enfrentarse a ellos.

Kate terminaba de alistar a su bebé para salir, preparó una pequeña bolsa con las cosas que podría necesitar se colocó la bolsa en el hombro y tomó a Emily en brazos y se fue a la sala, donde Castle la esperaba.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto al verla.

-Si- dijo feliz.

-Bueno ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas y estoy enseguida con ustedes.

-Si- dijo- y gracias por apoyarme en esto.

-Siempre- contestó acercándose a ella y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-¿Tienes el cargador?

-Si, esta aquí en la sala y también he puesto el cochecito en el auto- caminaron hasta el sofá que era donde estaba el cargador que también funciona como asiento para auto, colocó a Emily con cuidado y luego se despidió con un apasionado beso de Castle.

-Adiós- le dijo al separarse.

-Hasta luego- le respondió él.

-Nos vemos al rato, adiós-dijo antes de salir del loft.

Colocó la bebé en el asiento de atrás, entró en el auto sentado en su asiento, encendió el auto y suspiro - ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque, antes?- dijo mirando hacia atrás donde su hija tenía sus hermosos ojos abiertos, a que normalmente estaba despierta varias horas y a ella le encantaba así podía ver como sus ojos recorrían las cosa a su alrededor descubriendo las cosas con su vista, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y volvió su vista al frente poniendo en marcha a su destino, tardó quince minutos en llegar al parque.

Aparco cerca de este, se bajó de su auto, abrió el maletero para sacar el cochecito, luego fue hasta el asiento trasero y sacó a su pequeña poniéndola en el coche, por suerte era de esos en los que el bebé quedaba al frente de la madre, así ella podría vigilarla de frente todo el tiempo mientras durara el paseo, emprendió un camino arrastrando el cochecito mientras le hablaba a Emily. Dio un largo paseo disfrutando de cada momento con su hija, se sentó en un banco cercano para tomar un poco de agua, luego sacó a su bebé del cochecito la cual a pesar de todo seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, era muy espabilada para tener solo casi tres meses cosa que heredó de su padre, _"Como puede ser me había perdido casi un mes de esto"-_ pensó _"Tal vez seas una mala madre"_- dijo una voz en su cabeza- _"No, no lo eres" -_decía otra -"_Solo son unos estúpidos miedos, pero ya los está superando, no vuelvas atrás" -"No te la mereces"-_ dijo la voz negativa de su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza apartando los malos pensamientos y una lágrima apareció en su rostro y acercó más a su hija contra su pecho.

Un movimiento del coche de la niña y el quejido de una persona hizo que se alertara.

-Lo siento dijo la persona sin mirarla a la cara aun, estaba corriendo y no me di cuenta...-dijo levantando la cara encontrándose con la mirada de ella que lo miraba atentamente sorprendida.

-Kate...-dijo.

-Josh... hola-dijo casi como un sollozo y levantándose de donde estaba.

-Hola...disculpa, no vi... es... es tuya -dijo señalando la bebé.

-Si, es mía, mía y de Rick.

-Me alegro por ti... ya tienes una familia.

-Sí-dijo limpiándose las mejillas por las lágrimas que antes había caído.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verla realizar aquella acción- ¿estas segura?

-Si... y ¿cómo te va la vida?- le pregunto.

-Bien... gracias, si quieres... -dijo señalando el banco donde hace unos minutos estaba ella- ella asintió y se sentaron a platicar un rato.

- Es muy hermosa... -dijo señalando a la niña- se parece a ti, hasta tiene tus ojos- le dijo mirándola a ella.

-Sí-dijo.

-Y ¿qué tal con el escritor? ¿Se han casado? preguntó.

-No, todavía no, pero estamos bien así por el momento.

**¿Que les parecio? Reviwes pliss haganme saber que tal...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Kate y Josh compartieron una pequeña charla de amigos, hubo un momento en el que el pidió tomar a la bebé en brazos, pero al minuto de hacerlo esta le vomito encima, una sonrisa se escapó en el rostro de la detective al pensar que diría Castle si hubiera visto lo que hizo su hija. Josh se fue dejándolas solas nuevamente, aun era temprano así que decidió ir un rato a la casa de Lanie ya que ella estaba libre y tenía un tiempo sin verla, aunque ella y los chicos habían ido en varias ocasiones a visitarla a su casa, pero una visita no le haría daño, así que volvió a poner a la niña en el coche, volvió al auto y condujo hasta la casa de su amiga.<p>

Llamó dos veces a la puerta hasta que Lanie le abrió.

-Oh chica que alegría me da verte por aquí-dijo la forense al verla.

-Hola Lanie -saludo Kate.

-Oh veo que no has venido sola-dijo acercándose y tomando la niña que estaba en los brazos de Kate- Venga con la tía Lanie -decía con voz graciosa.

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y ¿qué te trae por aquí? -Preguntó- ah...déjame pensar me echabas de menos ¿verdad?

-Jajajaja, si tu lo dices- bromeo- Estábamos en el parque y decidimos venir a visitarte- dijo.

-En serio... pues me alegra de que recuerdes que tienes una amiga -dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues dime que ha sido de tu vida en estos días- dijo iniciando una conversación.

-¿Días...? Kate no has notado que llevo casi dos semanas sin verte, porque que yo recuerde fue hace diez días que te visite.

-Ah... si, no lo recordaba, como tampoco recordaba que dos semanas eran diez días, no se supone que son catorce- dijo bromeando y poniendo cara pensativa.

-Jajaja muy graciosa- Dijo provocando una sonrisa en la detective, que luego se detuvo en seco, llamando la atención de su amiga por la mirada que esta había puesto.

-Kate ¿estás bien? te noto diferente- le pregunto Lanie.

-Si estoy bien, es que solo no me acordaba que eran semanas- dijo.

-Búscate otra excusa mejor...a mí no me engañas, además las veces que te fui a visitar también estabas rara… ¿Es que Castle no las trata bien? porque si es así que se prepare.

-No, no, él nos trata como reinas, además el no sería capaz de hacer algo así ya lo conoces

Ya lo sé pero, ¿por qué estas diferente? ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Kate a mi no me engañas, sé que hay algo y sabes que puedes contármelo, pero te entiendo si no quieres hablar- dijo posando una mano sobre la de su amiga. Un silencio inundó la sala donde estaban hasta que Kate habló.

-Es ella- dijo señalando a su hija en los brazos de Lanie- me… me ha cambiado... para bien…

-Solo eso- la incito a seguir.

-Si…

-Te voy a contar… En estos meses he estado un poco deprimida, no sé, siento que no soy o seré, una buena madre, pero estoy yendo a un psicólogo y ahora estoy mucho mejor, de verdad, ahora estoy con "tareas" para sentirme más segura, de que lo estoy haciendo bien, el paseo en el parque era una de ellas.

-Hay cariño no sabía nada de eso... ni siquiera era algo que pasara por mi cabeza... siento mucho que pases por eso y lamento haberte tenido que recordar, lo siento-dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda de la niña que tenía en brazos.

-No te preocupes, me siento mejor ahora de que estoy con ayuda.

-Me parece que estás haciendo lo correcto, lo estás enfrentando y eso está muy bien y que tal si me cuentas qué tal te fue con el día de "chicas".

-Fue muy agradable, me encanto estar así con ella, con la brisa en el rostro, con una de las personas que más amo, me ayuda mucho estar a solas con mi gorgojita- mientras hablaba una sonrisa indescriptible se asomaba en el rostro de Kate.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Lanie, feliz por ella.

-Gracias, además a que no adivinas a quién me encontré en el parque.

-Pues no te hago perder el tiempo adivinando y me dices a quien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, está bien, me encontrado con Josh- soltó

-Josh ¿el mismo doctor guapísimo con el que salías?

-Lanie… pero, si con ese Josh al menos que conozcas a otro.

-Bueno ¿y qué paso?

-Nada, solo hablamos como amigos.

-Ah, y no intento… ya sabes.

-Por Dios... Lanie, no, como se te ocurre.

-Pues, porque al tipo le gustabas, supongo.

-Pues eso era antes, además yo estoy con Castle y él lo sabe y si aun así lo hubiera intentado tengo a la mejor espanta ex-novios- dijo con risa mientras miraba a su hija.

-A ver y ¿qué ha hecho?- pregunto sabiendo a quién se refería Kate, esta le contó y la forense rió a carcajadas- en serio, pues si que debes estar orgullosa, tu chico escritor la entrena bien- bromeó.

-Lanie…

-Si ya se, hombre escritor...

-Bueno, ahora hablemos de ti-dijo Kate.

-¿De mi? ¿qué quieres que te diga?

- No sé lo que quieras, o mejor espera ¿Que tal tu y Espo, como están? ¿Por qué están juntos, verdad?- la forense hizo un silencio -Responde no te quedes callada que te conozco.

-¿Qué? ¿Espo y yo? que va chica lo nuestro esta más lento de lo que eran tu y Castle.

-Ok y con quien estas eh.. y no me vengas con eso de estas sola porque no te lo creo-dijo.

-No, no estoy sola, "estoy con Espo" estamos tratando de hacer que funcione... de nuevo pero es que él es muy mujeriego a veces y no estoy para esas cosas.

-Oh y tú no te quedas atrás, eh...

- No, no es eso, es que...sabes este tema no me gusta cambiemos.

-Esta bien, está bien tampoco era para que te pusieras así, lo siento-se disculpó- también siento no ser tan buena interrogando en este tema-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice que Lanie conocía.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá un día en que te enseñare la táctica-dijo Lanie entre risas

-Y de que quieres hablar.

-Háblame de esta preciosa ¿qué tal se porta, te ha hecho alguna travesura?

-No, se ha portado de maravilla

-En serio, no tendrá un poco de esa fase de tu época de adolescente y de la época de toda la vida de su padre.

-Pues de momento no, además es muy pequeña para llevar la fase mujeriega de Castle, no crees.

-Era cariño, ahora el solo tiene ojos para ti... y ya que tu hija es un angelito, porque no le das de comer por se está moviendo demasiado.

- Jajaja, dámela, venga mi gorgojita. 

* * *

><p>Después de visitar a Lanie Kate tomó el camino de vuelta al loft, al entrar se encontró con Castle sentado en el sofá.<p>

-Hola ¿como la han pasado hoy, se divirtieron?

-Si mucho, fuimos al parque, me encontré con Josh y charlamos un poco con él y luego fuimos donde Lanie.

-Que bien, me alegro de que... espera ¿has dicho Josh? que hacia ese con ustedes... no me agrada nada de que te hayas encontrado con él.

-Espera, solo fue casualidad, solo hablamos solo eso, luego cargo a la niña y...

-¿Que... que el cargo a mi hija? estás segura de que no le hizo nada- dijo mientras miraba a la bebé.

-No por Dios Rick que le va hacer a la niña el no ese tipo de persona-dijo-Además ella lo vómito hubieras visto su cara- dijo con una sonrisa y luego el escritor la imitó.

-En serio... pues en ese caso solo tengo que decir, buena chica-le dijo a su hija.

-Castle...

-¿Qué? mi pequeña sí que sabe apreciar el mal gusto.

-Ahora me ofendes a mi-dijo fingiendo ofenderse- además eso no te dejaría en buen lugar.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento cariño, pero en ese tiempo sí que tenía mal gusto.

-Y se supone que tengo que tomar eso como una disculpa.

-Estaba bromeando, Kate-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé tonto y ¿cómo te fue a ti? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues me la pase aquí escribiendo... de lo más aburrido, sin mis chicas.

-Así...

- Si, por que te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

- ¿En serio? -dijo acercándose más a ella

Si, mucho- lo beso.

- Y porque no vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo entre besos.

Y la niña…-dijo mirando el cargador donde esta estaba.

-Ahora está dormida, no verá nada, pero si quieres la podemos dejar en su habitación.

Dejaron a la niña en su cuna, bajaron las escaleras con el monitor de bebés en manos y se dirigieron a su habitación, a dedicarse una sección de amor, solo habían tenido dos encuentros amorosos después de que ella saliera de riesgo y querían aprovechar el tiempo que tenían libre y que la niña estuviera durmiendo en esos momentos les facilitó las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado el cap.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Un pequeño balbuceo y la voz de Kate hizo que Castle se despertara, el sonido provenía de monitor de bebés, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al escucharla hablando cosas tiernas a su hija mientras que esta le respondía con balbuceos tratando de imitarla. Rick tomó el escucha apretando el botón.

-Hola mis amores ¿cómo amanecieron hoy? -dijo feliz

-Oh… pero mira quien se ha despertado -dijo con voz suave dirigiéndose a su hija- es papá el dormilón.

-Si, pero hubiera seguido durmiendo si ciertas personas no me despiertan- dijo bromeando.

-Ya… -dijo Kate

-Cariño podrías acércale el monitor a Emm.

-Si, espera, ya está.

-Hey cariño…-dijo-Emm es papá-decía mientras que la pequeña buscaba con su mirada la voz de su padre, Kate sonría ante la reacción de la niña - ¿Que pasa Kate -preguntó Castle

-Nada es que es tierno verla como te busca, sabe que eres tú.

-Espera un momento- dijo bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la bebé.

-Hey mira quien está aquí-dijo Kate al verlo.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo él acercándose a Kate que estaba sentada en la alfombra con Emily sobre una manta- ¿madrugando?-dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

-La niña se ha levantado temprano, así que he venido aquí para que descanses y así poder pasar más tiempo con ella, quiero aprovechar al máximo antes de tener que volver a comisaría-dijo y su voz sonaba un poco desilusionada, faltaban cuatro días para su regreso al trabajo.

Castle noto su tono de voz y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes que todo va a estar bien ¿verdad?

-Si se que todo va a estar bien, pero aun así no dejo de pensar en eso, no quiero perderme cosas de su vida.

-Te entiendo cariño, se que nos es suficiente pero ahora tienes un horario más adecuado, estarás más pronto en casa… además si quieres yo me comprometo a llevarla a la hora del almuerzo de vez en cuando, así podrás alimentar tu misma.

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo y luego la beso- Kate, tenemos que ir a la tienda por ese ordeñador para ti- ella hizo una mueca no le agradaba mucho el hecho de tener que hacer eso ella prefería dar de comer a su hija, pero dado a que en poco tiempo volvería al trabajo tendría que hacerlo para no usar fórmulas.

-Podrías ir tu, yo prefiero quedarme con ella- Castle asintió y luego tomó a su hija en brazos.

-Hola preciosa, como has amanecido- dijo alzándola un poco en el aire.

-Castle no hagas eso, además acaba de comer hace unos minutos- le dijo Kate- harás que te…-dejo de hablar ya que su hija había hecho lo que iba a decir.

-¿Así es que das los buenos días a papá, vomitándole encima?- Kate a su lado reía a carcajadas- Eres mala Kate no me avisaste que había comido.

-Que culpa tengo yo de que la alces así- dijo aun riendo- dámela ven voy a limpiarla, jajaja Rick que tonto eres -tomó la niña en brazos- Pero que tonto es papá, ¿verdad?-le decía a la bebé mientras la aseaba y esta le sonreía, ante la mirada de Castle que las miraba haciéndose el ofendido -Oye Castle creo que al final tenias razón.

-¿En qué?

-Ella sí que sabe apreciar el mal gusto, esa camiseta que tienes es horrible-dijo riéndose.

-Ya, ¿ahora ninguna esta de mi lado? ¡pero si no he hecho nada!

-Nadie está en tu contra Rick, deja de decir eso-dijo- Como nueva dijo cuando termino dándole un beso en la cabecita.

-Y para mí, no hay uno.

-Hay muchos para ambos, pero a ti en cuanto no apestes a vomito- dijo entre risa y poniéndose de pie con Emily la colocó en su cuna y fue por un paño para Castle- Aquí tienes -dijo- límpiate Rick que apestas.

-Si búrlate detective, ya verás que un día de estos te pasara a ti también, que hayas tenido suerte de que no te suceda y que cuando pasa siempre tienes un paño, no significa que no no te pasara.

-Soy precavida Rick por eso no me ha pasado y no te preocupes que cuando suceda no gritaré como niña.

-Yo no he gritado como niña- se defendió.

-Tal vez no, pero, casi lo haces-dijo riéndose- Castle se puso de pie caminando hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura pegándola a él.

-Disfruta burlándote, verdad- dijo de manera seductora.

-Puede- dijo siguiéndole el juego, la acerco mas a él y deposito un apasionado beso en los labios de ella- Hay menores presente Castle.

-Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estoy dándole un beso a mi mujer -dijo entre besos.

Se quedaron en la habitación de su hija por más tiempo disfrutando de ella y de las cosas que esta iba aprendiendo, era muy despierta y llenaba a sus padres y a las personas a su alrededor de felicidad. Después se dirigieron a la planta baja, Kate colocó a la niña en el cargador balancín, mientras Castle preparaba el desayuno y la vigilaba desde la cocina y ella se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Después de desayunar le dio un baño a Emily y Castel se dirigió a comprar el aparato para Kate.

Kate estaba con Emily en el sofá, la pequeña no quitaba los ojos de su madre y a esta le encantaba que la niña la observara, después de un rato de mirarla, Emily curvaba sus pequeños labios y le regalaba una sonrisa a Kate lo que provocaba una sensación de felicidad en la detective.

Eso era uno de los momentos que Kate disfrutaba más, estar a solas con su hija, sin que sus miedos se asomaran siquiera. Su pequeña era feliz y eso era más que suficiente para ella, una simple sonrisa en el rostro de su bebé le hacía entender de qué estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como madre, aunque haya veces que no lo tenga muy en claro, pero gracias a Castle, su familia y a las visitas a su psicólogo sus miedos estaban cada vez menos presentes. 

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Castle aún no había llegado, ya tenía mucho rato fuera y su teléfono estaba apagado y no podía comunicarse con él, Kate se levantó del sofá donde estaba y fue hasta su habitación, se acercó al moisés, su hija seguía dormida, salió de allí y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para ella y Castle, ya que Alexis estaba en el campus y Martha últimamente se pasaba menos por el loft, tenía un papel en una obra de teatro y junto con su escuela de interpretación sólo le daba tiempo a pasar algunas veces pero recordándoles que cualquier cosa que necesiten la llamen.

Después de buscar en la despensa, colocó una olla con agua en la estufa y la encendió mientras preparaba los condimentos para lo que iba a preparar.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a un feliz Castle.

-Hola- dijo al entrar.

-Estoy aquí- dijo Kate.

-Hola cariño- se acercó a ella para besarla- Veo que has cocinado.

-Si, ya está todo listo, te estaba esperando.

-Si…

-Si, Te había llamado, pero tu teléfono está apagado ¿has tenido problemas para conseguir el ordeñador ?

-Lo siento lo tuve que apagar, y con respecto a eso, nah, no tuve problemas.

- ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto?- le pregunto.

-Pues… porque también he ido por unos biberones y otras cosas- respondió.

-Ahh… - dijo ella acercándose a la mesa y colocando dos platos - Y ¿Que has comprado en realidad? - preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Pues… pues he comprado el aparato, biberones y unos juguetes- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Rick, más juguetes, no crees que con los que tiene basta o al menos eso pienso yo.

-Solo fueron unos cuantos Kate, además también he traído algo para ti.

-¿Para mí?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿Qué es?

-Si, para ti, pero no te lo daré hasta que terminemos de comer lo que has cocinado.

-Venga Rick muéstrame eso ahora- dijo curiosa.

Castle comenzó a servir la comida en los platos, evadiéndola.

-Waoo Kate se ve delicioso-dijo levantando la tapa para ver el contenido de otra cacerola -¿Que hambre tengo?- dijo sentándose evadiendo por completo lo que ella le había dicho. Kate optó por ir a las bolsas para ver lo que él había comprado, pero se rindió y se sentó con él a comer.

Cuando terminaron Castle y Kate se dirigieron al sofá para estar más cómodos, ella apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de él, este la cubrió con sus brazos que descansaban en la cintura de Kate y colocó su mentón en el hombro de ella, hubo un breve silencio en la sala hasta que Kate habló.

-Estos es uno de los momentos que voy a extrañar cuando vuelva a comisaría, esto y estar todo el día con nuestra hija- Castle beso su cabeza.

-Pues espero que mi regalo te alegre un poco- dijo y se separó para ir por las bolsas de las compras, regreso y se sentó al lado de ella, primero le enseñó el aparato y los biberones así como los juguetes, luego sacó cinco cajitas color pastel y tendió una a Kate- Esta es para ti, ábrela-le dijo.

Kate abrió la cajita deshaciendo el lazo que la cerraba, descubriendo el interior de esta en el cual había una cadena de oro con un dije de esos a los que se les pueden poner fotos, lo abrió y sé quedo emocionada al ver unas fotos de su hija- Es hermoso Rick- dijo al fin y lanzando su brazos por el cuello de él depositando un apasionado beso- me encanta- dijo al separarse- Es muy bonito, gracias mi amor.

-Me alegra de que te guste, elegí esas fotos pero si quieres puede poner otras.

-No importa esas son hermosas, gracias,¿me lo pones- dijo emocionada y él hizo lo que le pidió, aunque el cordón de la cadena era largo como para pasarla por su cabeza él se la coloco.

-Perfecta- dijo al terminar.

-También he comprado una para Alexis, Emily, mi madre y una para mi, solo que las demás excepto la de la niña y la mía no tiene foto, para que ellas elijan las que quieran poner- Castle tomó otra cajita sacó la cadena y se la mostró a Kate, en esta había una foto de ellos y otra con las hijas de ambos, tomó otra caja que era la de Emily y la cadena un poco más pequeña y se la dio a Kate que tenía una foto de sus padres y su hermana y una de la bebé.

-Es hermosa todas están geniales, gracias- volvió a decir.

-No tienes porque darlas cariño, supongo que la niña debe estar durmiendo así que esperaremos a que se despierte para ponérsela, pero mientras porque no me pones la mía- dijo.

-Claro-le dijo ella.

Se quedaron en el sofá descansando un rato, luego decidieron poner una película la cual vieron comiendo palomitas hasta que su hija se despertó, reclamando su atención, Castle se levantó y fue por ella volviendo de nuevo a donde estaba Kate.

**Reviews¿**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias a los que y leen y a los que comentan.**

Con su hija en brazos Kate le repetía una y otra vez a Castle si lo tenía todo claro, acerca de la bebé, este asentía y contentaba a cada una escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Repasemos. ¿Sabes donde están los envases con la leche? ¿Los biberones? ¿Sa…

-Si Kate sé donde esta todo con referente a Emily, recuerda que yo vivo aquí y lo más importante soy su padre- le interrumpió.

-Lo sé y lo siento- susurró ella.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien y cualquier cosa, que espero que no suceda, te llamo.

-Lo sé, es que...Kate apretó un poco más suavemente a Emily a su pecho besando su cabecita, suspiro- recuerda darle un pequeño masaje antes de dormir y después del baño - le recordó.

-Lo sé Kate me lo has repetido como un millar de veces, aparte de que ya lo sé .

-Lo siento -volvió a decir.

-Cariño, no lo sientas, se que estas preocupada, eres su madre, estas nerviosa porque es la primera vez que tiene que estar lejos de ellas por muchas horas, pero todo va a estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, además recuerda que nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo de vez en cuando- ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida, -otra cosa- se acerco mas a ella- cuando sientas que la extrañas mucho, mucho, demasiado hasta el punto que no puedas concentrarte, puedes mira la foto que tienes de ella en la medalla, así tendrás mas fuerzas para terminar el trabajo más rápido y poder volver a casa para verla más pronto, o simplemente buscas un tiempo libre y hacemos una llamada por Skype.

-Me prometes lo de la llamada- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Te lo prometo-dijo y se acercó más para besar sus labios- ahora volvamos a dormir que ya es tarde y dentro de poco tendrás que despertar para volver a darme un cursillo- dijo riéndose.

-Puede que volvamos a la cama, pero dormir, no- dijo señalando con sus ojos a la niña que estaba muy despierta en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué la has despertado Kate? -dijo bromeando.

-¿Yo? pero… yo no… ella.

-Ya lo sé, que nos has sido tú, estaba bromeando-dijo.

-Pero no tiene gracia…

-Estas muy nerviosa con este tema, relájate cariño.

-Se que estoy nerviosa y es normal, ahora hay alguien que depende de mi…

-Kate lo sé… pero ven, vuelve a la cama -le dijo palmado su lado de la cama -Por qué mejor nos olvidamos de todo los nervios y tratamos de que se duerma para que podamos descansar.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella.

Solo tardaron quince minutos para que el chupete que Emily tenía en la boca cayera sobre su cuerpecito, Kate lo tomó y lo guardó en su estuche, luego se levantó despacio de la cama y caminó varios pasos hasta llegar al moisés, colocó a su hija en él y después de darle un pequeño beso en la cabecita volvió a la cama con Castle, quienes al poco tiempo no tardaron en quedar profundamente dormidos también.

************************************

Kate fue la primera en despertarse mucho antes de que sonara su alarma del reloj, se estrujo los ojos para aclarar su vista, dirigió su mirada al lado izquierdo donde Rick aun seguía dormido plácidamente, deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y tomó su bata. Miró el moisés su hija también seguía dormida como un angelito, espero un rato para refrescarse un poco y luego se dio una ducha, ya que cuando terminara tendría que ordeñarse para dejarle el alimento a su bebé lo cual era algo que durante su embarazo ella no había pensado, quería ser ella misma quien la alimentara, pero había llegado el día de volver al trabajo y decidió que era lo mejor para ella en vez de darle fórmulas, mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, pero por suerte no tuvo muchas dificultades para extraer la cantidad suficiente para Emily.

Castle se despertó y no la encontró en la cama, su lado estaba frió, al parecer hacía ya un rato que se había levantado, el se levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde su hija pero tampoco estaba ahí, así que supuso que Kate la tenia, ya que aun no era hora de que ella se marchara fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a cepillarse los dientes y luego salió de la habitación y las encontró en la sala, Kate aún no estaba vestida solo llevaba el albornoz y con la niña acostada en sus piernas mientras ella le hacía caritas y sonidos graciosos, el se acerco a ellas le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y uno en los labios a Kate

-Buenos días - dijo él al separarse.

-Buenos días- repitió ella.

-¿Y qué tal están ustedes dos?

-Bueno pues, estamos bien, verdad mi amor- dijo haciendo que su hija sonriera.

-Me alegro de que estén bien- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el suave cabello de la niña.

Pasaron un rato jugando con su hija hasta que Kate se dio cuenta de que ya tenía que comenzar a vestirse.

-La sostienes Rick, es que ya me tengo que cambiar.

-Sí -dijo- también te preparare algo de comer.

-Esta bien- le dijo ella, él cogió la niña y Kate se fue a vestirse.

Castle se dio cuenta de que no podía preparar bien algo para comer con la niña en brazos así que la puso en el balancín y se dirigió a la cocina.

Después de unos quince minutos Kate salió de la habitación vestida con una camisa blanca, un pantalón gris y unos zapatos negros.

-¡Valla! pero que…

-No lo digas, que por suerte me ha quedado la ropa-le interrumpió.

-Pero que dices estas preciosa igual que siempre- le dijo mientras terminaba de colocar unas tostadas en el plato.

-Tu crees- dudo ella.

-Pero claro que si, estas preciosa- le dijo y se acerco a abrazarla- ven desayunemos antes de que se te haga tarde.

Comieron lo que el preparo, mientras también hablaban de cosas de ellos y de la niña, cuando terminaron Kate se dirigió a su cuarto y Castle saco a la niña de balancín que por suerte no se había quejado de haber estado un rato ahí, ella regresó con su bolso, su chaqueta ya puesta, se acercó al sofá donde estaba Castle y dejo lo que tenía en manos al lado de Rick. Cogió a su hija en brazos y la acercó a su pecho mientras le daba besos en la cabecita.

-Bueno mi amor, mami ya se tiene que ir, pero te prometo que volveré más tarde, te vas a quedar con papá-la pequeña hizo un ruidito como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, Kate no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras se despedía de su bebé.

-Kate…

-Estoy bien Rick -ahora dirigió su mirada a Castle- bien Rick ya ha comido así que no tendrás que preocuparte por un rato- el sonrió sabía que no se le olvidaría repetirle todo nuevamente, luego de que le recordara a Castle todo, se acercó a él aun con la niña en brazos y lo beso apasionadamente- A ti también te voy a extrañar mucho -le dijo entre besos.

-Yo también- le dijo separándose, ella se dirigió a la puerta y Castle cogió el abrigo y el bolso de ella y la siguió.

-Bien, ya es hora Kate - ella asintió, él tomó a la niña en sus brazos y le paso las cosas de ella, se dieron otro beso -Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo él.

-Si, no te olvides de llamarme.

-No lo haré.

Ella se dirigió a su hija-Adiós mi gorgojita -le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente- Adiós Rick, te amo.

-Yo también.

Kate suspiró antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

-Bueno ahora solo estamos tú y yo- le dijo a la bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewes? continuo el fic?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Continuacion...**

* * *

><p>Kate salió del ascensor, recorrió los cortos pasos que hay hasta su escritorio, ante la mirada de los que estaban presentes en comisaría, uno que otro le dio la bienvenida y la felicitaban por su bebé, ella le daba las gracia y asentía con la cabeza, llegó a su cubículo y dejó su bolso a un lado, se sentó en su silla. Esposito y Ryan la visualizaron desde la sala de descanso y se acercaron a ella.<p>

-Hey Beckett- dijo Espo acercándose a Kate.

-Hola Javi.

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta-dijo Ryan mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Y qué tal todo, ¿Como están Castle y la bebé?

-Están bien, los he dejado en casa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… Castle, esta de niñera, no- dijo Esposito y Kate le dirigió una de sus miradas- Bien, ya entendí.

-Bien y ustedes ¿Como están? ¿Como la pasaron sin mí estos meses? ¿Me extrañaron?

-Bien- dijeron al unísono.

-Y respecto a lo otro no las apañamos muy bien- le dijo Espo.

-Si, aunque no te voy a negar que una que otras veces hacían faltas esas teorías de Castle- dijo Ryan ante la mirada atenta de Esposito.

-En serio hermano.

-Venga Javi, no lo niegues que tú también las echabas de menos, igual que como ellos terminaban sus frases- dijo.

Los chicos comenzaron a intercambiar palabras de si extrañaron mucho o no a Castle y a Kate, mientras ella los miraba atentamente.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya basta, dejen de hacer eso, ya sé que me extrañaron y yo también los extrañe a ustedes, así que porque mejor no nos damos un abrazo para terminar esto y que yo pueda ir al despacho de Gates. Ellos la miraron de manera extraña, pero luego decidieron que ella tenía razón y cada uno le dio un abrazo a Kate, en verdad les había hecho mucha falta.

-Que bueno que estas de vuelta.

Minutos después Kate se dirigió al despacho de la Capitana, hablaron durante un tiempo y luego Kate volvió a su mesa.

Hasta el momento no había surgido un caso y la mañana estaba tranquila, miró su teléfono, Castle no la había llamado aún, ni le había dejado un mensaje, nada.

Sus compañeros la observaban desde sus puestos.

-Hey Beckett- la llamó Espo- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, chicos todo está bien, de hecho voy a visitar al Lanie, me avisan si surge algo.

-Esta bien- le contestó Ryan.

-Tal vez no lo dirá, pero los extraña- le dijo Espo a su compañero.

-Si- agrego este.

* * *

><p>Kate entró a la morgue silenciosamente sin que su amiga la notara, Lanie estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver a la detective, Kate puso sus manos en los hombros de la forense y esta saltó del susto.<p>

-Por Dios Kate nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes el susto que me has dado.

-Que valiente eres Lanie- bromeo Kate.

-Búrlate cariño, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara si en vez de guardar unos papeles estuviera guardando mis instrumentos.

-Pues hubiera sacado mi arma-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Kate!- la reprocho.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado, tu no eras así?

-No ha pasado nada Lanie… solo… solo que estoy algo aburrida.

-¿Y vienes a asustar a tu amiga?

-No, no quería hacerlo pero te vi tan concentrada- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya, está bien, ahora ven aquí y déjame darte un abrazo, porque por lo menos tu si me haces faltas por aquí - dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias Lanie.

-Bien, y si estas aburrida porque no llamas a tus hombre.

-Pues porque supongo que estará durmiendo.

-A las diez de la mañana.

-Créeme Lanie cuando tienes un bebé, aprovechas cualquier hora para dormir.

-Bien, entiendo y hablando de bebé que tal mi sobrinita.

-Ella está bien, cada día esta mas despierta mirando todo a su alrededor- Lanie vio que a su amiga se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su hija- ahora debe de estar dormida por eso digo que Rick debe de estarlo también.

-Y que tal estas asumiendo el hecho de que ya has vuelto y que estarás menos tiempo con ella.

Ante la pregunta de la médico Kate se acercó a unas de las sillas que había en el lugar y se sentó en una, seguida por Lanie.

-Pues no te voy a negar que la extraño mucho, es la primera vez que voy a estar más tiempo lejos de ella, que me hace mucha falta estar en estos momentos con ella, pero sé que está bien, que está con su padre y que él la cuidara mientras yo estoy aquí.- dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos la medalla que Castle le dio.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- le pregunto Lanie curiosa.

-Ah… esto es una cadena que Rick me regaló para cuando la extrañe-dijo mostrándosela.

-Oh, Kate es hermosa.

-Si, mira lo que tiene dentro- la abrió.

-Que lindura.

-Verdad.

-Si, está muy bonita y que detalle el de Castle de darte esto.

-Sí- dijo dándole un último vistazo a las fotos de su hija y volviendo a colocar la medalla dentro de su camisa junto con la del anillo de su madre. 

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Lanie volvió a la comisaría, fue a su escritorio y se sentó, estaba algo aburrida tomo su teléfono para llamar a Castle pero antes de que pudiera marcar este sonó y ella tomó la llamada. Era el.<p>

-Hola Rick- dijo.

-Hola cariño ¿qué tal el día?

-No te miento cuando te digo que esta de lo más aburrido.

-Me lo suponía ya que no estoy por allá.

-Puede que en parte.

-Bromeas, claro que es por eso, además por qué presiento que no es el día el que esta aburrido, sino tú.

-Pues…

-Bien, espera un momento -la interrumpió- tal vez esto te anime un poco.

¿Que haces?- pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

-Ya esta- le dijo y Kate recibió un mensaje con una foto de él y la niña.

-Gracias -se limitó a decir ella.

-No hay de qué- le respondió.

Luego de que terminaran de hablar él le envió un vídeo de la pequeña lo que le animó un poco más el día.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo Kate y los chicos ordenaron comida china y se fueron a la sala de descanso a comer, mientras hablaban de las cosas que ocurrieron en la ausencia de ella entre otras cosas

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde Kate se sintió aliviada por suerte el día en la comisaria transcurrió tranquilo sin ningún caso para ellos. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue directo a su casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta Castle dirigió su mirada a esta y la vio.<p>

-Hola cariño.

-Hola- le saludo ¿Que tal el día por aquí?

-Bueno, nosotros no la pasamos genial uno que otros gritos pero bien- dijo y se acercó a ella besándola.

Kate tomó a su hija de los brazos de Castle y le dio unos cuantos besos.

-Hola, gorggojita, te has portado bien con papá- la pequeña se removió en sus brazos acercándose a su pecho.

-Parece que tiene hambre- dijo ella mirando a Castle.

-Sí.

-Bien sostenla en lo que me doy una ducha.

-Ok, ven de nuevo con papá- le dijo él y Kate que se dirigió a su habitación, después de besarlos nuevamente a ambos.

Después de unos minutos ella apareció con ropa más cómoda.

.Ya estoy.

-Bien, casi comienza a llorar, de no sé por el chupete, ella te habría dado una bronca por qué no llegabas.

-Castle…

-Bien tómala, mientras yo también me voy a dar una ducha, creo que apesto algo a vomito- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que has hecho esta vez para merecer eso?- se burló ella.

-Pues… nada.

-Aja…

-Te digo la verdad.

-Esta bien ve a ducharte - le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y colocaba a su hija en su pecho para alimentarla.

-Mama te hecho de menos hoy- dijo tomando una de las manitas de la niña.

Luego de darle de comer la pequeña se quedó dormida y ella duró unos minutos contemplándola viendo el movimiento de su pecho cuando respiraba paso su mano por el pelo de la niña acariciando con delicadeza -te amo mi pequeña gorgojita- le dijo y deposito un beso en la frente de la niña y luego se levantó con cuidado, fue hasta la habitación la colocó en el moisés, la cubrió con una suave mata y luego se dirigió a donde Castle que aun estaba en la baño.

-Puedo pasar- le dijo abriendo la puerta de la ducha.

-Ya no te has duchado.

-Si pero ahora quiero ducharme contigo.

-Ven entra- le dijo él y ella se desvistió y entró con él y terminaron haciendo el amor bajo el agua.


	21. Chapter 21

**Se que tengo mucho que no actualizo este fic, pero ya hay capitulo nuevo, solo espero que les guste. Gracias a los que leen el fic y a los que dejan alguna reviews**

* * *

><p>Los Gritos de la niña volvían locos a la personas que la tenían, las que las habían separado de sus padres siendo aun muy pequeña. Sus gritos ya eran muy pesados de tanto llorar sin ser atenidos, la pequeña ya estaba hambrienta y gritaba a pleno pulmón... una señora se acercó de mala gana hasta el colchón donde estaba la niña, la tomó en brazos bruscamente haciendo que Emily llorará más fuerte.<p>

Kate estaba ida no quería comer nada, era como si su vida se hubiera ido el día que perdió a su hija, con el peso de la culpa sobre ella atormentándola según pasaban los días y su pequeña no aparecía, sentada en el sofá de la sala con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, los presentes en el loft se quedaban mirándola sin poder hacer más que eso ya que ella no les permitía que nadie se le acercara, solamente Rick la había convencido de levantarse para darse un baño, pero en cuanto había terminado volvió a la misma posición de siempre, a sentarse en el sofá con sus ojos puesto en la entrada, esperando la vuelta de su pequeña, de su gorgojita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Tiempo atrás)<strong>_

-¡No! ¡No! Paula no lo haré y no creo que Kate le agrade la idea.

-Venga Richard, es para promocionar mas tu nuevo libro, así tus fans verán que si te importa compartir no solo tus libros con ellos.

-Y me importan por eso comparto mis libros, pero no a mi familia y sabes muy bien que no me gusta que mis hijas estén en la portada de una revista, así que mi respuesta es, no mi hijas no saldrán no quiero que sus rostro estén por todas parte- dijo alterado

-Bien ya entendí, pero te advierto que si aparece una foto de algunas de ellas en el periódico, no será mi culpa, ya que aún no hay una foto "oficial de tu hija menor".

-Pues tampoco la habrá por el momento.

-Richard- ya te digo que los paparazzis están muy interesados en tener una foto de la menor.

-¿Pero desde cuando les ha importado a esos mi vida?-

-Pues déjame que te explique… estas con la Detective Beckett quien es tu inspiración para Nikki Heat y has tenido una hija con ella, para ellos eso es suficiente.

-Bien…

-¿Aceptas?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-No, no he dicho que si.

-Vamos Rick, piensatelo un poco más y luego me llamas- dijo y colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la entrada del edificio Kate terminaba de aparcar su coche cuando derrepente se vio acorralada por varios paparazzis, su hija estaba en su cargador en el asiento de atrás coloco una manta sobre este antes de que se acercaran al auto, nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar y esta no le agradaba para nada. Decidió salir de su coche y fue cuando sintió un montón de flask sobre ella, abrió la puerta de atrás y entro en el auto de nuevo, tomo a su hija con cuidado no quieria que pudieran obtener fotos de ella, antes de salir cubrió por completo a su pequeña y luego salio, y se dirigió a entrar al edificio, le hacían muchas preguntas a las cuales ella no contesto, uno de los paparazzis se acerco mas de lo debido e intento levantar la manta que cubría a la pequeña y fue cuando Kate se dio la vuelta y le lanzo una mirada asesina.<p>

-Si vuelve a hacer eso, no respondo de mis actos- le dijo muy enojada y avanzó con pasos más rápidos al recinto.

Castle se estremeció cuando escucho el fuerte ruido que provenía de la puerta de la entrada seguido de la voz de Kate llamándolo.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que pasa? ¿ Esa es tu pregunta?

Él alzó las cejas sin comprender - Kate no entiendo a qué viene esto, porque no te explicas.

-Pues resulta que no puedo entrar a mi casa sin que un montón de paparazzis intenten violar mi privacidad o la de mi hija y esa si que no la voy a permitir.

¿Que? ¿Hay paparazzis aquí?

-Si y uno de ellos se acercó lo suficiente para poder tocar a la niña y tomarles fotos, eso no lo puedo tolerar Castle.

-Te juro que no tenía idea de eso, justamente estaba hablando con mi agente sobre eso.

-Castle se que tu libro esta en plena promoción pero esto no lo tolero, no quiero cámara cerca de mi o de Emily.

-Y crees que yo si, yo tampoco quiero que eso suceda- se acercó y tomó a su hija de los brazos de su madre- ¿Están bien? pregunto.

-Si, por lo menos creo que pude evitar que le tomaran fotos y evitar que se asustara- dijo y luego se acercaron al sofá.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de hablar sobre el tema, Castle preparó unos bocadillos para él y Kate y le preguntó sobre su visita a su padre.<p>

- Si hubieras visto su cara Castle estaba muy emocionado.

-Se que no estuve ahí, pero me lo imagino.

-Ya lo creo, tienes mucha imaginación- dijo y se rió- Bueno creo que ya es momento del baño, así que, nos vamos- dijo tomando a Emily de los brazos de Castle.

-¿Y me van a dejar solo?

-Bueno Rick es un baño de chicas, así que lo siento, pero siempre puedes elegir una ropita para la niña y sus cosas para después del baño y dejarlas sobre la cama- dijo y se fue hasta su habitación y puso a llenar la bañera.

Ella se desvistió quedando en ropa interior y luego desvistió a su hija de casi cinco meses.

-Hola mi amor, vamos a bañarse con mamá -le decía en voz graciosa.

Cuando entre en el cuarto de baño, comprobó que la temperatura del agua era la adecuada para su hija en después entró en la bañera, flexionó sus piernas colocando a su hija en ellas.

Castle subió a la habitación de Emily en busca de sus cosas para después del baño, abrió un cajón y tomó un cambio de ropa, luego un pañal etc. bajo a la planta baja con lo necesario y entró a la habitación para colocar las cosas sobre la cama, desde donde estaba podía escuchar la risa de Kate y el pequeño balbuceo de la niña, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, él era feliz, muy feliz tenía lo que siempre anhelaba, una familia, una con Kate el amor de su vida y no podía evitar sentirse feliz por eso, se sentía muy afortunado por todo lo que tenía dos hija preciosas y a la mujer de su vida consigo.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta su despacho tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hija mayor.

-Hey Alexis.

-Hola papá ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Todo esta bien por aquí, solo quería escuchar tu voz.

-¿Papá estás bien?

-Si. ¿Es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi hija?

-Claro que puedes, no seas tonto- dijo riendo.

Duró varios minutos hablando con su hija cuando colgó escucho a Kate llamándolo, dejó su teléfono en el escritorio y fue al cuarto de baño.

-Sí- dijo entrando.

-Podrías tomarla- dijo ella y él cogió la toalla de la niña que estaba a un lado envolviendo a la bebé en esta.

-Mmm que rico hueles Emily- dijo se fue a la habitación para secar mejor a la niña mientras Kate se secaba ella.

Cambio a la niña con la ropa que había llevado antes a la habitación.

-Bien ahora tú te encargas de su pelo- le dijo ofreciéndole la niña a Kate después de que ella se vistiera.

-Ok- dijo tomándola en brazos- Aunque probablemente se quede dormida después de que coma.

Minutos después tal y como lo había dicho Kate la pequeña se había quedado dormida, así que subió a la otra planta y acostó a la niña en su cuna, luego se dirigió a donde de encontraba Castle.

-Que rendida- dijo al entrar.

-Me imagino con todo lo que me contaste que hicieron donde tu padre.

Ambos se fueron hasta el sofá y se sentaron acurrucados uno con otro, después de un minuto de silencio Castle hablo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de ella.

-¿Hacer de qué o para que?-contesto.

-¿Cómo qué para qué?

-Pues explícate porque no entiendo de que me estas hablando.

-Pues para los 5 cinco meses de Emm.

-¿En serio Rick? que se supone que tenga que hacer ¿y por qué sigues diciéndole Emm? su nombre es Emily- dijo intentando sonar firme pero no pudo.

-Si hablo en serio, podríamos no sé ir al parque o pasar un momento todos juntos, y… le le digo así... porque es mas corto, ademas te gusta te he escuchado llamarla así.

-Pero que dices yo no la he llamado así, y respecto a lo primero me parece bien- dijo y se acercó a besar sus labios.

-¿Por hablamos de cosas sin sentido a veces?- dijo él al separarse.

-¿Sabes? las verdad es que no lo se y a veces pienso lo mismo,que decimos y hablamos cosas sin sentido -ambos no pudieron evitarlo y comenzaron a reírse. 

* * *

><p>Una semana después Kate y Castle estaban esperando a Alexis para ir al parque para pasar un tiempo juntos el mismo día que su hija cumplía sus cinco meses, estaban felices hacia ya cinco meses que eran los padre de una hermosa niña y su vida había cambiado y para ellos era lo mejor que les había pasado, ella era feliz, tenía a su primera hija, el a su segunda pero ya era suficiente el tiempo que llevaban juntos que para ella la hija de él también era como suya, eran una familia.<p>

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a Alexis.

-Hola- dijo al entrar.

-Hola cariño- dijo su padre acercándose ella.

-¿Cómo estás papá?

-Estoy bien cariño y tu.

-Estoy muy bien, feliz, pero donde esta mi hermanita que quiero verla.

-Kate baja con ella en un minuto, vamos a sentarnos.

Kate fue hasta donde ellos con su hija en brazos y Alexis se levanto rápidamente en el momento en que las vio.

-Hola mi amor- dijo tomando a la niña de los brazos de Kate- Pero que grande estas-dijo mientras la pequeña envolvía sus pequeñas manos en el pelo de ella - Te he traído un regalo, espero que te guste- le decía al niña con voz infantil.

Alexis le indicó a su padre que buscará en la bolsa de regalo que ella había traído, y tomó un hermoso peluche de color rosa y se lo puso delante del rostro de su hermanita, la cual al verlo estiro sus bracitos para alcanzar el peluche.

Minutos después todos emprendieron camino a Central Parck donde pasaron un gran día en familia como les gustaba, compartiendo uno con otros, disfrutando de lo que las vida les da, Castle estaba muy feliz de tener a todas sus chicas con el. También agradecía de que pudieran disfrutar sin tener cámaras siguiéndolos después de lo que había pasado con Kate la semana anterior, aunque no pudieron evitar que lo ocurrido apareciera en la periódico al día siguiente loe que molesto mucho al escritor y a Kate.

"_Detective, musa y pareja del escritor Richard Castle enfrenta a paparazzis por tomarle fotos a ella y a su hija"_. Decía un el articulo junto con fotos de ella con su pequeña en brazos, pero a la cual no se le veía el rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara...<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, de verdad, solo espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Continuacion de la primera parte del ultimo capitulo)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente.<strong>

Los Gritos de la niña volvían locos a las personas que la tenían, las que las había separado de sus padres siendo aun muy pequeña. Sus gritos ya eran muy pesados de tanto llorar sin ser atendidos, la pequeña ya estaba hambrienta y gritaba a pleno pulmón... una señora se acercó de mala gana hasta el colchón donde estaba la niña, la tomó en brazos bruscamente haciendo que Emily llorará más fuerte.

Kate estaba ida no quería comer nada, era como si su vida se hubiera ido el día que perdió a su hija, con el peso de la culpa sobre ella atormentándola según pasaban los días y su pequeña no aparecía, sentada en el sofá de la sala con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, los presentes en el loft se quedaban mirándola sin poder hacer más que eso ya que ella no les permitía que nadie se le acercara, solamente Rick la había convencido de levantarse para darse un baño, pero en cuanto había terminado volvía a la misma posición de siempre, a sentarse en el sofá con sus ojos puesto en la entrada, esperando la vuelta de su pequeña, de su gorgojita.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar.<p>

-Haz que se calle- le dijo el hombre a su acompañante.

-Creo que lo que tienes es hambre.

-Pues dale el biberón.

-Es que apesta a algo.

-Tiene hambre no... Se lo beberá si tiene.

La mujer cogió el biberón sin importarle mucho y lo puso en la boca de la niña, quien se negaba a cogerlo. Ya que no estaba en buen estado.

-Tómalo- dedica la mujer con rabia ya estaba cansada - bien tu lo has querido- le dijo a la niña como si esta entendiera lo que había dicho- la puso en el viejo colchón sin ningún cuidado, se acercó hasta la mesita que había al lado, tomando la jeringa que había ahí, se acercó nuevamente hasta donde estaba la niña tomó una de sus pequeñas piernas y le introdujo la aguja sin compasión, el llanto de la niña retumbó en las paredes de la habitación, la mujer sacó la aguja y la volvió a poner donde estaba.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle entraba a su casa, la busco con su mirada pero no se acercó a ella, se dirigió directamente hasta la mesa donde estaban su madre y su hija.<p>

-Papá- dijo la pelirroja al verlo- ¿Han sabido algo?

-No -contesto triste- nadie sabe nada ni el FBI ha podido encontrar algo, aun no saben nada de ella ni de quien la tiene, yo... no puedo soportar más esto y tampoco creo que ella pueda ¿ha comido algo?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hasta donde estaba Kate.

-No -contesto Martha no se ha levantado de ahí- hijo ella no está bien, tienes que hacer algo haz que coma, se va a enfermar si no lo hace -dijo preocupada.

Castle se acercó al sofá donde estaba ella.

-Kate-dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, pero esta no le hizo caso- Kate -volvió a intentar- ¡KATE!- le grito pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta...ella estaba ida.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación-Madre prepararle algo para comer-dijo antes de entrar. La colocó en la cama, y entró en el cuarto de baño, puso a llenar la bañera eso ya era una rutina desde hace dos semanas para él, regreso a la habitación y la encontró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero él la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo

-No Kate necesitas descansar-dijo abrazándola.

-Soy una mala madre, lo soy, no pude cuidarla bien y ahora no está, ella no está Castle, mis brazos están vacíos, ella no está aquí-dijo llorando, Rick no dijo nada, solo la llevo al cuarto de baño, le quitó la ropa y la metió en la bañera. Minutos después la vistió luego del baño, y se dirigió con ella a la mesa de la cocina donde Martha ya le había preparado algo para comer. Prácticamente la obligó a comer lo que había preparado su madre.

-Alexis podrías traerme un vaso de jugo para Kate- Alexis asintió vertiendo el jugo en un vaso.

-Aquí tienes-Castle lo tomo y buscó entre sus pantalones un frasco con pastillas, las molió hasta dejarla en polvo.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- le preguntó su hija.

-Ella necesita dormir y no creo que lo haga por sí sola.

¿Y crees que unas pastillas...- se detuvo ante la mirada de su padre.

* * *

><p>-Ya basta ya no la pinches mas, por si no lo has notado así llora mas, ya sé que es divertido pero eso provoca más gritos de la minie heat...<p>

-Pues búscale un alimento más decente, que hasta a mi me da asco esa leche del biberón.

El hombre sacó un billete de cien dólares y se los paso a su compañera.

-Ve comprarle "algo decente" como dices tu... y trae algo de ropa, pañales... no sé lo que sea... yo me quedaré con ella... tengo algo que hacer...

Luego que la mujer se fuera el hombre se acercó hasta donde estaba la niña que se había quedado dormida por el dolor de las agujas, sus pequeñas piernas estaban hinchadas

-Hola minie heat... Le hablaba a la niña dormida.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, ¿Sabes? yo la conocí hace años, no fue muy obediente, ni muy amable conmigo, me encerró en la cárcel, pase ahí varios años de mi vida, aunque la verdad yo quería que me apresara pero ella nunca me detenía aunque le daba advertencias... pero pude escaparme y decidí buscarla , pero mi sorpresa fue saber que tenía una hija, ósea tu...-dijo con una sonrisa malvada- tengo una buena idea, porque no llamo a donde ella trabaja y le doy un pequeño regalito.

El hombre tomó su teléfono marcó el número de la comisaría.

Esposito se apresuró a tomar la llamada.

-Comisaría doce...

-Hola ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-Detective Esposito ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Comuníqueme con la inspectora Heat.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escucho-dijo y colgó.

Esposito se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Inspectora Heat, entonces recordó aquel caso de hace unos años atrás, en el que el FBI había intervenido y que un psicópata estaba obsesionado con Nikki Heat, después de la llamada, Ryan se acerco a él.

-¿Espo? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto al ver la cara que tenía.

-Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que hablar con Kate- dijo caminando hacia el ascensor.

* * *

><p>Lanzó un grito de frustración esperaba que Kate hubiera sido la que conteste al teléfono pero eso no pasó. Miró a su alrededor buscando el periódico con su mirada, ya que había visto un artículo donde ponía información de la desaparición de la niña, lo tomo y busco la pagina que necesitaba.<p>

-Vamos a ver…decía hojeando... aquí esta, mira que sorpresa pone el numero de la casa de tu mami, hagamos una llamadita.

Volvió a tomar su teléfono y marcó el número que había impreso en la hoja.

* * *

><p>Esposito y Ryan habían llegado al loft de Castle y le había dicho lo que había sucedido.<p>

-Castle necesitamos a Kate por si intenta volver a ponerse en contacto.

Richard suspiro Kate no estaba en condiciones en esos momentos y eso le atormentaba.

-Chicos Kate no puede ahora, le he dado un sedante para que pueda dormir.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Ryan.

-Entonces...-se cayó debido a que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Castle se dirigió a la mesita y lo cogió.

-Hola- dijo sin ánimos.

-Hola... ¿está la inspectora Heat?-dijo y el corazón de Castle se aceleró a mil por hora.

-¿Eres tu verdad? ¿Dime donde la tienes?-le gritó.

-Shhhhss... Quiero hablar con la Inspectora Heat...oh espera un momento ¿con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

-Soy el padre de la niña imbécil, dime donde tienes a mi hija

-¿Eres Jameson Rook?

-¡No!

-Si eres el padre de la hija de la inspectora Heat, sí que lo eres- le dijo - Así que les tengo un regalito o más bien una advertencia para que la próxima vez que llame... si es que hay una próxima vez... la inspectora este al teléfono, así que escucha muy bien.

El hombre colocó el teléfono en la cara de la niña y le dio una palmada en la pierna hinchada de la bebé, interrumpiendo su sueño y provocando que llorara de dolor.

Castle se estremeció al escuchar los gritos de su hija, sintiéndose impotente al no poder evitar que lastimen a su niña-¡DÉJALA! no te atreva a hacerle nada porque te juro que te voy a encontrar donde quieras que estés y no tendré la mas mínima compasión contigo.

-Jajaja-rió el hombre- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- dijo y colgó, no le importaba durar mucho al teléfono ya que no se podía rastrear.

Kate abrió los ojos desorientada miró a su alrededor para comprobar donde estaba, su habitación, estaba vacía, Castle no estaba ahí, se levantó, pasó su mano por su cara había soñado con ella de nuevo la necesitaba no podía pasar más tiempo sin ella, fue al baño para asearse, se sentía más descansada al parecer había dormido mucho.

Cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación, fue hasta la sala donde estaban Rick, Alexis y Martha, los tres dirigieron su mirada a ella cuando apareció en el lugar. Castle se acercó a Kate, le dio un gran abrazo, tenía que contarle lo de la llamada, pero la notaba diferente, más calmada y no quería ahuyentar ese cambio que notaba, hasta que fue ella la que hizo una pregunta.

-¿Han sabido algo?

-Bu… bueno.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó alzando la voz.

-Kate… ha llamado la persona que la tiene.

-¿Qué? -nuevas lágrimas se asomaban en su rostro- que… ¿qué ha dicho? ¿Quién es?

-Ha dicho que, si vuelve a llamar tienes que atender tu el teléfono- mientras le contaba tampoco pudo aguantar las lágrimas recordando la llamada y el grito ahogado de su bebé.

-¿Algo más?- Castle no le respondió.

-Rick contesta, qué más pasó durante la llamada- decía casi sin habla.

-La… la han lastimado Kate, no sé cómo pero me lo dijo y pude escuchar sus gritos- dijo y la abrazo, ella le correspondió al abrazo.

- ¿Porque no me despertaste, Castle? ¿Por qué?- dijo sin separarse de él.

-Kate…

-¿Quien ha llamado?- preguntó deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-Ha sido Scott Dunn, el la tiene.

-¿Scott Dunn? ¿Pero como… no estaba en la cárcel? -dijo alterada y comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón.

-Kate, la vamos a encontrar y vamos a encerrar a ese infeliz para el resto de su vida

-¿Y no se supone que hay estaba, encerrado para el resto de su vida?  
>Como diablos se ha escapado y por qué rayos ha ido contra ella, es solo una bebé, es mi niñita- dijo dejándose caer al suelo, Rick se acercó a ella abrazándola, Martha y Alexis que había presenciado todo se quedaron sin habla ante la reacción de Kate, estaba sufriendo mucho no tener a su hija consigo, ella lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Castle y él temía cada vez más de que vuelva a pasarse todo el tiempo ida, no podía hacerlo ahora, no cuando el que tenía a su hija necesitaba hablar con ella.<p>

-Vamos a comisaría- dijo ella sin reparos.

-Kate… no, puedes ahora no estás bien.

-Claro que sí puedo y estoy bien solo dame unos minutos y si no quieres ir lo entenderé iré sola-dijo y se separó de él y fue en dirección al baño.

-Papá-Alexis se acerco a él abrazándolo.

-Richard cariño, no sabía que ese desgraciado le había hecho daño a mi nieta, tienen que encontrarla, antes de…

-No lo digas madre, no quiero pensar en lo que pueda pasar, solo quiero que este aquí con nosotros.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a Kate y a Castle, ella salió con pasos firmes y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, quienes estaban en frente de la pizarra tratando de encontrar algo.<p>

-Kate -dijeron al unísono al verla, se le notaba algo débil y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, pero ella estaba decidida a encontrar a su hija y matar a que la tiene si es posible.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, sorry, sorry, solo espero que les guste ;)**_

* * *

><p>Los chicos y Castle pusieron al tanto a Kate de cómo iba el caso del secuestro de Emily. Habían durado el resto del día buscando alguna pista pero todo fue en vano, no había nada que les indicara por donde iniciar, hasta altas horas de la noche y muy a pesar de ellos tuvieron que irse a descansar un poco aunque no lo lograran.<p>

* * *

><p>El sonido del llanto de la niña a través del monitor de bebes hizo que se despertara en mitad de la noche, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no molestar a Castle que dormía plácidamente ajeno a los gritos de Emily. Subió las escaleras y entró en habitación de su hija, se acerco a su cuna y la tomó en brazos mientras le hablaba.<p>

-Pero que ha pasado mi amor, porque te has despertado, vamos a ver si es algún pañal molesto- le dijo mientras besaba las pequeñas mejillas de la niña - bueno al parecer si, vamos a cambiarte, cariño- colocó a la bebé en el cambiador. Cuando terminó se sentó en la mecedora para volver a dormir a su hija. En pocos minutos la pequeña Emily volvió a dormirse en los brazos de su madre. Mientras seguía meciendo a su hija todo el panorama tranquilo y feliz en el que se encontraba comenzaba a desvanecerse, la luz se convirtió en oscuridad, la alegría en tristeza al mismo tiempo que su pequeña gorgojita desaparecía de sus brazos dejándolos completamente vacíos y ella comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Castle luchaba por despertarla mientras ella gritaba entre sueños.<p>

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! despierta cariño, despierta- le dijo una y otra vez hasta que logro que ella reaccionara.

-No está, se ha ido Rick, se ha ido - dijo abrazándose a él - mi niña la quiero de vuelta quiero a nuestra gorgojita con nosotros.

-Lo sé cariño, yo también quiero que este aquí con nosotros -decía con lagrimas en los ojos- te prometo que la vamos a encontrar sana y salva, pero tenemos que ser fuertes por ella, nuestra hija nos necesita fuertes para ella, para que la podamos traer de vuelta con nosotros con su familia, sé que es difícil pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Volvieron a dormirse después de un largo rato necesitaba reunir fuerzas para recuperar a su hija de las manos de quienes la tenían.

Pasaron días y Dunn aún no había llamado, a Castle le asustaba pensar en que el vuelva a hacerle algo a su hija, se lo había advertido, chocó su puño contra la mesa, estaba frustrado de que aun no tenían noticias. El sonido del teléfono del escritorio de Kate llamó la atención de todos, Kate se acercó y lo tomo.

-Beckett-dijo fríamente.

-Por fin escucho tu voz Nikki.

-Scott.

-Ah… veo que me recuerdas.

-Se te olvida que tienes a mi hija y…

-Ah la pequeña Heat- si la recuerdo, muy parecida a ti por cierto- le interrumpió.

¿Por qué lo has hecho, es solo una bebé?

-Y todavía lo preguntas, recuerdas lo que hiciste hace años, me hundiste no me dejaste terminar mi objetivo.

-Yo no te hundí, tú lo hiciste, eres un criminal, yo solo hice mi trabajo de ponerte en el lugar donde deberías de estar.

-Debería, bien dicho Nikki, debería, pero ahora no lo estoy, ahora estoy libre y me la vas a pagar, pero tranquila no te quiero a ti ni a tu Jameson, solo quiero ver como sufres al no tener a tu minie heat contigo, sabiendo que no la puedes tener cerca- decía con voz maliciosa.

-Escúchame bien imbécil, te voy a encontrar donde quieras que estés y cuando lo haga me encargare de ti personalmente- decía ella tratando de que no se le quiebre la voz.

-Nikki, Nikki, Nikki, eso está muy mal no debería de decirle eso a la persona que posee lo más importante para ti, pero para que veas que yo no muy molesto por lo último que me has dicho dejare que escuches a tu hija, pero ya te digo que como es una bebé y todavía no habla, aparte de que no la ha pasado muy bien que digamos, tendré que hacer algo para que la puedas oír.-Kate entendió lo que él trataba de hacer así que le gritó que no lo haga que no importa si no la escuchaba porque lo último que ella quería escuchar era a su hija sufrir.

-Pero si es un regalo Nikki pero aunque no lo quieras te lo dejare y fue cuando ella escuchó el llanto de su hija y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, al otro lado de la línea su hija gritaba y ella no sabía qué era lo que aquella malvada persona le había hecho.

-Eres un infeliz.

-No, no de hecho su muy feliz escuchándola gritar mientras estoy contigo al teléfono, solo espero que la persona que está aquí a mi lado no le haga lo que le hizo cuando en una ocasión no aguantaba su llanto.

-Te advierto que si le vuelven hacer algo...

-No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir le interrumpió- porque ten por seguro que yo sé que no las vas a lograr, así que adiós te enviare un regalito. Adiós Nikki.

Kate colgó, cayó aterrada en su silla era una mar de lágrimas en ese momento, aunque trato de hacerse fuerte ante Scott, cuando termino la llamada no pudo evitar derrumbarse, tenía presente en su cabeza los gritos de su hija y miles de imágenes de esta en su mente.

-Le vamos a encontrar cariño, no se va a salir con la suya, pagará por todo esto- le dijo Castle arrodillándose junto a ella

-La escuche Castle… no sabes lo que sentí al escuchar sus gritos y que yo no pueda estar ahí con ella para calmarla, siento que le he fallado Rick ya no sé si podre mas-decía mientras lloraba- siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos no aguanto más sin estar con ella la necesito, la quiero aquí, conmigo, con nosotros.

-Y la tendremos muy pronto-le dijo sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía, como cuando Alexis fue secuestrada, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber hecho algo más cuando le arrebataron a su hija menor.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y pronto seria un mes el tiempo que han pasado sin la menor de la familia Kate estaba cada vez más triste por no tener ni una pista de donde pueda estar su hija, trataba de no pensar en cosa malas, pero su mente siempre le jugaba una mala pasada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se la imaginaba, llorando sola en una habitación. Por las noches la pasaba fatal, no podía conciliar el sueño, una que otras noches se levantaba e iba a al cuarto de su hija, Castle la había encontrado ahí varias noches, sentada en la mecedora que tienen al lado de la cuna, había ocasiones en que la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a su habitación y otras en que ella se lo impedía y él se quedaba con ella allí, deseando al día siguiente la cuna no estuviese vacía, pero eso no ocurría.<p>

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo, ambos bajaron a su habitación, ya que no habían dormido en esta sino en la de su hija, se dieron una ducha y luego de comer algo se dirigían a la comisaría, pero el sonido del teléfono les hizo detenerse, Castle se acerco y tomo la llamada.

-Hola- dijo la voz en la otra línea.

-Jameson, podrías comunicarme con Nikki le tengo una sorpresa.

Castle le dirigió una mirada a Kate y ésta entendió y tomó el teléfono.

-Si…

-Nikki, qué alegría escucharte, ya les llegó la sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ah… veo que aun no les llega, bueno ya les llegara, te llamo luego. Adiós Nikky.

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto Castle a ver la cara con ella tenía.

-Ha dicho que si ya nos llegó la sorpresa- le dijo con algo de miedo al no saber que podría ser.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Castle se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo no había nadie, solo un sobre, lo cogió y miró por el pasillo a ver si podía ver a alguien pero nada, entro cerrando la puerta. Kate se acercó a él quien abrió el sobre dejando ver en su interior unas fotografías, las saco, en una de estas mostraba a la pequeña dormida, una llorando y en la última había una donde solo mostraba una de las piernas de la niña un poco hinchada y roja y al lado unas jeringas.

-Oh, por Dios- gritó Kate fuertemente al ver la última foto.

-Dios- dijo él y de nuevo lágrimas inundaban el rostro de ambos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo Martha mientras bajaba las escaleras quien al escuchar algo y se acercó.

Castle le mostró las fotos y esta se abrazó a ellos.

-Ese hombre tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho- dijo la actriz

-Y lo hará- dijo Kate, yo me encargare de eso- dijo tomando las fotos y saliendo del loft en dirección a la comisaría.

* * *

><p>-No sabes las ganas que tengo de poder ver la cara de esos dos cuando vean las fotos.<p>

-Yo también- dijo Scott.

-¿Y qué es lo que en verdad piensas a hacer con la mocosa?

-No sé, muy bien aun pero lo que más quiero es que Nikki sufra, que la pase mal, como yo la pase en la cárcel.

-La vas a matar-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malvada.

-Y por qué tan interesada en matar a la niña.

-Digamos que he tenido experiencia en ese ámbito.

-Mira que sorpresa, fíjate yo también, pero ¿has matado niños?

-Si, uno, el mío.

* * *

><p>-Esposito, Ryan- dijo nada más salir del ascensor<p>

-Si Kate- dijo Ryan.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Esposito.

-Me ha llegado esto esta mañana, quiero que analices el sobre, busquen huellas, quiero saber quien mas esta con Dunn, no me importa si no se lo pasan a los federales solo quiero que encuentren algo y me lo hagan saber de inmediato, dejar a un lado las huellas de Rick, Martha y las mías que seguro deben de haber porque lo hemos tocado- decía firmemente- también quiero que analicen cualquier cosa que se les haya podido escapar ya sea algo que pueda ayudarnos a saber donde están- dijo debido a que en las fotos habían ventana que daban al exterior- a lo mejor con algo que vi nos ayude como en el secuestro de Jordán Shaw hace años.

Esposito se colocó unos guantes antes de tomar el sobre para así evitar que sus huellas queden en él y cuando saco las fotos no pudo evitar enojarse mucho por lo que esas personas habían hecho. Ryan se acercó más a su compañero y pudo ver mejor las fotos y ambos se dirigieron a buscar algo para poder acabar con esa pesadilla que les afectaba a todos.

Castle apareció en comisaria varios minutos después y se acercó hasta donde estaba Kate.

* * *

><p>-Como es eso de que mataste a tu hijo, Dios en verdad que eres malvada.<p>

-Me alagas…-dijo y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Sabes que si los padres de la minie heat te atrapan estarás perdida en especial si te atrapa Nikki.

-Y quien ha dicho que voy a dejar que me atrapen, además vamos a huir juntos cuando terminemos con esto.

-No sin antes ver su cara, me gusta observar cuando cometo algo y no me quiero esperar la reacción de Nikki.

-Sera muy divertido verlos jaja… y cuando vamos a terminar con esto.

-Tranquila, tranquila solo dale unos días para que se recuperen por el regalito de hoy y luego les llamamos.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo sentándose al lado del y comenzando a planear su próximo golpe.

* * *

><p>-Espo ¿qué tienes? ¿Han podido encontrar algo?<p>

-Por suerte si, hemos encontrado las huellas de una tal Cynthia Suarez, es un ex enfermera, a la cual se le impidió seguir ejerciendo tal profesión hace varios años, soltera, tenía un hijo pero al parecer murió a los siete meses de nacido y Cynthia fue sospechosa de la muerte del pequeño Liam, eso es todo lo que pone.

- ¿Nada más?

-Lo siento Kate eso es todo.

-¿Y en las fotos? ¿Se puedo ver algo atraves de la ventana?

Esposito negó muy apenado por no poder darle buenas noticias y se acerco a ella.

-Ven aquí- dijo abrazándola, la vamos a encontrar.

Había pasado dos días más sin ninguna nueva pista, la información de la compañera de Scott había sido lo último que habían encontrado, pero solo eso y tampoco habían recibido una nueva llamada. La mañana en comisaria paso lenta y al parecer la tarde iba por el mismo camino Kate se paso una mano por la cabeza, estaba cansada y nerviosa cada día se le era más difícil aguantar, acaricio el collar que Castle le había regalado antes de volver a comisaria meses después de que Emily naciera, lo abrió acariciando la fotos que tenía en el interior.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando escucho el teléfono y se dirigió rápidamente a tomar la llamada.

-Hola Nikki ¿Como estas?

-Tu como crees que estoy, tienes a mi hija...

-Ah verdad- se burlo- pero para tu suerte ya me estoy cansando de tu hija, llora mucho y no me deja descansar, así que…

-Eres un…

-Shhss… no interrumpas, no hables hasta que te lo permita, solo escúchame muy bien ya que solo tienes una oportunidad y que creo que esto te conviene, claro si es que quieres recuperar a tu hija, veras, esta misma noche te devolveré a tu mini heat- ella iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió nuevamente - inicias mal Nikki, bien continuo, te daré una dirección a la cual tendrás que ir y deberás estar en el momento indicado ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, porque si no tu pequeña… bueno para que te lo digo porque si fallas lo veras- le dijo- Scott le dio la dirección y el máximo de una hora para estar en dicho lugar si es que quería recuperar a su hija. Kate colgó enseguida cuando el corto la llamada, estaba muy nerviosa, casi ni pudo contarles bien a Castle y los chicos lo que Scott le dijo, pero por suerte estos habían escuchado atraves de la otra línea. Se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron al ascensor entrando en el.

Esperaban que no fuera una trampa de ese desquiciado, esperaban poder llegar a tiempo y que no fuera demasiado tarde para su pequeña de ser verdad lo que Scott le había dicho, los chicos fueron en un auto y Rick y Kate en otro Castle tuvo que conducir debido a que ella estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Tienes todo listo- le pregunto a su compañera.<p>

-Si.

-Bien apártate, que todo lo que este adentro arderá- dijo sonriendo.

-Me gusto la idea de adelantar el plan- le dijo mientras veía como el lugar en donde estaban ardía en llamas.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo ella.

-Que no escuchaste cuando te dije que me gustaba observar- le dijo tomándola fuerte del brazo- debe de faltar poco para que lleguen, conociendo a Nikki no tardara mucho.

-El humo de el viejo garaje donde estaban llamo la atención de las personas que vivían por la zona, las cuales llamaron a la unidad de bomberos para controlar las llamas, estos estuvieron en minutos y comenzaron a pagarlo.

Varios minutos después Castle aparcó el coche al lado de unos de los camines de bomberos que habían, Kate salió del coche rápidamente, algo no estaba bien, ella lo presentía, corrió hasta donde se suponía que estaba Scott con su hija pero lo que vio la asusto mucho. Fuego. Lo preferido de Dunn. Se detuvo en seco al ver que todo aquello y un grito salió de su garganta.

-¡Kate! - llamo Castle acercándose a ella.

-Rick dime que ella no está ahí, por favor -decía desesperada.

-No lo sé cariño, esperemos que no- dijo intentando controlar que ella no saliera corriendo hasta las llamas, lo cual se le hacía muy difícil, porque el también quería ir corriendo al lugar y comprobar el mismo que su hija no estuviera ahí.

* * *

><p>Escondidos tras unos arbustos que habían debido a la extensión del terreno él en el cual habían también muchos árboles lo que le daba una especie de bosque alrededor de garaje, se encontraban los causantes del aquel desastre y del dolor de las personas que querían a la pequeña y que se esforzaban por no pensar lo peor.<p>

Cuando las llamas habían disminuido, se acercaron hasta los bomberos.

-Había alguien en el garaje.

-Cuando llegamos todo estaba muy encendido, no había señales de que hubiera alguien dentro, revisamos aunque no pudimos enterarnos de mucho y comenzamos a apagar el fuego.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada de las llamas Kate, Castle y los chicos se acercaros al lugar para ver si encontraban algo, y a si fue luego de buscar entre los escombro por varios minutos Kate encontró la medalla que Castle le había comprado y que la niña tenía puesta el día que se la llevaron.

-¡Rick!- él se acerco de prisa hasta donde ella estaba y Kate le mostró con lagrimas lo que había encontrado él, la abrazo.

-Kate esto no significa que estuviera aquí en el momento del fuego lo sabes, solo nos dice que estaba aquí antes, como suponíamos, intento conversarla a ella y a él mismo.

Después de buscar y buscar entre los escombros y ver que no había señales de que hubiera habido alguien en el momento de las llamas hizo que soltaran el aire que tenían dentro.

Salieron del lugar ya estaba anocheciendo, pero eso no pudo evitar que Kate pudiera observar algo a lo lejos, se aparto del resto comenzó a andar con paso firme y tratando de que su presa no la viera. Había visto a una mujer.  
>La mujer se percato que Kate iba tras ella y corrió para alejarse pero ya era muy tarde, que corriera solo le dio más rabia a la detective y avanzar más hasta que cayó encima de Cynthia. Deposito un par de fueres golpes sobre el rostro de esta, era tan grande el odio que sentía hacia esa persona, le arranco el bolso que la mujer llevaba encima y lo arrojo a su lado, provocando que el contenido que había cayera en la tierra. Jeringas.<p>

***

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! -Castle y los chicos la llamaban no se habían dado cuenta de cuando ella se había alejado de ellos.

Escucharon un disparo a lo lejos por la parte de atrás de garaje se dirigieron a la lugar.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde está mi hija?<p>

-¿No está muerta?- se burlo, sin pensárselo dos veces Kate tomo una de las jeringas y se la introdujo en la pierna a la mujer.

-¿¡Dime donde esta!?

-De verdad quieres saberlo- Kate saco y volvió a introducir la aguja- pero la mujer no le decida nada acerca de su hija, tomo otra y la introdujo fuertemente que esta se rompió al entrar en la piel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara...<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Continuacion...**_

* * *

><p>Más carros patrullas y varias ambulancias llegaron y sus luces iluminaban todo el FBI también estaba allí.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate le preguntaba una y otra vez a la mujer acerca de su hija por esta solo se limitaba a burlarse de ella, Kate ya no soportaba a Cynthia le pegó nuevamente en el rostro haciendo que sangrara.<p>

-¿Dime donde esta?- el silencio volvió a enfadarla.

* * *

><p>Castle y los chicos llegaron hasta donde había escuchado el disparo, pero no había nadie, Espo le dio a Castle el arma que llevaba en el tobillo y los tres se separaron, buscaron por unos minutos pero no vieron a nadie y volvieron a encontrarse en el lugar donde se habían separado.<p>

-No encontré nada- dijo Castle enojado.

-Ni yo- dijeron los detectives al unísono.

-¿Y dónde está Kate?-Preguntó Ryan

No la he visto y tenemos que buscarla antes de que pase algo- dijo Castle pero cuando caminaban de regreso Scott se apareció en frente de ellos apuntándoles, y ellos alzaron sus armas hacia él.

-Entrégate Scott y dinos donde tienes a la bebé.

-Pero que ilusos son como creen que me voy a entregar y respecto a lo otro, es una pena decirlo pero ya por desgracia la pequeña heat no está entre nosotros, bueno entre los vivo digo, eso a Castle le enfureció mucho se acercó a él quedando más cerca uno del otro con sus armas apuntando.

-No le hagas caso Castle, en su rostro se nota que quiere jugar con nuestras mentes Emily está viva y la vamos a encontrar. 

* * *

><p>Kate tomó a Cynthia por el cabello dándole la vuelta, para esposarla ya que notaba de que la mujer no le iba a contar nada, cuando se levantó, tiró de ella para ponerla de pie, al hacerlo escuchó un disparo no muy lejos.<p>

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar de donde provenía el disparo, cuando estuvo en el lugar vio a Castle sosteniendo una pistola y al igual que los chicos y apuntaban a Scott quien estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando de una herida en el abdomen, pero no había sido Castle el que le disparó sino Esposito.

-¿La han encontrado?- fue lo único que pregunto ella y ellos negaron con la cabeza Cynthia al ver a Scott en el suelo comenzó a querer zafarse de las manos de Kate, pero ella la sujetaba muy fuerte. Ryan se acercó a Kate y tomó a Cynthia llevándosela hacia una patrulla para que la llevaran a comisaría.

Mientras se alejaban esta les gritó - No la van a encontrar - y luego se reía a carcajadas.

Unos para-médicos se acercaron junto con más oficiales al cuerpo de Scott llevándoselo.

-Ella tiene que estar por aquí Rick, tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Kate mirando por todo su alrededor. Ryan regreso cuando entregó la mujer a uno de los Agentes del FBI que habían llegado.

-Si vamos - dijo él y se dividieron en parejas a buscar a la niña.

Quince minutos buscando y aun no la habían encontrado y eso les preocupaba aún más.  
>Ryan y Esposito se habían ido por el lado opuesto a ellos y tampoco habían encontrado nada.<p>

-Espero que la podamos encontrar, porque no me imagino a esos dos con otro día menos sin su hija.-Dijo Ryan.

-Ni yo y creo que eso ya se empieza a notar Castle era capaz de meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja a Dunn.

-Si, pero tú le has disparado primero-le dijo mientras seguían buscando.

-Lo sé no quería que él gastara una bala en esa escoria, Beckett no aguantara mucho, ella es fuerte pero esto la ha superado Has notado la jeringa que tenía esa desgraciada en el muslo, no creo que se la haya enterrado a propósito.

-Y no es lo único que pasara si no encontramos a Emi...

¿Que pasa? -pregunto Espo.

-Esto está muy extraño- dijo refiriéndose a un montón de hojas y ramas apiladas, se acerco y comenzó a quitar todas y se detuvo cuando vio lo había debajo.

-Es ella, es ella - dijo una y otra vez terminando de quitar la ramas de encima de la bebé. Ella estaba tapada con una manta. Esposito se quedó paralizado al ver a la pequeña no se veía muy  
>bien.<p>

-Llama a Castle y Beckett- dijo Ryan tomando a la pequeña en brazo y salió lo más rápido que pudo, la niña ardía en fiebre y su respiración no estaba bien.

Espo siguió a su compañero mientras llamaba Castle.

-Hey Castle- dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Que pasa Javi?

-La tenemos Castle.

¿Donde están?-dijo caminando hacia la entrada del lugar.

-Estamos cerca de una ambulancia.

-¿Esta bien?

´-Escucha vengan rápido- le dijo y colgó.

Kate que había estado atenta a la llamada comenzaba a llorar.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo a ella.

Cuando llegaron Kate pudo ver a Ryan saliendo de una ambulancia ella corrió deprisa y se subió en esta, intentó acercarse a la niña pero un para-médico se lo impidió.

-Es mi hija- dijo llorando.

-Si pero ahora no se encuentra muy bien tenemos que ir rápido a un hospital - dijo y las puerta de se cerraron al instante, Kate iba con su hija dentro.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué le pasa? pregunto Castle que no pudo llegar a entrar en la ambulancia.<p>

-Ella está mal, Castle le -contesto Espo.

* * *

><p>Kate veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su pequeña que no se movía ni nada en la enorme camilla mientras los para-médicos la atendían. Estaba muy asustada.<p>

De camino al hospital los medico hacían lo posible por mantener a la niña estable pero su pulso era muy débil, Kate preguntaba pero no le contestaban.

Llegaron al hospital minutos después y bajaron de inmediato a la niña con Kate siguiéndole los pasos.

-Menor de unos seis meses con la temperatura muy alta y pulso débil, casi no respira- le informaron a los médico que se acercaron. Kate al escuchar eso se puso más nerviosa y siguió a la camilla hasta que una enfermera le impidió el paso.

-Lo siento pero no puede pasar- le dijo.

-Es mi hija- le gritó pero igual que antes no sirvió de nada.

Se dejó caer en el suelo dolida, no sabía qué era lo que realmente pasaba con su hija solo que había podido escuchar.

Castle y los chicos llegaron varios minutos después, Rick se acercó a ella, se agacho junto a Kate y la abrazó con fuerza.

¿Como esta le pregunto?

-No lo sé -dijo entre sollozos.

Los chicos daban vueltas por todos lados. Varios minutos después Castle estaba dando los datos de su hija a una enfermera y también habían llamado al pediatra de Emily, mientras Kate estaba sentada en una silla esperando noticias de su gorgojita.

Media Hora después de que habían llevado a la bebé al hospital un doctor junto con el pediatra de la pequeña salió a informar a los padres.

-Señor Castle - lo llaman el pediatra.

-¿Como esta ella?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ellos con Kate a su lado.

-Ella es muy fuerte y ha tenido suerte de que la encontraran hoy hemos podido lograr controlar su temperatura, su pulso es un poco débil pero ahora está con oxígeno para ayudarle a respirar, le hemos dado un medicamento para evitar una infección por las punzadas de agujas que tiene en las piernas lo que contribuyó a su temperatura alta - explicó el médico.

-¿Cuando podremos verla?- Preguntó Kate.

-En unos minutos- contestó el pediatra de la niña - ella también está un poco deshidratada, no la atendían como lo debido, Kate, se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que la hayas alimentado pero si no puedes te recomendare una fórmula para…

-Yo puedo -le interrumpió ella, alguna veces me dolían así que me ordeñaba para sacar leche así que aun puedo- dijo recordando una de las pocas cosas que hizo cuando su hija no estaba con ella.

-Bien -dijo el pediatra- en cuanto se despierte y puedas cogerla debes alimentarla la leche materna le hará bien, ahora está con una sonda con suero por la deshidratación. En unos minutos una enfermera vendrá por ustedes.

-Gracias- dijeron ellos y los médicos se retiraron. Kate abrazo con fuerza a Castle.

-Ella va a salir de esta ya veras, nuestra hija es fuerte y va a superar esto- él le dijo y besó su cabeza.

Espo y Ryan que había permanecido alejado mientras ellos hablaban con los doctores se acercaron.

¿Qué dijeron?- Preguntó Ryan.

Castle les contó a sus amigos lo que los médicos les habían dicho.

-Chico quiero darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros por Emily el médico dijo que tuvo suerte de que las encontraran hoy y si no hubiera sido por…

-Hey no hay nada que agradecer, ella es hija de nuestros amigos, somos una familia, de acuerdo- dijo Espo.

-Si - agregó Ryan.

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ustedes son los padre de Emily Castle?- le preguntó.

-Si.

-Bien síganme por favor- le dijo pero antes de que ellos se fueran le pidieron a sus compañeros que le avisaran a resto que la niña ya había aparecido.

-No se preocupen nosotros nos encargamos.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la unidad de cuidados donde estaba, no fue fácil ver a su hija estaba en una cuna, estaba solo con un pañal, unos tubos conectados en su nariz para ayudarla a respirar y con unos aparatos en su pecho para estar atentos a sus latido de corazón y con una intravenosa y estaba un poco mas delgadita, se acercaron a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella aun estaba dormida. La tocaron por primera vez desde que la habían encontrado, fue algo muy alegre para ellos después de casi un mes y doloroso por las circunstancias, pero ahora estaban con ella, con su hija, Kate se sentó en una silla que había cerca y se quedó vigilando a su bebé.<p>

Kate vio las marcas de agujas que tenía su hija y maldijo mentalmente a las personas que la tenían.

Media hora después Castle recibió un mensaje de texto de su hija que decía que ya estaban en el hospital.

-Es Alexis ya están aquí voy a bajar a hablar con ellos - le dijo.

-Esta bien - le contestó ella sin apartar la vista de su hija. El se acerco y beso a ambas en la frente.

* * *

><p>-¿Papá como esta Emily?- pregunto Alexis al ver a su padre.<p>

-Esta mejor Kate esta con ella en estos momentos.

-¿Cuando podremos verla?- preguntó Martha.

-A lo mejor mañana, no sé cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí. Espero que esos desgraciados… Dios que rabia me solo pensar en ellos.

-No te preocupes hermano van a pagar, el FBI ya los tiene bajo su custodia.

* * *

><p>Kate acariciaba el pelo de su hija suavemente mientras esta dormía, una enfermera se había acercado y le había dicho que dentro de un rato puede que la niña se despierte y ella esperaba ese momento con ansias, quiero volver a ver los ojos de su hija, quería cargarla y abrazarla sentirla más cerca suya.<p>

Tal como le había dicho, su pequeña comenzó a moverse y luego a quejarse, la enfermera se acerco junto con el médico de la niña.

-Parece que la pequeña valiente se ha despertado -dijo y ella esbozó una sonrisa, Castle apareció en ese momento.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Pues que su hija ha despertado Señor Castle.

-Que bien- dijo alegre.

-El doctor revisó a la niña una vez más y la sacó de la cuna.

¿Quieres cogerla?- le preguntó a Kate que asintió al instante y este se la puso en los brazos con cuidado para que no se le quiten los tubos de la nariz y las demás cosas.

-Hola mi amor- le dijo con lágrimas comenzado a salir de sus ojos, le besó la frente - Ya está de nuevo con mamá y papá- Castle se acerco y toco la cabeza de su hija.

-Lo siento cariño, perdóname- le dijo a su hija, perdóname por no haber podido…

-No es tu culpa Rick… es culpa de ellos.

La niña comenzó a llorar y Kate intentó calmarla - ¿Puedo alimentarla? - le pregunto al doctor.

-Claro que si- este contesto. -Yo los dejo solo- dijo y se retiró.

Rick la ayudó con su blusa ya que con los cable ella no podía muy bien, coloco a su hija en su pecho y esta comenzó a succionar, al principio sintió una punzada pero a medida que la niña se alimentaba se iba desapareciendo.

* * *

><p>Era tarde cuando los demás se fueron a sus casas prometiendo volver al día siguiente y dejaron a los padres con su pequeña, ellos se quedaron un largo rato vigilando el sueño de su hija que se había quedado dormida, a Kate le había costado un poco volverla a dormir debido a que la bebé está muy inquieta y lloraba mucho e intentaba quitarse el oxígeno, pero al final logró dormirla. Ellos se quedaron hablando de lo sucedido las últimas horas y de otras cosas, él le preguntó acerca de que como ella podía amamantar, él no sabía que ella se ordeñaba durante el secuestro a parte no la vio nunca hacerlo, solo recuerda que estuvo muy apartada de todos, Kate le contó y él se sintió orgulloso de ella.<p>

El balbuceo de su hija los despertó, ese sonido fue música para sus oídos, se habían quedado dormidos un par de horas y despertar y ver a su hija en frente de ellos los llenó de alegría, ahora sólo deseaban estar en casa con ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

Él doctor entró a la habitación examinó y a la niña y luego le explico a ellos sobre el estado de esta

-¿Entonces mañana ya no la podremos llevar?- preguntó Kate.

-Si, ella ha respondido muy bien al parecer está bien solo por el hecho de que está un poco deshidratada, la fiebre ya ha desaparecido su pulso es muy bien y ahora vamos a quitarle ya el oxígeno, pero el suero lo tendrá hasta mañana, entonces cuando este en casa ustedes seguirán dándole mucho líquidos y también le darán algo de suero tomado.

Luego de hablar con ellos el médico le quitó el tubo de oxigeno a la niña, esta comenzó a llorar pero cuando su madre le acariciaba la cabecita ella se calmaba, también le le quitaron los cable que tenia conectado en el pecho, Kate suspiró, el médico tenía razón su hija era muy fuerte se había recuperado muy rápido, "ella es muy valiente" pensó ella "desde antes de su nacimiento se aferró a la vida debido a la amenaza de aborto y ahora ha superado esto"-mi gorgojita es una luchadora- dijo en voz alta y Castle la abrazo.

En el transcurso de la mañana sus familiares y amigos fueron a visitar a la niña. Algunos se presentaron con peluches en especial Javi y Ryan.

Alexis había llevado un cambio de ropa cómoda para la niña, Rick se lo había pedido.

Todos estaban felices de que la niña ya estuviera con ellos, a salvo con las personas que la aman.

-Me alegro de que ella esté aquí con su familia- dijo Lanie.

-Todos estamos alegres por eso- agregó Esposito.

-Si, todos.

Luego de de que pasaran unos minutos Castle le pidió a Kate que aprovecharan que sus familiares estaban allí para así ir a su casa a comer algo y también a darse una ducha para desperezarse un poco ambos estaban cansados, ella se negó al principio pero luego aceptó.

-De verdad cariño no te preocupes no nos iremos de esta habitación hasta que ustedes vuelvan- le dijo Lanie.

Cuando llegaron Kate se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras Rick preparaba algo para comer, cuando ella salió él también se fue a dar una ducha, había dejado lo que había preparado para que ella comiera pero cuando volvió a aparecer ella no había tocado la comida.

-Kate... ¿estás bien?- ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y el la abrazo ¿por que no has comido nada?

-No tengo hambre.

-Kate tienes que comer, lo necesitas, tienes que estar bien para ella, le das el pecho y tienes que alimentarte si quieres…

- Esta bien - le interrumpió.

-La verdad es que no me creo que…

-Si, yo no entiendo bien de donde saque fuerza para hacerlo- le interrumpió sabiendo a qué se refería- solo se que que no soportaba y simplemente lo hice.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, gracias a eso puedes darle lo que necesita.

-Sí.

Luego de comer Kate fue a la habitación de su hija y tomó unas cosas de esta y las puso en un bolso. Cuando bajo Castle la estaba esperando listo para volver al hospital.

-Hey Rick, ¿cuando volvamos podrías volver a poner en nuestra habitación el…

-Si- contesto- Volveré a poner el moisés en nuestra habitación por suerte es grande y ella aun cabe en el- término y se dirigieron de nuevo al hospital.

Cuando llegaron Alexis sostenía a su hermana en brazos quien había comenzado a llorar hace unos segundos.

-Mira quien quienes han llegado- le dijo a la niña, Kate se acercó rápidamente a su hija y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿Qué tienes? -tocó su frente por precaución pero todo estaba bien- Creo que tienes hambre ¿verdad?- la alimento y mientras lo hacia se fijó en las marcas que tenía su hija en las piernas, le había puesto una crema para curarlas, ella no pudo evitar pensar en el sufrimiento de su hija mientras estuvo en manos de sus captores beso su cabecita- Ya estás con mamá y no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño- le dijo a su bebé que se alimentaba con rapidez.

La tarde cayó y posteriormente la noche, ninguno de los dos se alejaba de su hija tenían la silla en la que estaban sentados al lado de la cuna donde esta dormía.

Alrededor de medio día Kate y Castle estaban esperando al médico y al pediatra para que le dé el alta a Emily.

-Bueno, vamos a hacerle una última revisión para ver como esta hoy. Cuando terminó le dijo que todo estaba muy bien y le quitó la sonda a la niña quien lloró al hacerlo y Castle la acuno en sus brazos.

-No olviden de darle mucho líquido y les voy a indicar una papilla para que también le den algo solido, también pueden darle puré de frutas verduras etc. y también les indicaremos unas recetas para la bajar la inflamación y curar las piernas de la niña- indicó el pediatra- Y Kate ya sabes sigue dándole el pecho le hará bien- dijo y ella asintió.

-Bueno, ya pueden irse a casa cuando quieran.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron ellos.

-No hay de qué.

Bajaron al estacionamiento, colocaron a la niña en su asiento y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Castle.

-Si, volvamos a casa dijo ella y le dio un tierno beso.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Se que tengo muuuucho si actualizar, la verdad no sabia lo seguiría publicando capítulos, pero me he decido y ahí capi nuevo jajaja, solo espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Emily los despertaron en medio de la noche, llevaban ya varios minutos tratando de calmarla y aun no lo había logrado,la niña estaba muy inquieta, no paraba de llorar y eso les hacía sentirse mal al no poder lograr calmarla, habían probado de diversas manera,s la mecían en sus brazos, Kate probó con alimentarla pero no tenía hambre y tampoco era el pañal, ellos no encontraban manera de tranquilizarla, les preocupaba que el secuestro le dejara algún trauma a su bebé, era muy chiquita y ha pasado por cosas terribles.<p>

Castle la volvió a tomar de los brazos de Kate y comenzó de nuevo a pasearla por la habitación mientras le frotaba la espalda consolándola, y al parecer después de un largo rato la niña comenzaba a calmarse puesto que sus gritos fueron disminuyendo, se acercó a la cama y la colocó en medio de él y Kate, ella le colocó el chupete y sus sollozo desaparecieron y luego le acarició la cara, no pasó mucho tiempo y los párpado de la pequeña empezaron a ponerse pesados y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, ante la mirada de sus padres.

Kate suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó lo más bajo que pudo para no despertar a la niña.

-Sí…- dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hey no llores- dijo él. levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella y haciendo que esta lo haga también- No llores cariño, ya todo ha pasado y ella esta aquí con nosotros.

-Lo se… pero, esto es algo que ella pasó por muchas noches, y de solo pensarlo… Dios Rick porque nos pasó esto, a ella- dijo y se abrazó con fuerzas a él- Debió de haber pasado noches… y días terribles y de solo pensarlo…

-Pues no piense en eso ahora, mejor piensa en que ya pasó y que fue una, muy horrible pesadilla y hagamos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para lograr de que ella no sufra mas, ahora es una bebé y por suerte no recordara nada aunque aptitudes como estas vuelvan a pasar que espero no suceda, le daremos todo nuestro amor y juntos vamos a superar esto- le besó la cabeza-¿De acuerdo?- dijo y ella asintió, ahora vamos a cogió a su hija con cuidado de no despertarla y la coloco en el moisés, y luego ambos se durmieron.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Castle, miró a su lado y Kate aun seguía dormida, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, se acerco al moisés y su hija también seguía dormida, por suerte había dormido el resto de la noche si más problemas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por fin su bebé estaba con ellos de nuevo al amanecer, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.<p>

Minutos después de que el saliera que se despertó, y se encontró con su lado de la cama vacío, se extrañó de no verlo ahí, pero luego pensó que tal vez estaría haciendo el desayuno, como tantas otras veces, se emocionó mucho al ver el moisés de su hija en su habitación esa mañana, no es que no,recordara ni nada por el estilo sino que después de haberlo deseado mucho durante el secuestro por fin ahí estaba ella, su gorgojita, pensó que su hija estaba dormida todavía pero aun así quería verla, retiró la sábana con la que estaba arropada y se dirigió al moisés, se encontró con los hermoso ojos de su hija abiertos.

-Hola preciosa- le dijo con una sonrisa, y como respuesta su hija agito sus manitas.

-Ven aquí -dijo y la tomó en brazos y se dirigió de vuelta a la cama con ella.

-¿Como has amanecido, mi amor? -le decía con voz graciosa y la niña hacía ruidito,s al parecer sin molestos rastros de la noche anterior, Kate que tenía la niña entre sus pierna la levanto y esta muy animada comenzó a moverse cuando su madre la puso de pie sobre sus muslos.

-Hey veo que esta muy animada eh-dijo y beso su cabecita.

Acercó a Emily más en un abrazo, la niña se apoyó en su hombro y luego comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro, Kate la separó de ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó recordando que a veces su hija hacía ese gesto cuando quería comer, la niña se inquietó un poco.

-Bien ya entendí -dijo con risa y colocando a su hija en su pecho quien se prendió al el inmediatamente .

Cuando Castle volvió a la habitación se sorprendió al verlas despiertas.

-Hey, pensé que aún estaban durmiendo.

-Pues ya ves que no, además por lo visto alguien tenía hambre - dijo mirando a su hija.

-Y eso que yo he hecho el desayuno- miró la bandeja en sus manos.

-Pues mamá si que tiene hambre- le sonrió- además esta viene lista para tomar y no le gusta esperar. Miro a su hija.

-Y al instante ¿no?.

-Eso dije…

-Bueno pues comemos nosotros.

-Si pero ya te estas tardando en acercarte con esa bandeja, rápido Rick que yo si que tengo hambre.

Se acercó y le dio un beso luego de poner lo que había preparado en la cama.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a casa con su hija. Sus amigos habían ido al lotf hace dos días mientras estaban todos en la sala de vez en cuando la pequeña se incomodaba de ver tanta gente a su alrededor, lo cual no hacía antes del secuestro al contrario le encantaba estar de brazos en brazos y eso les preocupaba.<p>

Los chicos se fueron un poco antes de lo planeado,Rick y Kate estaba intentando que la niña se pudiera a volver a adaptar a la rutina que tenia, ya que había sido mucho lo que se la habían alterado.

Cuando los dejaron solos la pequeña aun sollozaba, Castle limpio la lagrimas que corrían por sus pequeñas mejillas

-Kate creo que ya es hora de la otra toma -dijo comprobando su reloj.

Sí- dijo ella y fue en busca del suero.

Lleno una jeringa, y se acercó al sofá donde Castle ya se había sentado con la niña, solo tuvo que acercarse a la boca para que la niña empezara a retorcerse en los brazos de su padre y comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Había sido algo que desde el principio cuando ella le dio la primera vez Emily había hecho, pero ellos tenía que dárselo por su bien, no todo el líquido llegaba al estómago de la niña lo que provocaba que su "tortura" tardará más hasta la cantidad que necesitaba tomar, cuando terminaron la niña estaba con la cara roja por haber llorado.

-Lo siento - le dijo Kate tomándola en brazos.

-No te sientas mal es por su bien- dijo Castle.

-Lo sé - contestó ella, abrazándola mas.

-Además tus.. cosas… le gustan más y...

-¡Cállate! no escuches mi amor, que este es el lado pervertido de tu padre el que está hablando- le interrumpió.

-Pero sabes que tengo razón- dijo bromeando y haciendo un movimiento con las cejas.

-¡Que te calles Richard Castle!- le dijo sonrojándose.

* * *

><p>Kate solo tenia una semana extra ante de tener que volver al trabajo,Gates había sido muy paciente con ella y le había un tiempo ante de volver al trabajo, pero ya tenía que reincorporarse y quería pasar el mayor tiempo con su hija, no había salido del loft desde que habían llegando del hospital.<p>

-Kate..- la llamó Castle.

-Si…

-¿Que tal si hoy vamos al parque a dar una vuelta no hemos salido desde hace una semana y el aire libre le vendría bien?

-No se si seria buena idea Rick habrá muchas personas y ella no se porque aun no puede estar en una habitación con más de tres.

-Vamos seguro que le vendrá bien, a nosotros también nos vendría bien, no hemos salido, desde que hemos llegado.

-La niña se pone un poco incómoda cuando esta con muchas personas…- Le repitió - Y no quiero verla llorar.

-Lo se, pero, si no la ayudamos a enfrentarse no lo superara…

-Ok esta bien vamos, pero si sucede algo nos regresamos.

-Gracias- dijo el.

No solo era por la actitud de Emily que ella no quería salir de la casa en especial con la niña, tenía miedo, además había sido en un parque en el que habían secuestrado a su hija.

Se sentaron en un de los bancos que habían observando a otros niños jugar, unos con sus padres y otros eran observados por estos.

-Creo que debemos regresar Rick- dijo mirando a su hija.

-Pero sólo tenemos diez minutos Kate…

-Pero es que…

-Ella esta bien solo esta conociendo las cosa que hay, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, todo va ha estar bien, tu también tienes que relajarte, estás tensa y...

-Como quieres que me relaje, si fue en uno de estos malditos parques en donde se la llevaron, como quieres que quite ese recuerdo de mi cabeza- le dijo levantando un poco la voz y levantándose para irse del lugar.

* * *

><p>De regreso ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que entraron por la puerta. Colocó a la niña en el corralito que tenía en la sala y se iba a acercar al sofá cuando el la llamo.<p>

-Kate…

-No quiero hablar ahora Castle.

-No, tenemos que hablar, no puedes irte así sin mas, nunca vamos a estar bien si huyes cuando tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-Pues si por lo menos cierta persona hubiera hecho caso, nunca habríamos tenido que pasar por esto… y si a salir de un lugar cuando no me siento cómoda en él, y si a eso le llamas huir pues si eso hago.

-¿Eso es? no puede ser… acaso crees que yo no me lamento cada instante todo eso, que fue lo mas estúpido que hice en mi vida, pero Kate tenía idea de que algo como lo que paso sucedería.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes,haber sido menos egoísta y nada hubiera pasado- dijo -Lo único que quería era que llegaras en cuanto te llame, pasar tiempo juntos después de un largo caso ¿y que pasa? -Me llaman porque tu estas en el hospital pero sin mi hija.

-Nuestra hija-le recuerda -y entiendo que me culpes yo también lo hago, pero no era mi intención ella estaba muy feliz y maldición Kate… -Se le quebró la voz era la primera vez que sacaban a relucir momentos del días en que secuestraron a la bebé, Kate le había llamado cuando el y la niña estaban en el parque, le había dicho que regresara a casa, ella había llegado temprano y no los había encontrado, quería aprovechar para pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero él le dijo que irían en un rato más tarde.

-Lo siento -le dijo acercándose a ella, lo siento mucho Kate.

-No perdóname tu a mi, soy una estúpida nunca te culparía por lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa, es que solo de pensar en ese día.

-Lo sé, te entiendo, pero si tan solo…

-Shsss , tu también tienes razón estoy paranoica, a pesar de que esos desgraciados ya están en donde se merecen, pero, es que tengo miedo Rick y no puedo evitarlo- dijo abrazándolo mientras las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de ambos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, perdóname y quizás mañana podamos volver de intentarlo de nuevo.

-No quiero que te incomodes.

-No lo haré, ademas yo también necesito vencer esto, no es solo ella.

Duraron un rato sin moverse parados cerca del sofá abrazados, dándose apoyo el uno al otro hasta que su hija les hizo separarse.

-¿Vamos a prepararle su primera papilla?- le preguntó ella.

-Vamos.

Castle se dirigió hacia su hija, la tomó en brazos, la abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en sus mejillas antes de pasársela a Kate para preparar la comida de su hija.

Kate sentó a Emily en su sillita junto a la mesa mientras esperaban que él terminara de preparar el alimento.

-Rick creo que vas ganar un premio por la papilla más lenta que se halla preparado- se burló.

-Pues haberla hecho tú.

-¿Quien fue que pidió hacer su primera papilla?

-Esta bien, ese fui yo pero ya casi esta así que no te burles.

-Ok, no te preocupes cariño estará para cuando cumplas tu primer año- le dijo a su hija.

-Te escuche- dijo y ella se rió.- Bien esto ya esta- se acerco a la mesa.

-Vamos a ver si le gusta- dijo ella.

-No le va a gustar le va ha encantar ya veras.

Kate introdujo la cucharita en el bol con el contenido, se la ofreció a su hija pero esta no abría la boca.

-¿Que decías?-le preguntó.

-Dale unos segundos ya veras.

Ella se la acercó nuevamente y la niña sacó su lengua probando lo que su madre le ofrecía y luego abrió la boca, no del todo pero sí como para que Kate pudiera darle algo del alimento que estaba en la cucharita.

-¿Decías inspectora Beckett? nunca subestimes mi comida, la de mi madre tal vez si, pero no la mía- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Siguieron alimentándola hasta que el recipiente quedó prácticamente vacío.

-Eres una campeona mi gorgojita- dijo Castle a su hija mientra limpia la carita de la niña los resto de papilla- tal vez cuando vuelvas a tener hambre mamá te de sus cosas.

-Castle que te he dicho sobre eso.

-No he dicho nada.

-No he dicho nada- le relajó ella.

Jugaron un rato con su hija hasta que se quedó dormida y la acostaron, pidieron algo de comida para ellos ya que no tenían ganas de cocinar.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto Castle al verla pensativa

-No es nada.

-¿Segura?

-Estaba pensado en todo lo que paso hoy.

-Lo siento… por no haber sido más comprensivo.

-Yo también lo siento, tenía todo aquí adentro, que no podía aguantar mas, se que no es tu culpa. Lamento haberte gritado- lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes, me lo merecía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews...<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, solo espero que este capitulo les guste._**

Los rayos de Sol anunciaban que un nuevo día había iniciado, se frotó los ojos intentando aclarar su vista, daría lo que fuera por quedarse en cama todo el día, pasar más tiempo con su familia, era extraño pero le gustaba como sonaba, Castle como siempre seguía dormido a su lado, se sentó con cuidado en la cama, observo todo a su alrededor y después de unos minutos se puso de pie, y se fue en dirección al baño, después de unos minutos salió con el albornoz puesto, miró hacia la cama, él aun seguía dormido, se acercó hasta donde estaba y deposito un beso en sus labio, luego otro y otro hasta que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él.

Castle la acerco mas hacia si, tomándola por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

-Mmmm… me encanta que me despiertes así- le dijo entre besos.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella.

-Si- confirmo- tus labios son el mejor desayuno que pueda tener.

-Hummm

-Si pero me encantaría que fuera completo- dijo metiendo sus mano dentro de la tela que la cubría y comenzando a acariciar su espalda, Kate se estremeció ante el contacto- aun es temprano - miró su reloj de la mesita de noche para comprobar- a decir verdad, es muy temprano ¿se puede saber que haces preparándote tan temprano?

-Pues yo tengo trabajo que hacer antes de irme- dirigió una mirada a sus pechos.

-Cierto. ¿Así que, a algunas si que le das el desayuno completo pero a otro no?- Kate soltó una carcajada

-No te burles, si que eres mala conmigo.

-¿Seré mala si, esta noche…

Castle la interrumpió atrapando sus labios nuevamente- Claro que seras mala, estoy pidiendo el desayuno, no la cena detective- dijo al separse.

-¿Y qué tal si te quedas sin ambas?

-Por eso digo que la cena esta bien. Pero que tal si desayunamos alguito antes de que te vallas?- dijo colocándose ahora encima de ella. Estuvieron en esa posición besándose hasta que por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse.

-Rick- solo pudo pronunciar ella, mientras que los labios de él ahora estaba en su cuello- Yo también quiero esto, pero de verdad necesito…

-Esta bien- le interrumpió y ella lo besó de nuevo, antes de levantarse y subir a la habitación de su hija. Al entrar se acerco a la cuna, la habitación estaba a oscura excepto por la pequeña luz de la lámpara que había en unos de los estante. Su hija que al parecer era una madrugadora estaba completamente despierta observando los adorno que colgaban de la cuna.

-Hola mi gorgojita-dijo tomándola en brazos y depositando besos en el rostro de la pequeña mientras le decía cosas y esta abría su boquita tratando de acercar la manta que tenía envuelta en sus pequeños puños, hacia unos días que a la niña le habían comenzado a salir sus primeros dientes y se la pasaba incómoda por las molestias y todo lo que tenía a su alcance se lo llevaba a la boca tratando de calmar sus encías doloridas e inflamadas, Kate colocó a Emily en el cambiador para quitarle el pañal y ponerle uno nuevo, la niña se entretuvo con chupando la mata, Kate se la dejo porque sabía que estaba limpia, cuando termino se acerco a la mecedora para estar un rato con su hija antes de tener que cambiarse y marcharse al trabajo. Luego de darle el pecho salió de la habitación con ella en brazos, encontrando a Castle en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo a su hija.

-¿Has terminado?- preguntó Kate.

-Solo hacen falta las tostadas que están casi listas ¿Porque, ah ya se te has arrepentido?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-No, era para que tomes a la niña mientras yo me visto. Además el desayuno ya esta listo, seria una lastima echar esto a perder ¿no crees?

Ok- dijo y extendió los brazos para cogerla, pero esta se apretó más a su madre para que su padre la tome.

-Ven Emily, es papá.

-Sabes que déjala, esta bien. Tu atiende las tostadas que no se te vallan a quemar- dijo caminando hacia la habitación.

Cuando estuvo lista fue a la cocina e intentó poner a su hija en su sillita pero nuevamente se negó a despegarse de su madre y desayuno con ella sobre sus piernas.

El desayuno transcurrió con ellos conversando de diversos temas, cuando terminaron recogieron todo y luego Kate fue por su bolso, con la pequeña aún en brazos.

-Bueno Rick, ahora la tomas porque la tomas, que ya tengo que irme a trabajar.

Castle se acercó a Kate para coger a Emily esta se rehusó pero aun así la cogió en brazos se despidió de Kate y se alejó con la niña llorando.

Kate acababa de llegar a comisaría, solo duro unos minutos antes que tener que marcharse para un caso, pero antes de dirigirse a la escena del crimen pasó por una cafetería para comprar un café descafeinado descanso, se moría por uno y el pediatra le había dicho que podía tomar siempre y cuando no abuse de él, mientras siguiera amamantando a su hija cosa que ella decidió hacer hasta por lo menos el primer año de vida de su hija.

Cuando llegó encontró a Lanie arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de la víctima.

-Hola Lanie ¿que tenemos?- pregunto acercándose.

-Hola chica, pues alguien ha decidido que nos pongamos a trabajar temprano, así que tenemos a una mujer de unos 39 años, herida en la cabeza, parece que la golpearon varias veces con ese objeto que ves allí- dijo señalando un candelabro de metal manchado de sangre y con rastros de cabellos de la víctima.

Lanie que no había mirado a la detective alzo su vista hasta ella.

-Bien,ahora que te he informado, dime ¿que tal tu chiquitina?

-Lanie… que aún no se ni siquiera quien es la víctima.

-Lo se, pero tienes tiempo de contestarme antes de que vengan los chicos a informarte, así que dime ¿esta mejor?

-¿Mejor dices? ayer estaba irritable a la pobre al parecer le dolía mucho y esta mañana no quería separarse de mí, ni siquiera quería estar con Castle.

-Pobrecita.

-Si, lo peor fue dejarla llorando.

-Siento interrumpir su charla pero, ya tengo información de nuestra víctima- intervino Ryan.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kate.

-Pues, su nombre es Mariana Velasquez, 39 años de edad…

-Acerte- interrumpió Lanie y Kate esbozo una sonrisa.

-Vivía en New Jersey y era casada -continuó el detective.

-¿New Jersey, que hacía por aquí?

-Al parecer se acaba de mudar hace unos días, aquí tengo la dirección de su casa.

-Menuda recibida le han dado- interrumpió nuevamente Lanie.

-Hoy estas muy graciosa, no Lanie- dijo Kate.

-Algo…- dijo con una risita la forense.

¿Dónde está Espo?- preguntó Kate.

-Esta hablando con las personas que la encontraron- contestó Ryan.

-Bien tu y Espo vayan a la casa de la señora Velásquez y mantenganme informada.

-Si- dijo asintiendo- una graciosa y la otra mandona- murmuró.

-¿Has dicho algo Ryan?- preguntaron las mujeres al unísono.

-Solo que voy por Espo- dijo un poco nervioso.

Más tarde en comisaría seguían sin mas pista con referente al caso y hasta que Lanie no terminara la autopsia no tendrían mas.

-Chicos ¿saben algo acerca del arma homicida?

-Los técnicos han encontrado una huella estoy esperando la información para saber de quien es.

-¿Ryan pasa algo?- preguntó Kate al ver que estaba muy pensativo-¿Ryan?

-Solo que me quede pensando, en la casa de la víctima, creo que he visto un candelabro parecido.

¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

-No se pero…- el sonido del teléfono de Beckett le interrumpió.

-Dime Lanie, ok voy para allá- colgó-Lanie tiene algo, quiero que vallan de nuevo a la casa de la víctima y averigüen bien, este caso parece que se cerrará muy pronto- dijo y se dirigió a la morgue.

-Hey que bueno que ya estas aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Lanie?

-Tranquila este caso es de los fá ás hay algo que se me ha olvidado preguntarte.

¿Que?

-¿Sigue en pie lo de después del trabajo?

-Si Lanie, ahora dime lo que has encontrado.

-Pues que debajo de sus uñas he encontrado tejidos de piel, los he mandado a analizar.

-Bien, espero que sea su su asesino.

-Lo será ya te lo dije es de los fáciles.

De vuelta en la comisaría Kate estaba esperando a los chicos. Estaba observando la pizarra con cuando Ryan y Esposito entraron con el esposo de la víctima, un mensaje de la forense le hizo apartar la mirada de ellos, Esteban Velásquez, era el propietario de la piel bajo las uñas de la víctima.

Luego de interrogarlo por casi dos horas el hombre se cansó de seguir mintiendo y confesó el asesinato. Ahora estaban haciendo el papeleo, había sido muy fácil el caso estaba cerrado mucho antes de su hora de salida.

Su teléfono sonó y tomó la llamada.

-Hola Castle ¿pasa algo?

-No, solo quería preguntarte si ibas a tardar mucho, es que Paula me ha llamado y dice que tenemos una reunión hoy.

-Castle, te había dicho que hoy iba a salir con Lanie- Ryan y Esposito se acercaron y esta levantó una mano para que se detengan.

-No Castle, no puedo, tienes que quedarte con ella y no, no puedes llevártela contigo.

-Disculpa, ¿pero tienen problemas de quien tiene que quedarse con la niña?- interrumpió Esposito.

-Perdón, pero esto es privado- dijo Kate.

-Ya, pero solo quería decirte que nosotros podemos quedarnos con ella hasta que uno de los dos vuelva- dijo señalándose a el y a su compañero.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Diles que sí- dijo Castle a través de la otra línea.- Sólo será un rato a menos que quieras que llame a una niñera para que se quede con ella y no creo que quieras a una desconocida, no sin antes revisar todo su historial a ver si tiene...´-Kate colgó.

-¡Hecho! les dijo a sus compañeros.

-Entonces, solo dinos a qué hora tenemos que ir y estaremos allá.

- Pues en cuando terminen su papeleo, pueden irse.

-En ese caso , vámonos colega.

-Ya tienen todo lleno? pero si solo ha pasado una hora.

Sap. Si, lo sabemos, pero somos nosotros, ya hemos terminado, de echo veníamos a avisarte.

-Bien Castle está en el loft, esperándolos.

Dicho esto Ryan y Espo se fueron dejando a Kate un poco pensativa.

-Bueno, creo que será divertido- dijo después de unos segundos, tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

El timbre resonó en la sala y Castle fue a abrir la puerta con la niña en brazos.

-Hey chicos, pasen, gracias por hacer esto.

-No te preocupes hermano.

-Si ademas hacia mucho que no veíamos a esta preciosura- dijo Ryan tomando a la niña de los brazos de su padre.

-Bien, los biberones están en el cajón de la izquierda, la leche en la nevera, por cierto no la calienten en el microondas sino hiervan un poco de agua y ponga el biberón con la leche en ella, hasta que tenga una temperatura adecuada o pueden preparar una papilla si quieren, uh,eso que esta ahí- dijo señalando al sofá son su manta y su peluche favorito, su goma para las encías también esta en la nevera , lo demás esta en su habitación- Mientras Castle hablaba los detectives escuchaban con atención o eso pensaba él.-Tranquilos chicos les irá bien- se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso la frente- ¡Nos vemos luego mi gorgojita!- le dijo a la pequeña. -Ahh y por cierto chicos, ya sabe gatear así que tengan cuidado, suerte- dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

-¿Gorgo que?

-¿Te has grabado por lo menos la mitad de lo que dijo?- pregunto Esposito.

-Eso creo- contestó su compañero mientras la bebé apretaba su nariz.

-Estaremos bien, somos polis- dijeron ambos mientras se dirigían al sofá y encendieron el televisor. Luego de un tiempo de ver un partido de basquetball Emily empezó a llorar.

-Shhsss ya, ya -dijo Ryan poniéndole el chupete que colgaba de su ropita, pero esta lo soltaba nada más colocárselo.-Tal vez no le gusta eso que vemos, busca unas caricaturas- sugirió.

¿En serio? esta en lo mejor.

-Ponlo- dijo y el moreno lo hizo.

-Tampoco es eso- agregó Ryan.

-Bien- Javier se levantó del sofá con la pequeña y paseándose por la sala

-¡Funciona!- dijo el otro al ver que esta se calmaba.

-Si- dojo alegre.

Luego de un rato Esposito se volvió a sentar y la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

¿No tendrá ganas de jugar?

¿No cree que es tarde para que quiera jugar?

-Los niños no conocen horarios- Dijo el de ojos azules tomando a la niña de los brazos de su compañero y poniéndola en una pequeña alfombra con juegos que había en una esquina de la sala. La niña al instante se calmo y comenzó a jugar.

-¡Te lo dije!- dijo victorioso y ambos se acercaron al sofá nuevamente.

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que estaban al cuidado de Emily, los juguetes la habían entretenido un buen rato mientras ellos miraban a medias en partido en la televisión, ya que observaban a la niña jugar, pero cuando volvieron a mirar nuevamente hacia donde la habían dejado esta no estaba.

¿Donde esta? -preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Estaba ahí hace unos minutos.

-Mejor vamos a buscarla.

La buscaron por toda la sala, debajo de piano, la mesa etc. pero no estaba.

-Ahh pero que tontos somos, debe de estar en el estudio de Castle, la puerta esta abierta- Dijo Ryan y ambos entraron al lugar.

Emily cariño- dijo Esposito cuando la vio al lado de un montón de libros ¡Ay Dios mío tú solita has hecho esto! -la pequeña se rio y pronunció cosas sin sentido en respuesta- Se agachó para tomarla en brazos pero esta comenzó a gatear tratando de escabullirse de ellos pero el policía la cogió a tiempo- ¡Te tengo! ahora solo vamos a recoger todo esto, y luego darte un biberón para que vayas a dormir.

Estaban en la cocina calentando el la leche, para comprobar la temperatura Esposito colocó una gotas en su mano, pero luego para estar mas seguro probó las gotas de leche, ante la mirada atenta de su amigo.

-¿Que?

-Has probado la leche.

-Claro para saber si era la temperatura adecuada- dijo tomando la niña que parecía inquieta por su alimento de los brazos del otro y fue hasta el sofá, su compañero aun no podía quitarse una sonrisa del rostro.

-Vas a hacer una fiesta por haber probado la leche- le dio el biberón a la niña.

-No, pero solo por curiosidad ¿A qué sabe la leche de Beckett?

-¿La leche de quien?

-De Beckett, porque si no lo has notado amigo mio eso - dijo señalando el biberón - es leche materna.

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta- creí que tanta en la nevera era para no tener que prepararla- logró decir.

-Pues no, son fechas lo que tienen en la etiqueta los envases.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie-lo sentenció Esposito.

-Esto es agotador y lo malo es que aun no se duerme- dijo mientras mecía a la niña en el columpio balancín.

-Jajajajajaja es que tu no sabes nada de niños- dijo el otro- eso que ves ahí taras es un botón para que se mueva solo.

-En serio y ahora me lo dices, después que llevo quince minutos moviendo esta cosa.

-Sacala de ahí, si ya hubiera querido dormirse lo habría hecho- dijo Ryan.

-Bien pero ahora la intentas dormir tu.

-Veras que fácil lo hago- cogió a la niña y le dio su manta favorita y luego de unos minutos la pequeña ya estaba dormida.

-Ves te lo dije.

-Eres un tramposo.

-No, no lo soy, solo me acorde un poco de lo que dijo Castle antes de salir, ahora voy arriba a acostarla.

Media hora después la puerta se abrió Castle y Beckett entraron por esta.

-Hey chicos ¿todo bien?

-Si, esta arriba dormida, suerte que es viernes y mañana no hay que trabajar, porque estoy cansado - dijo Espo.

-¿Les dio problemas?- Preguntó Kate un poco apenada.

-No, no nos la pasamos muy bien ¿verdad?

-Sí unos más que otros -dijo Ryan con una sonrisa recordando todo.

-Bien nosotros nos vamos, iremos a tomarnos unas cervezas que mi amigo Kevin me va a invitar,

-Chicos muchas gracias por hacer esto- dijo Kate

-Si de verdad gracias- agrego Castle.

-No se preocupen, cuando quieran ya saben, aquí tienen dos tíos niñeras- dicho esto ambos se fueron.

-Bien voy arriba a ver como esta y luego bajo- dijo Kate subiendo las escaleras.

-Ok.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta, Castle la tomó por la cintura besándola apasionadamente.

-¿Que quieres primero cena o película de niñeras?- preguntó Kate entre besos.

-La película primero, quiero ver como se las apañaron estos dos, fue una buena idea la de llamarme para poner una camarita. eres mala detective.

-Pues veamos esa película, que luego te voy a enseñar lo mala que puedo ser en verdad, señor Castle.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Siento tardar tanto para actualizar esta historia. Bueno solo quedan dos capitulo mas, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p>En casa después de que había terminado un agotador caso, Castle dijo que iba a ordenar comida china para la cena y aprovechar el tiempo que tenían antes de que su hija se despertara.<p>

-Kate ¿Sabes que extraño?

-¿El que?

-Estar en comisaría contigo y los chicos.

-Pues te tengo una sorpresa, se acercan las competencia de la Policía de Nueva York, este año estará El cuerpo de bomberos también.

-En serio, casi se me olvidaba, esa fecha.

-¿A ti?- él asintió.

-Bien y cuando es?

-Dentro de dos días- respondió.

-Genial y... ¿por que van ha estar los bomberos?

-Pues, no se tal vez para ahorrar, no se.

-Aunque mirándolo bien nosotros los polis les ganaremos.

-Nosotros los polis? ¿Que dices Castle tu no eres policía?

-Pues los crímenes que tenemos resueltos me dicen lo contrario...además hay recortes de presupuesto, y por eso es que no me pagan por ello.- Kate iba a contestarle, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó, y se levantó a abrir la puerta, era el repartidor.

-Gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Cenaron entre risas y hablando de como fue el día de cada uno. Ella le contó sobre cómo descubrieron al asesino y el como paso el día escribiendo mientras su hija dormía y mientras no lo hacía.

-Te juro Kate, que lo ha hecho, esta niña sabe mucho.

-Si tu lo dices, pero solo para estar de acuerdo, ¿le mostraste la foto _TUYA_ que hay en tu libro tu libro?

-¿Cuando es que dices que es el picnic?- la evadió.

-Castle me estas diciendo que nuestra hija de solo nueve meses ha sabido identificar tu libro de dos que le has enseñado, no se...

-No me creas si quieres.

-Yah.

-Ya veras que cuando diga su primera palabra será igual que Alexis que dijo desenlace antes que papá.

-Hay te equivocas escritor, dirá mamá.

-¿No me digas?

-Ya te lo dije- dijo sonriendo.

-Igual yo- dijo acercándose a ella y besándola

-Creo que tenemos tiempo antes de que se despierte... otra vez-

-Jajajaja te acuerdas aquella vez que...

¿Como olvidarla, si se despertó justo cuando...

-Y se despertara otra vez si sigues hablando- lo interrumpió. El tenía ganas de estar con ella, se encontraban solos en el loft excepto por su hija dormida, Martha rara vez estaba ahí después de las tres de la tarde Castle comenzaba a sospechar que ya ni dormía en el loft. Hubo un silencio de varios minutos, sus miradas se encontraron, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios el beso se torno un poco mas apasionado dejando escapar un gemido de la boca de ella, las manos de él llegaron hasta el borde de la camisa de Kate tocando así su piel se estremeció al sentir sus manos en su abdomen. Los gemidos sonaban en la sala proveniente de la boca de ambos, se levantaron del sofá donde se encontraba y llegaron a la habitación con paso torpes la dejo sobre la cama, comenzó a acariciar sus mejilla con sus dedos depositando besos en ella luego su boca se encontró con su cuello. Los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a amarse. Luego de darse un baño se fueron a la cama para descansar, hasta que como en algunas otras ocasiones el llanto de su hija les hizo levantarse de la cama.

* * *

><p>Dos días después.<p>

-¿Estas emocionado no?- Preguntó Kate terminando de preparar una bolsa con cosas que podrían necesitar, Alexis y Emily irían con ellos.

-Si -dijo feliz.

-Pues en cuanto llegue Alexis nos vamos.

Quince minutos después la pelirroja entró en el desván y todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se realizaría la actividad.

-Valla! los bomberos ya están aquí-dijo Kate- mirando a su alrededor.

-Si, y todos están guapos- dijo Alexis -Podemos ir a verlos Kate.

-¿Que? ellos serán nuestra competencia-Castle se puso delante de ellas.

-Eso no les quita que sean guapos.

-¿Porque mejor no vamos buscando un lugar?

-Creo que seria buena idea -agregó Kate, con su hija recostada en su hombro, había estado más tranquila desde que habían llegado, Kate beso su cabecita, a pesar de que habían mejorado mucho con el miedo de la niña al estar con muchas personas Beckett todavía no se sentía muy comoda.

-Vamos- dijo Castle caminado detrás de sus chicas.

* * *

><p>Luego de buscar sitio un poco apartado del resto pero, lo suficientemente cerca para ver todo. colocaron una manta, los chicos, la esposa de Ryan y Lanie se acercaron a ellos.<p>

-Hey toda la familia Castle aquí- dijo Ryan.

-Hola chicos - todos se saludaron.

Hey baby como estas- Jenny saludo a la pequeña tomando unas de sus manita, esta levanto la cabeza y luego la volvió a colocar en el hombro de su madre, Kate sonrió, su hija está acostumbrando se cada día mas a tener personas a su alrededor, ya no lloraba cuando tenía a muchas personas cerca, pero si algo tímida.- Es una preciosura, se parece mucho a ti Kate, tiene tus ojos.

-Si, a veces tiene su carácter, y no sabes como se pone- Dijo Castle sonriendo.

Los recién llegados se sentaron cerca de donde Kate y Castle se habían puesto. Castle y los chicos se retiraron para saludar a otros compañeros.

Lanie había estado mirando por todos lados como si hubiera visto a alguien o algo conocido, kate lo noto.

-¿Te pasa algo Lanie?

-Es que me ha parecido ver a... Si ya lo sabia es él- lo señaló- Es...

-Brad Decker- término Kate.

-Si el míster julio, de calendario de Bomberos de Nueva York- ¿Vamos a saludarlo?

-¿¡Que!? No yo paso de eso Lanie.

-Anda Kate, acompáñame.

-No Lanie ¿Porque no vas con Alexis...o con Jenny seguro que a alguna le encantara?

-Pero te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

-Lanie es que no se...

-Venga Kate sólo serán unos minutos, vamos.

-Esta bien dijo rindiéndose, se acercó a Alexis que estaba con la esposa de Ryan- Hey chicas podrían quedarse con Emily en lo que voy con Lanie, solo será un momento.

-Claro, ve no te preocupes nosotras nos quedamos con ella.-Kate le pasó la niña a su hermana y se marchó con su amiga.

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el hombre, junto a él habían más bomberos.

-Brad Decker- dijo Lanie cuando estuvieron cerca, él estaba de espalda y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada de ambas.

-¡Lanie! waoo cuanto tiempo.

-Hola guapo -lo abrazo- ¿te acuerdas de mi amiga...

-¿Kate, cierto...?

-Si- contesto ella.

-Te ves muy bien, igual que siempre.

-Gracias, tu también.

El sonrió- así que ¿la competencia ehh?

-Espero que sean buenos- bromeo Kate.

-Oh sí lo somos- sonrió.

-No lo dudo- dijo Lanie llevándose una mirada de Beckett.- Bueno guapo, te dejamos-nos vemos en el campo, más bien a ella, Kate es la poli.

-Ok- se despidieron.

De vuelta a donde estaban Castle y los chicos ya estaban ahí.

-¿Donde estaban?- pregunto Espo.

-Saludando a un viejo amigo-respondió Lanie.

-¿Y qué amigo es ese si se puede saber?

-No seas metiche Javier.

-Déjala Javi, yo se muy bien quien es el amigo de Lanie- dijo Castle cruzándose de brazos- Te acuerdas de el rescatador de los perritos.

-Ahh, así ya me acuerdo.

-¿Hey Lanie conoces a mas bomberos de los que hay aquí- dijo Alexis para molestar a su padre.

-Pues claro que sí, si quieres...

.Hey hey, nada de conocer a más bomberos ni otra cosa, ellos - señaló hacia donde estaban- son la competencia.

-Pero que sean la competencia, no les quita lo guapos que están- le lanzó una mirada a Kate que entendió lo que la joven trataba de hacer.

-Pero...- fue interrumpido, por la voz de un megáfono que anunciaba que la competencia iba a comenzar.

-Quieres competir Castle vamos a ganarles a los rescata perritos- dijo Esposito.

-Vamos.

Todos se acercaron donde se iniciaron las actividades Kate llevaba a su hija en brazos, se sintió feliz al ver a su hija alegre, cuando todos los presentes aplaudieron dando inicio a la actividad, esto provocó que la pequeña también aplaudieron, cuando los demás lo habían hecho.

-Bien la primera ronda de actividades que realizaremos será en parejas, que consiste en que uno de los competidores levantara esos sacos que ven ahí- señalo el lugar- se lo llevara a su compañero y este tendrá que ponerlos en el color que le corresponda, La policía de Nueva York contra El cuerpo de bomberos.

-Y si que son puro cuerpo- comentó Jenny- llevandose la mirada de sus amigos.

-¿Jenny?- dijo Ryan- Espo vas a competir en esta ronda.

-Si..

-Pues yo voy a ser tu compañero.

-Vamos- dijo y ambos se fueron y el resto se quedó a apoyar a los competidores cada "bando" a su equipo.

-Rápido Espo, falta poco.

-Vamos chicos - decía Kate animando a los competidores de la NYPD.- Siiiii- dijo cuando los chicos ya habían terminado antes de que el tiempo acabará- Si los tíos terminaron primero- dijo mientras su hija tenía una de sus manitas envuelta en un dedo de Kate y esta la animaba a agitarlas a modo de celebración.

Más actividades se realizaban, El cuerpo de bomberos llevaba la delantera, eso molesto a los de NYPD pero nada grave los que sí estaban más molestos eran Castle, Esposito y Ryan, eso para ellos ya no era competición de entre dos entidades diferentes, para ellos era sobre como marcar su territorio, y sus chicas se los hacían más difíciles habían decidido molestarlos, Kate con el bombero que una vez tuvo una cita, Lanie y Jenny con otros, esta última no quería aceptar, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo. Kate se acercó a donde Alexis que en ese momento tenía a Emily, la tomó en brazos y se acercó, a una gran mesa que había donde tenían botellas de aguas para los presentes.

-Hey Kate.

-Hola Brad, felicidades están ganando.

-No es nada, pero la verdad es que ustedes son buenos competidores, y esta preciosura- dijo tomando una manita de la pequeña, esta la apartó enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su madre, Kate pasó una mano por la cabecita de la niña y luego le dio un beso.

-Ella es mi hija, y si, somo buenos ,eh?

-Si pero al final ganaremos nosotros.

-¿Que?- rió- Nosotros ganaremos al final- miró hacia donde estaba Castle este no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Kate sonrió, ese era su chico y ya no quería hacerle rabiar.

-Nosotros ganaremos- detective.- Kate se acercó a su oído.

-Si eso crees, solo observa- dijo y se fue hacia donde estaba su equipo.

-Bien- dijo cuando se acercó, a ponernos las pilas, no quiero que los engreídos de El cuerpo de bomberos ganen.

-¿Y ese cambio jefa? - pregunto Kevin.

-Pues que ellos- los señalo- son unos engreídos.

-En serio- dijo Castle

-Claro que si, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes cariño- se acercó a Rick- vamos a patearles el trasero a esos.

-Esa es mi chica- la beso -Bien chicos tenemos que ganar estas tres últimas. solo quedan las de carrera con las piernas atadas.

-Tu y Kate con esa son buenos- dijo Espo.

-Hecho.

-Tiro al blanco tu Javi.

-Y en la final dejaremos a esos como pollitos mojados.

-Si dijeron al final- la pequeña comenzó a aplaudir y a balbucear palabras.

-Vamos a ganar cariño- le dijo Rick y Kate le pasó la niña a Alexis, para irse a preparar para la carrera.

Cuando un oficial terminó de atarles las piernas estos se abrazaron para poder equilibrarse, se colocaron en la meta de inicio, dieron un par de respiraciones- Esta será nuestra- dijo ella.

-Si, y me alegro de que ya no esté coqueteando, con ese.

-Eran solo solo unas bromas.

-Si pero te juro estaba a punto de ir y plantarle un golpe, tu tal vez estabas bromeando pero de él yo no me fió.

-Tranquilo.

-Esta bien, estas lista.

-Si- la señal de salida sonó y ambos pusieron todo de su parte para llegar a la meta, en las últimas actividades sólo compiten dos miembros de cada "bando" y ellos llegaron a la meta, quedando empate con los bomberos.

-¡Si!- dijeron ambos al llegar al final.

-En la siguiente Espo se alisto con el equipo necesario, una ropa impermeable y una gran pistola de agua, tenían que llenar una pequeña botella con el agua que había en sus armas colocada en un tablero a modo de "tiro al blanco". Todo salió tal como lo esperaba Javier, había ganado esa ronda, NYPD ya tenía dos puntos por encima del Cuerpo de bomberos, ya solo faltaba la última actividad del día, la última consistía en que varios miembros de cada "bando" se colocaron en una especie de trampolín y el equipo contrario tendría que hacer que la persona en la tabla cayera al agua, esta actividad, tenía el valor de tres puntos, si la policía ganaba lo haría con cuatro puntos y los bomberos con uno pero aun así serian los ganadores.

Cinco personas de cada lado subieron a la tabla y otras cincos de cada uno era la encargada de hacerles caer. Para suerte de Castle le había tocado tener que tirar Brad al agua, Ryan y Espo estaban al lado de Rick, ellos también eran lanzadores, el juego comenzó con un buena lanzada de los bomberos haciendo que un policía cayera al agua, y si lograran lanzar más que el otro equipo antes que se acabe el tiempo ganarían. Mas pelotas eran lanzada pero al parecer la puntería no estaba del lado de ninguno de los participante, hasta que Ryan lanzó nuevamente logrando derribar a su oponente.

-Vamos, vamos- animaban los compañeros.

-Que les pasa a los polis que ha pasado con su punte...-decía Brad pero fue interrumpido por caer al agua.

-Si- dijo feliz.

El sonido del reloj sonó anunciado que el tiempo acabó, dando por finalizada la actividad.

-Como es evidente la policía de Nueva York se ha ganado esta actividad, felicidades a todos, los participante- decía el coordinador de dicho evento.

Luego de una breve celebración por su victoria se les dio una medalla a cada uno de los participante de ambos lados. y un trofeo para NYPD.

-Waoo fue un día agotador- dijo Castle acercándose a Kate.

-Si.

-Hey Castle no ha estado nada mal para no ser policía.

-Tantos años como asesor están dando frutos jajaja.

-Si, pero no tienes placa- bromeo Esposito.

-Que chistoso, Javi.

Hey Javi buen trabajo- le dijo Lanie.

-Gracias cariño- se acercó y la abrazo.

-Uhhh - dijeron todos a la vez.

-Shhhsss que van a despertar a la niña- les regaño Lanie- señalando los brazos de Kate donde dormía la bebé.

-¿Despertar? esta tan agotada como yo ha sido un día largo- dijo Castle.

-Pues yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jenny- ha sido un placer estar con ustedes- se acercó y se despidió de todos junto con su esposo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Espo.

-¿Juntos?- pregunto Castle.

-Que les vaya bien- dijo Kate.

-Espera ¿estén juntos de nuevo?- los presente asintieron- ¿Y ustedes dos los sabían?- señaló a su mujer y a su hija mayor- ¿Porque no me habían dicho nada, es la segunda vez que me lo haces Kate.

-No es mi deber hacerlo Rick- dijo riendo, así si que solo te queda felicitarlos, no?-él se acerco y abrazo a la pareja.

-¿Y porque coqueteabas con uno de los bomberos?- le pregunto a la forense.

-Kate esta contigo y también estaba coqueteando, por Dios hasta Jenny lo hizo y esta casada, por no hablar de tu hija que quería estar con la competencia.

-Touche. -dijo.

-Bueno adiós chicos y adiós lindura, lo ultimo lo dijo bajito y acercándose a Kate para darle un beso en la frente a la niña, y luego se fueron.

-Bueno no ha estado mal estar entre tanta gente desconocida- dijo abrazado a Kate y a Alexis después de recoger el bolso que habían llevado.

-Es muy valiente.

-Tu también, porque has comprobado que estar en un lugar, no le hace mal.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el auto y se fueron al loft.

* * *

><p>-Yo me voy a la cama después de darme un laaaargo baño- anunció la pelirroja.<p>

-Iré a acostar a la niña- ambas mujeres subieron a la planta de arriba.

-Kate... gracias por invitarme al picnic, la pase muy bien- le dijo a la detective antes de entrar a su habitación.

-No hay de que Alexis- se acercó y la abrazo- que descanses- le dijo cuando se separaron y luego fue a acostar a su hija. Cuando bajo a la planta baja no encontró a Castle así que fue hasta la habitación pero tampoco estaba, entró en el baño y lo vio llenando la bañera.

-Pensé que querrías un baño caliente.

-Gracias, pero que tal si lo compartimos.

-Me encantaría.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Se que es cortito y que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero prometo seguir pronto, esta es una pequeña parte del ultimo capitulo.**_

-Ma-ma- ma...

Kate se removió en su cama -ma -ma- ma- escucho seguido de sollozos, abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Rick escuchaste? -este estaba durmiendo y ella lo zarandeo.

-Hmmm -otra vez escuchó a su hija gritar y se levantó de la cama hacia la habitación de la pequeña, Castle se había quedado en la cama hasta que escuchó a su hija por el monitor de bebés.

-Ma- ma- ma- escucho- ¿que? pregunto al vacío.

-Ya estoy aquí mi vida -dijo Kate con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que su hija la llamaba mamá la tomó en brazos y la niña no paraba de repetir la palabra, esta escondió su cabecita en el cuello de su madre mientras Kate la consolaba -¿que paso cariño? ya no llores mamá esta aquí.

Castle apareció en la recamara minutos después

-¿Es lo que creo que ha dicho?- preguntó.

-Sí -contestó kate con una sonrisa -verdad cariño- miró a su hija.

-Pero... como... ¿esta bien?- pregunto Rick al ver los ojos llorosos de sus hija.

-Si parece que ha tenido un mal sueño, solo eso.

-Pobrecita... -se acercó a ella y besó la cabeza de la niña- pero ¿porque te ha llamado a ti? -dijo un poco decepcionado.

-¿Pero qué dices?...ahhh ya veo lo que esta pasando, estas celoso.

-Yo no estoy celoso.

-Yah.

-No, no, no lo estoy ... solo - se sentó en la mecedora - esperaba que dijera papá primero.

-Lo siento.

-No, no, lo sientas me alegro que dijera eso y no narración.

-A lo mejor la próxima que diga lo será -el la miró -Papá digo.

-Ahora la usara como si fuera un nuevo juguete.

-Bien por mi -dijo sonriendo Kate mientras mesia su hija ya calmada, ahora tratando de dormirla nuevamente, lo cual logró después de un rato, la colocó en la cuna y luego salieron de la habitación, por el camino al pasillo Castle se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de su madre y se dispuso a abrirla, pero fue interrumpido por Kate.

-Rick ¿qué haces?

-Solo quiero ver si mi madre esta en casa.

-No, no hagas eso- le apartó la mano del pomo.

-Solo será un minuto -dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Castle...

-Tranquila- asomo su cabeza pero no vio a nadie, Kate curiosa por saber también asomo su cabeza.

-No que no inspectora.

-Calla... y ¿donde esta?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta- cerró la puerta- donde estará la alocada Martha Rodgers.

-Ya es mayor Rick.

-¿No fuiste tú la que pregunto?-dijo alzando las cejas- de todas la mujeres Rodgers/Castle esta es la única la cual no se donde siempre esta metida- ella lo miró - Alexis esta en la residencia - Kate rió- eso dijo, Emily dormidita en su cuna y tu aquí conmigo.

-Si, pero quien sabe, Alexis puede que haya salido, Emily a lo mejor se escapa de su cuna y yo aunque me veas aqui parada estoy dormida en la cama, además de que soy Beckett no Castle... o Rodgers -dijo y se volteo dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando a Castle pensativo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -no escucho respuesta,antes de seguirla echó un vistazo a su hija que dormía y luego se fue tras Kate.

Kate estaba alimentando a su hija cuando lo vio aparecer con el pelo alborotado y estrujándose los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él al verlas.

-Buenos días, mis amores.

-Buenos días dormilón.

Castle se acerco, beso a su hija en la cabeza y a Kate en los labios.

-¿Su juguete nuevo?

-Cuando he subido por ella, al verme la ha dicho, me siento muy feliz.- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también- la beso- pero bueno¿ para mi no hay nada?- pregunto a su hija, quien se dirigió su mirada hacia su padre.

-No trates de intimidarla Rick, esta comiendo- le dijo Kate, sabía que su hija no se distraía cuando se esta alimentando.

-¿Ni para repetir su nueva palabra o sílabas?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que esperar a que termine su biberón.

Castle espero charlando animadamente con ella.

-Ma-ma- los interrumpió la niña.

-La ha dicho, la escuchaste.

-Ves solo tenias que esperar.

La niña repitió de nuevo ante la cara de embobados que tenían sus padre que le sonreían cada vez que ella "hablaba", extendió sus bracitos hacia su padre al mismo tiempo que decía la nueva palabra.

-¿Que? espera, espera- la tomó en brazos - yo soy papá- señalándose- pa-pá, ella es, ma-má- señaló a Kate, que reía ante lo que estaba sucediendo, la pequeña la imitó- esto es una broma verdad, se ríen las dos de mi, tu disfruta de tu momento Kate, no me importa gorgojita llama a papá como tu quieras- la beso.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que su hija le había dicho mamá, se sentía feliz por primera vez su hija se refería a ella con esa palabra, y le hacía sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo, una buena madre para su pequeña, los miedos que había tenido cuando se enteró que estaba embrazada ya se había esfumado al igual los del después del secuestro aunque era más protectora con los suyos.

Estaba con el hombre que ama y tenía una hija con el, una familia, su familia.

Era de tarde Castle y Kate habían planeado salir a comer algo después de que Kate saliera del trabajo, así que el la fue a buscar antes de que terminara su turno, tomó las cosas necesarias de la niña y fue rumbo a comisaría.

Cuando el ascensor sonó Kate dirigió su mirada hacia este y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Castle la vio e incitó a su hija a que mirara hacia su madre cuando ya estaba cerca de ella.

-Hola mi amor -dijo levantándose de su silla y cogiéndola en brazos, la besó y la abrazo.

-¿Y para mi no hay nada? también estoy aquí -dijo Castle ella lo miró y posó sus labios sobre los de el.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano todavía no he terminado.

-Pues, quería darte una sorpresa.

-Sorpresa, es lo que te llevarás tu si Gates ve a Emily aquí.

-Es tu hija

-Y tú la trajiste- dijo ella sentándose en su silla con su hija en sus piernas.

-¿Y los chicos donde están?- pregunto Castle mientras miraba por todos lados

-Están en la salita de descanso han ido por un poco de café

-¿Y les falta mucho?- se sentó en su silla al lado de ella.

-No sólo terminar con este papeleo.

-Ay esos tiempos... no veo la hora para regresar.

-No te preocupes cariño será pronto.

-Hey Castle -dijo Ryan acercándose -¿qué haces por aquí?

-Pues he venido por Kate- dijo y esta se giro

-Ohh pero la peque está aquí -dijo Esposito acercándose y tomándola en brazos -Hola- dijo y la niña se abrazó a él -es muy tierna su hija me pregunto a quién habrá salido -dijo mirando a los padres - que es una pregunta obvia -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta tu sentido del humor Esposito -dijo Castle.

-Pues... -se cayó debido a que el móvil de Castle sonó.

-Es Alexis ahora vuelvo -dijo apartándose para atender la llamada.

-Bien yo ya he terminado mi parte -dijo Kate firmado un último documento- se quedan con ella mientras le llevó esto a Gates.

-Ve tranquila colega -respondió Ryan

Los dos policías se sentaros en el escritorio de Beckett Espo sentó a la niña en la mesa.

-Bien, ¿como estas peque?- dijo a la niña y esta lo miro.

-Ah... -balbuceo como respuesta

-¿Nos has extrañado?

-Ah...

-No se si sabrás pero,¿ ella tiene que? ¿diez meses? ASI QUE no esperes que te responda correctamente- dijo Ryan.

-Y no lo hago, con que diga "ah.." es suficiente.

-Si hasta que Beckett o Castle te vean riendo a costa de su hija

-Shhh ellos no están ahora, mejor pregunta tu.

-Yo no entro en tu juego es una niña y no quiero tener la mirada de Beckett.

-Yah, eres un tontito, ¿verdad bebé el tío Ryan es muy paranoico?

-Ah...-respondía la niña con inocencia mientras Espo seguía preguntando.

-¿Como..

-Te diviertes Javi -una voz a su espalda hizo que este no termine de preguntar.

-No es lo que parece.

-Ohh... si que lo es, le preguntas y ella responde "ah…" créeme Kate y yo sabemos eso.

-¿Osea que... ? no le digas a Beckett -dijo.

-¿En serio? te ríes de mi hija y no quieres que le diga a su madre.

-Ma-ma -dijo la niña, los tres presentes sonrieron, la pequeña extendió su bracitos a su madre que se acercaba.

-Si ya estoy -escucharon la voz de Kate cerca.

-No le digas -dijo Espo.

-¿A quien no le vas a decir?- preguntó Kate.

-Pues a ti, que Esposito se reía a costa de Emily.

-¿Cómo así? -pregunto ella.

.-Ya sabe... sus vocales -dijo Castle y ella asintió

-¿En serio Javi?

-Yo...

-Eso solo podemos hacer Rick y yo -dijo Kate mientras Castle asentía y Ryan aguantaba la risa.

-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto mientra tomaba a la niña en brazos.

-Claro- respondió Castle, y se fueron dejando a Esposito aun sin saber que decir y a su compañero muerto de la risa.

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

**Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que leyeron y a las que se tomaron un tiempo para comentar, de verdad les agradezco mucho. **

**Segunda parte**

Después de comer algo se dirigieron al loft, Kate quería pasar más tiempo con Emily. Cuando llegaron se pusieron a jugar con la pequeña, estaban los tres en el suelo, Rick estaba acostado en frente de Kate que en la misma posición que él, tenía a su hija recostada en su abdomen, mientras Castle le rodaba una pequeña pelota y esta se la devolvía o eso intentaba ya que muchas veces no llegaba hasta él o se iba en otra dirección.

-Vamos a probar algo- soltó Castle de repente.

-¿Que? -preguntó Kate.

-Vamos a hacer que Emily vaya por la pelota por si misma.

-Lo está haciendo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, digo que ella lo haga caminando.

-Rick pero no camina y apenas dura tiempo parada por sí sola.

-Lo se...

-Yo creo que ella lo hará cuando este lista.

-Si, pero ¿intentemos, no?

-Esta bien.

-Ponla de pie- le dijo.

-Vamos cariño- se sentó y agarró las manitas de la niña para ayudarla a incorporarse, esta apretó dos de los dedos de cada mano de su madre muy fuerte para levantarse.

-Bien - dijo Castle y se colocó más lejos de ellas- espera que voy por la cámara por si logramos algo.

Cuando volvió Kate aún sostenía a la pequeña por sus manitas, mientras esta daba pasos agarrada de ella.

-Bien -se colocaron en a distancia -Emily cariño- la niña lo miró - Ven con papá nena - le extendió la pelota y la niña se emocionó caminando rápido pero aún agarrada de su madre.

-No, espera - dijo con risa Kate, se volvió a colocar donde estaba e hizo que la niña se mantuviera de pie por ella misma- llamala Rick.

-Ven Emily, ven por la pelota -esta se emocionó y aplaudió con sus manitas e intentó dar un paso pero cayó sentada, se puso de pie por sí misma alentada por su madre y Castle volvió a llamarla agitando la pelota, pero la niña dirigió su mirada hacia otro juguete que tenia mas cerca.

-No, no ven por este- la niña se agachó y gateo en dirección al juguete.

-No, Emily utiliza tus piernas - dijo Castle, mientra Kate reía.

-No te rías más bien debes animarla.

-Rick, te dije que ella lo hará cuando este lista.

-Pero fue tan fácil y rápido cuando comenzó a gatear- dijo algo decepcionado.

-No te pongas así, ya veras que pronto lo hará, pero ya es hora de su baño así que voy a bañarla- se acercó para coger a la niña en brazos pero esta al ver que su madre iba por ella gateo rápido en dirección a su padre.

-Creo que ella ha decidido que no quiere un baño.

-Ya, pero no es la que decide- se acercó hasta ellos - ven Emily hora del baño- la niña se agarró fuerte de la camisa de su padre- vamos, cariño- logró separarla de él pero esta comenzó a llorar- Shss venga cielo, luego te daré leche ¿si?

-Ah… -balbuceo la niña y Kate rió a carcajadas, pero la niña se retorció en sus brazos.

-¿Chantaje Kate? eso no eso no es correcto.

-Veras como se calma cuando lo escuche una vez más-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando Kate volvió con la niña en brazos con el pijama puesto Castle las espero sentado en el sofá, con un biberón para la niña.

-¡Ahh! mira lo que tiene papá, tu biberón por ser una niña buena- dijo Kate y la beso en la mejilla -La niña extendió uno de sus bracitos hacia su padre para que le diera su alimento, pero este se negó y Kate lo miró extraño.

-Castle, que espera dale su comida o tendrás que lidiar con ella.

-No.

-¿Como que no y a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada solo que aun no se lo daré.

-Rick… dáselo

-No- volvió a decir.

-¿A qué viene esto…?

-Tatatatata- interrumpió la niña extendiendo ambas manos hacia Castle para que le diera lo que pedía.

-A puesto que si la llamo con esto -alzó el biberón- caminara enseguida- la niña comenzó a llorar.

-Rick eso es cruel- miró a su hija llorando.

-Caminara rápido.

-No, ya te dije que lo hará cuando esté lista- dámelo - ella extendió la mano - se estaba enojando con él.

-Kate…

-Te dije que no, es mas, ¿sabes que? quédate con el no lo necesitamos ¿verdad cariño? -acarició a su hija para calmarla- vamos arriba que mamá no necesita el biberón- dijo subiendo la habitación de la pequeña a darle el pecho.

-Se me había olvidado- dijo Castle al vacío.

CKCKCCKKCKC

-Lo siento- dijo entrando a la habitación de la niña donde Kate estaba sentada en la mecedora alimentando a su hija.

-Ya…

-De verdad… es que yo solo…

-Lo se, pero no así, seria jugar con su hambre y no me gusta, lloraría por sufrir y sabes que…

-Shsss -Él la interrumpió sabia q lo que ella se refería y se maldijo mentalmente por haber removido aquello, a pesar de que los miedos de ella no estaban presentes, había algo que Kate nunca ha podido sacar de su cabeza y es aquella llamada que le había hecho Scott en la cual había escuchado a su hija llorar, sufrir, es algo que ni las secciones a las que fue con el psicólogo habían ayudado y ella solo no soportaba el hecho de escucharla llorar sabiendo que podía evitar su llanto- Lo siento- dijo y vio como unas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de ella - No llores por favor- le limpió las mejillas.

-Solo no vuelvas a usar un método así…- él asintió- ella lo hará pronto- miró a su hija- practicamos un poco antes del baño- sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal le fue?

-Bien, casi camina más de dos pasos, pero no lo hizo, lo he grabado por si acaso, pero tu no te preocupes pronto será más ágil para escaparse cuando la persigamos y tendremos que estar el doble de atentos cuando lo haga para que no destruya todo, bueno mas bien tus libros qué es lo que más le gusta desordenar- sonrió.

-Habrá que sufrir las consecuencias- se acercó más a ella para unir sus labios.- Lo siento gorgojita papá fue un estúpido- la beso en la cabeza y la niña colocó una de sus manitas en el rostro de él que le dio un beso haciéndola reír y luego la volvió a la posición que estaba en el pecho de su madre.

Después de alimentar a la niña, esta quedo rendida a los pocos minutos y ambos seguían en la misma posición, él en el suelo y ella en la mecedora con la niña en brazos. En silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos de acostarla- susurro él y ella asintió, se levantaron, Kate la puso en la cuna, la niña se quejó -Shss-le coloco el chupete y luego la arropó dándole un beso en la frente, Castle también hizo aquella acción. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la suya propia.

_**Una semana después.**_

Castle entraba al loft con su hija mayor al lado mientras esta empujaba el cochecito de la niña, que estaba dormida.

-Ya verás papá, le va a encantar.

-Eso espero- ¿podrías subirla a su habitación?

-Si ¿por cierto donde esta la abuela?- dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de la niña

-¿El huracán Martha? ya quisiera saber yo- escucharon la puerta abrirse y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada- ¡Valla! parece que te ha escuchado- dijo Castle.

-Hola mis queridos- saludo.

-Madre habla más bajito que despertaras a la niña.

-¡Ahh! esta dormida y yo que tengo varios días que no la veo- se acercó a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente antes de que su hermana la llevara a su habitación.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Alexis.

-Hola Richard- lo abrazo.

-Hola madre ¿donde estabas todos estos días?

-¡Ay! mi querido hijo me ha extrañado, estaba de gira con mis alumnos.

-¿Y porque no avisaste?

-Te deje una nota.

-Si, que decía "Nos vemos luego, Martha"

-Ahh- suspiro- hijo no tengo que estar diciéndote a cada parte que voy, soy tu madre.

-Si, lo se y por eso me preocupo.

-Gracias, pero no tenias porque, ¿Donde está Katherine? le he traído algo de mi viaje.

-¿Solo a ella?- fingió estar indignado.

-No querido, también a Alexis y a la pequeña Emily.

-Ya estoy - dijo Alexis bajando las escaleras con el monitor de bebés en mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban su padre y su abuela esta última se levantó para darle un abrazo a su nieta.

-Te extrañe cariño-dijo.

-Yo también abuela.

-Ven que te he traído algo- se sentaron el sofá. Martha buscó en su bolso una cajita y se la extendió a Alexis.

-Waoo abuela es preciosa -era una pulsera de oro con un pequeño dije con una piedra azul aqua colgando- gracias.

-De nada ¿A qué hora vuelve Katherine querido?- miró a su hijo.

-Pues hoy sale temprano según me dijo, así que debe de estar aquí dentro de poco.

-Pero puedes darme a mi su regalo si quieres.

-No, pero si voy a enseñarte lo que tengo para Emily así que busca una caja que hay en mi maleta que he dejado en la entrada.

Castle fue por lo que su madre le pidió y regresó al sofá.

-Mira que monada le he traído, sacó un vertido del mismo color que el dije de la pulsera de Alexis, aqua, seguro que combina con sus ojos, también le he traído unos zapatitos blancos, mira- se los mostró.

-Todo esta muy bonito madre a puesto que se vera hermosa con el, pero… en serio no le has traído nada a tu hijo- Su madre y su hija rieron.

-Ve por la otra caja que hay en mi maleta, cuando regresó su madre miraba atentamente como buscaba dentro ¿y? ¿te gusta?

-¡Una bufanda!- exclamó- Madre…

-Si, ¿la quieres o la dejas?

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Kate que sonrió al verlos.

-Katherine querida - se levantó para abrazarla.

-Hola Martha ¿Como estas?

-Bien pero algo cansada por el viaje, así que acércate, para tarde tu regalo y luego irme a acostar un rato.

-Martha no tenías que…

-Tonterías, querida - interrumpió y le dio una cajita parecida a la de Alexis, Kate la abrió dentro había un hermoso par de aretes de oro, con una piedras color rojo.

Vaya son hermosos Martha, gracias.

-De nada…

-Waooo abuela, son muy bonitos.

-Lo se y mira lo que le he traído a Emily - le mostró el vestido y los pequeños zapatos - se vera hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Martha.

-Talvez si yo hubiera sido chica, me hubieras traído algo mejor que una bufanda- dijo Castle y las mujeres se echaron a reír.

-¿Que cosas dice Richard? esa bufanda es muy bonita.

-Si ademas si fueras chica, créeme no me gustarías, hombre te ves mejor- dijo Kate y le guiño un ojo.

-Cierto- agrego Martha- bueno yo me voy a descansar un rato- se despidió del resto y subió a sus habitación -hijo podrías subir mis maletas, que por suerte eres hombre.

-Ahora madre- se acercó a Kate y la beso antes de ir a llevarle las maletas a su madre.

-Ves hombre es mejor- dijo ella y lo beso.

-Ahora vuelvo- se fue.

-Bueno Alexis ¿que tal estas? ¿como va la universidad? - la abrazo.

-Bien- dijo mientra se sentaban en el sofá.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y como se ha portado mi gorgojita durante su paseo?

-Ella es un angelito, se portó de maravilla pero se quedó dormida después del biberón, tiene rato ya así, aun cuando llegamos lo estaba, pronto debe de despertar , ha de haberse cansado de practicar con papá.

-Pobre, Castle la pone siempre que puede, pero no hace nada, yo le digo que lo hará cuando se sienta lista, él está más ansioso que ella- ambas rieron- es una tragona, si vieras como se desespera cuando le doy la cuchara a ella para que intente comer sola, queda más comida en el plato de la silla y en toda su cara que en su estómago.

Castle regreso con ellas minutos después, sonriendo al ver como Alexis y Kate se llevaban bien, no habría podido encontrar otra mujer para compartir su vida Kate ha cambiado muchas cosas en él, desde que la conoció ha sentido la necesidad de estar siempre con ella.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí- anuncio.

-Bien, yo vuelvo ahora quiero ver a la niña- dijo Kate, no importa a qué hora ella regrese a casa, si la niña está durmiendo siempre va a ver como esta, aunque sabe que esta bien.

-De acuerdo- dijo Castle, cuando ella desapareció por las escaleras dirigió su mirada a Alexis -¿Le has preguntado?

-No, ¿no eras tu el que lo harías?

-Ya pero, si le digo yo tal vez diga que no.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo, también es su hija, además no sabes si ella también quiere?- Castle se quedó pensativo.

-Y en caso de que diga que no, tienes un mes para convencerla, además si quieres hacer ya sabes el mismo día, tendrás que lograr que acepte.

-Ok cuando baje le digo.

Minutos después Kate volvió a donde estaban Castle y su hija, él al verla se aclaró la garganta, estaba nervioso, lo cual era extraño, solo era una pequeña pregunta y muy simple.

-¿Kate qué tal si celebramos el primer año de Emily?- soltó rápidamente y Alexis se echó a reír.

-Bien- respondió ella.

-Por favor te prometo que sera… ¿has dicho que si?

-¿Porque habría que decir que no?

-Bue...bueno…

Alexis suspiro- Papá no sabía si te gustaría la idea, hasta quería que fuera yo la que te preguntará por si decías que no- dijo.

-Pues no tenias que ponerte así cariño, claro que quiero celebrar su primer año de vida y el primero nuestro siendo sus padres.

-Pues en ese caso qué tal si comenzamos a planear todo- dijo feliz.

-Bien- dijeron las dos mujeres.

Desde esa noche a Castle estaba más entusiasmado con que llegara el día de la fiesta de su hija, no sería algo exagerado solo una pequeña celebración con los amigos y unos cuantos niños que viven en el edificio y algunos de los hijos de los policías de la comisaría.

Una tarde después de que él Kate y sus hijas había regresado de comprar algunas cosas, se fueron al loft y mientras los mayores recogían lo que había comprado, la niña que estaba sentada sobre una manta, se puso de pie por sí sola, se tambaleó algunas veces pero logró volver a hacerlo.

-¡Rick mira! - dijo Kate tocándole el hombro- ¡Graba, graba!- le dijo y el encendido la cámara que por suerte estaba al lado de él, la niña aun estaba de pie sin moverse pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, levantó un poco uno de sus piecitos y luego el otro, la cara de felicidad en sus padre y su hermana mayor animaban a la pequeña a continuar, así lentamente a su tiempo siguió su camino, tropezó una vez pero volvió a levantarse.

-Ven cariño- la animó su madre extendiendo los brazos, la niña sonrió y siguió a pasos torpes llegando hasta donde Kate feliz, ella la tomó en brazos llenándola de besos, una lágrima de felicidad salió de sus ojos por el logro de su hija y la pequeña aplaudía por lo que había hecho.

-Bien gorgojita lo lograste- dijo Castle tomándola en brazos- mamá tenía razón lo haría cuando tu quisieras- la beso en la cabeza.

-¡Bravo peque!- aplaudió Alexis eres una bebé grande- dijo feliz.

_**Día de la fiesta.**_

Un año, desde que que su pequeña estaba con ellos, uno año en el cual han pasado por muchas cosas, entre la peor esta lo que sufrieron cuando aquel asesino Scott Dunn se llevó a su pequeña dejando a sus padre vacíos por su ausencia, es algo que jamás podrán olvidar porque lo intenten aquel horrible suceso forma parte de ellos, parte de su vida.

Y siempre estará ahí, en un lugar de su mente donde albergan los malos recuerdos, pero que cada día, van quedando mas y mas lejos con todo lo bueno que les sucede, solo tiene que aprender a vivir con ellos.

-Castle fue el primero en despertarse, sonrió al abrir sus ojos hoy su pequeña gorgojita cumplía su primer año de vida, miró a Kate que aún dormía, se acercó y la besó en los labios, ella sonrió al sentirlo y le correspondió al beso.

-Buenos días- le dijo al separarse.

-Buen día- respondió ella.

-¿Vamos arriba?- le pregunto.

-Vamos- se levantaron y abrazados se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija, abrieron la puerta, despacio, por si la niña aun estaba dormida, pero no era así, estaba despierta jugando con su peluche favorito en silencio, aunque no había escuchado nada por el monitor. Esta al ver a sus padres se puso de pie y extendió sus bracitos hacia ellos, feliz.

-Hola cariño- dijo Castle con voz graciosa acercándose y tomándola en brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida- dijo Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla, la niña a pesar de no entender dijo unas palabras en su "idioma"- si - respondió Kate.

Luego de un rato la abuela y la hermana mayor se unieron para felicitar a la niña, luego los cinco fueron a la primera planta para preparar el desayuno, más bien Rick fue quien hizo sus famosas tortitas.

-Por Dios Emily tranquila que nadie te la va a quitar- dijo Castle al ver como su hija trataba de comer su desayuno, lo que provocaba la risa de los mayores.

-No- pronuncio la niña, con risa.

Todo ya estaba listo solo faltaban los invitado Kate estaba cambiando a la niña, Castle estaba nervioso así que Alexis se acerco a el.

-Papá, tranquilízate, veraz que todo saldrá bien, ambas cosas- le sonrió cómplice a su padre.

-Lo se solo que no puedo evitarlo- se abrazó a ella, minutos después el timbre sonó y Castle le abrió la puerta a una Lanie muy sonriente.

-Hola chico escritor- dijo entrando.

-Hola Lanie… y te recuerdo que es hombre escritor.

-Cierto.. y donde esta la chica del cumpleaños.

-Esta arriba con Kate.

-Bien, toma- le dio el regalo que había llevado y subió a donde Kate después de saludar a Alexis y Martha que estaba en el sofá con una copa de vino.

Más invitados fueron llegando Ryan y Espo llegaron minutos después de Lanie con ellos también iba Jenny la esposa de Ryan.

-Pero si ahí esta la bebé mas linda- dijo Castle orgulloso de su hija y claro la madre más guapa, sin ofender madre- Kate se sonrojo mientras la niña solo aplaudía haciendo acto de presencia.

Kate se acercó con la niña hasta los invitados la pequeña llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color lavanda con los bordes blancos al igual que sus zapatos y dos lazos recogen su cabello.

Espo se acerco y tomo a la niña en brazos -! ya tienes un añito peque, felicidades- esta le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tío.

Cuando la fiesta estaba en pleno auge Alexis se acercó nuevamente a su padre.

-¿A que estas esperando?- le preguntó nada más acercarse a él.

-Es… estoy nervioso.

-Anda papá, no esperes mas- lo animo.

-Esta bien- tomo aire y luego lo soltó, apago la música infantil que sonaba y llamó la atención de todos- Kate lo miró y le hizo unas señas preguntándole qué ocurría, pero él no le contesto.

-Bien- dijo- le quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí con nosotros, celebrando el primer años de nuestra hija- miró a Kate, se que este día es de la fiesta de Emily así que quiero aprovechar el momento para decirle una palabra a la mujer que ha cambiado mi vida.

-Kate, cariño, gracias por todo lo que me has dado...por nuestra gorgojita, gracias por estar siempre con este adulto infantil- rió- por todos estos años soportandome, se que no debió haber sido fácil para ti- todos rieron- también te quiero agradecer por esta familia que hemos formado- vio como los ojos de ellas brillaban a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas. Así que solo quiero preguntarte- se arrodillo, Kate se llevó las manos a la boca por la emoción -¿Katherine H. Beckett quieres seguir haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo y casarte conmigo?- Ella no se lo creía, "le estaba pidiendo matrimonio" lo miró, luego miró el anillo volvió a mirarlo a él, asintió feliz varias veces y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que decía.

-Si, si quiero casarme contigo- Castle le puso el anillo con mano temblorosa por la emoción ella miró el anillo en su dedo, luego tomó su rostro y lo beso, mientras todos aplaudían, juntaron sus frentes- Te amo se susurraron a la vez y volvieron a besarse.

Sus amigos se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos.

-Te amo-volvió- a decirle él.

-También te amo, y gracias por todo esto, por una familia y por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado.

-Siempre- le contesto el antes de besarla apasionadamente.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
